next level
by arahmat970
Summary: setelah kepergian naruto, dari desa konoha akhirnya mereka kini meulai membangun kembali desa uzukagure. namun dengan terkejut naruto menemukan sebuah surat yang menyatakan kehancuran desa nya tersebut, sehingga membuat aruto harus melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar untuk saat ini.
1. Chapter 1

Judul: jutsu (The Next Level)

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 01

Alur : maju mundur

Rated: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Ada apa nona shunade memanggil saya? Tanya hinata pada shunade

Aku ingin tau alasan kau ingin ikut dengan naruto? Tanya shunade

Bukankah semua orang sudah tau aku suka pada naruto kun, jadi aku sudah bertekat saat sebelum perang. Jika perang telah selesai maka aku akan berada di samping naruto kun, jadi aku akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Jawab hinata

Nah, hokage sama, kau sudah mendengar penjelasan dari hinata, dan tetua dari klan hyuga juga sudah mendengarnya kan, jadi kami mohon untuk memberikan izin itu. Ucap naruto membungkuk.

setelah perdebatan yang di menangkan oleh naruto dengan alasan dia ingin mengembara ke reruntuhan desa uzumaki, dan karena pengembaraan yang ingin dilakukannya dia harus mengundurkan diri dari shinobi desa konoha dan meminta seorang teman untuk menemaninya dalam perjalanan yaitu hyuga hinata.

Akhirnya, naruto dapat pergi dengan tanpa menyandang gelar shinobi dari konoha dan dengan seorang teman yaitu hyuga hinata. Mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan desa dengan wajah sangat sedih karena meninggalkan desa tempat mereka di besarkan. Akan tetapi inilah rencana mereka dari awal, untuk meninggalkan desa yang membuat mereka sengsara.

Kilas balik

Setelah ujian chunin, naruto dan hinata akhirnya bertemu dan berbicara sesuatu yang sangat rahasia yaitu mereka ingin pergi dari desa konoha dan mengembara berdua.

Ehm..hinata, apakah kau mau ikut bersamaku untuk meninggalkan desa ini, ucap naruto

Meninggalkan desa? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tanya hinata

Untuk sekarang kita belum cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup di luar desa, akan tetapi suatu hari nanti kita akan cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu, jadi apakah kau ingin pergi dengan ku? Tanya naruto

Entahlah naruto kun, aku masih belum tahu. Ucap hinata

Aku ingin pergi dari desa ini karena mereka semua telah membuatku menderita, akan tetapi aku berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan desa konoha setelah kita pergi. Dan aku rasa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ucap naruto

Ya, kau benar orang tuaku bahkan mengatakan aku lebih lemah daripada adikku sendiri. Jadi kalau begitu mari kita meninggalkan desa setelah kita sudah cukup kuat ujar hinata

end Flashback

Dan begitulah rencana untuk keluar dari desa konoha telah mereka rencanakan dari dulu. Dan akhirnya mereka lakukan saat ini, dan karena kekuatan dan keyakinan mereka sudah bulat maka tanpa bisa menolak semua orang menyetujui permintaan tersebut.

Nah naruto kun apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini? Tanya hinata

Pertama kita harus memiliki senjata, ucap naruto dan mengeluarkan gulungan yang ada di saku ninjanya.

Apa itu naruto kun? Tanya hinata

Ini adalah ke 6 dari 7 pedang dari kiri, jadi kau tinggal pilih yang kau suka, ucap naruto mengeluarkan semua pedang yang yang tersegel itu.

Hinata yang melihat senjata itu tersenyum dan langsung memilih kiba dan neiburi sebagai senjatanya.

Aku memilih yang dua ini naruto kun ucap hinata

Naruto langsung membuat segel penyimpanan si lengan tangan hinata untuk menyimpan pedang neiburi dan kiba milik hinata

Sedangkan naruto mengambil pedang algojo dan samehada dan menempatkanya dalam fuinjutsu yang sudah lama ada.

Nah hinata, sekarang kita akan membuat sebuah desa baru yaitu uzugakure, dan anggota dari klan itu hanya kita berdua dan mungkin beberapa orang tambahan nantinya. Dan juga para edotensei yang akan menjadi penjaga desa itu nantinya. Ucap naruto

Baiklah naruto kun, tapi dimana desa itu sekarang? Tanya hinata

Ada di depan kita, desa uzugakure adalah desa yang dikelilingi oleh air, sehingga desa itu juga dikenal desa pusaran air. Dan untuk masuk kesana membutuhkan segel ruang dan waktu. Jadi mungkin hanya aku dan jiraya sensei yang dapat menemukan tempat ini sekarang. Ucap naruto langsung membuat segel ditangan dan….

Tiba-tiba terdapat pusaran air yang terjadi di pinggir danau, dan hinata mengira itu mungkin adalah jalan masuknya.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam desa uzugakure, mereka dapat melihat kemegahan jaman keberhasilan dari klan uzumaki. Tidak hanya relifnya saja, akan tetapi desa ini dipenuhi oleh fuinjutsu yang akan aktif jika seseorang masuk dengan cara paksa.

Ini luar biasa naruto kun. Aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat ke dalam saat berada di luar akan tetapi ketika sudah didalam aku bahkan seperti ada diatas bukit. Ucap hinata

Kau benar hinata, kenapa semua desa tidak dapat menemukan desa uzugakure karena mereka tidak dapat menemukan pintu masuk desa ini ucap naruto

Pembayaran string kapan? Tanya tow bingung

Kita memang berada diatas bukit hinata chan, akan tetapi karena mereka tidak bisa menemukan pintu masuk dengan benar jadi mereka melewati bukit ini dengan santai dan tenang, karena mereka hanya tau bahwa desa uzugakure adalah desa pusaran air jadi mereka mengira tempat dari desa itu ada di air, akan tetapi pusaran air adalah puntu masuk yang sah dari desa uzugakure. Jelas naruto panjang lebar.

Tapi naruto bagaimana mungkin seorang pengguna sharingan tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan dari desa ini? Tanya hinata

Bahkan mereka tidak bisa membaca pikiranku karena segel yang aku buat, mungkin uzukage terdahulu telah menemukan segel itu sebelum aku, jadi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan pengguna sahringan tidak akan menemukan kita. Jelas naruto

Akan tetapi kita perlu untuk membunuh atau mengambil satu mata sharingan dari danzo, karena sharingan yang dipakainya adalah sharingan milik uchiha shisui yang dapat memanipulasi seseorang tanpa kontak mata sekalipun, karena itu kita perlu mengurusnya. Ucap naruto

#melewatkan#

Setelah beberapa hari kepergian naruto, bahkan jiraya yang dikatakan memiliki koneksi kesemua desa tidak dapat menemukan dimana keberadaan naruto saat ini. Dan mulai timbul persepsi bahwa naruto telah masuk kedalam desa uzugakure yang dikatakan tidak terdeteksi oleh peta dan sensor dari ninja tipe sensor. Sehingga akhirnya sasuke sebagai hokage mumutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan mereka saat ini agar konoha masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka semua.

Sementara itu, danzo yang mengetahui naruto telah meninggalkan desa dan mendapat izin dari hokage akhirnya berniat untuk mengambil kyubi dari tubuh naruto dengan bantuan mata sharingan shisui.

#markas anbu nee #

Tuan danzo, apakah kita akan menyerang uzumaki naruto jika sudah menemukan keberadaannya? Tanya bawahan danzo yang bertopeng beruang

Ya, aku akan mencari tahu dimana keberadaan naruto saat ini dan menurut kabar yang aku dengar dia sedang berada di desa uzugakure. Sehingga dia tidak bisa ditemukan saat ini. Ucap danzo

Saat sedang berbicara dengan baahannya danzo dikejutkan oleh kilatan petir yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Hay…lama tidak bertemu danzo..ucap seseorang dengan topeng

Hem…lama tidak melihat dan mendengar kabarmu ryuketsu? Apakah kau tidak mengikuti perang yang berlangsung beberapa waktu lalu? Tanya danzo

Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku yang bukan bagian dari desa shinobi ikut campur urusan kalian. Balas ryuketsu

Berarti kau kesini memiliki sebuah urusan. Benar begitu? Tanya danzo

Ya, aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh genjutsu mata itu. Jadi aku ingin kau menyerahkan mata shisui kepada ku dengan cara baik-baik. Ucap ryuketsu

Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Ucap danzo

Ryuketsu yang sudah dikeliilingi oleh anbu nee itu langsung pergi dengan hiraisin dan muncul di dekat danzo dan langsung menebaskan pedang algojo kearah danzo. Karena tidak memperkirakan serangan itu akhirnya danzo terkena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh ryuketsu.

Akan tetapi mayat danzo yang ditebas oleh ryuketsu tadi malah menjadi lenyap.

Percuma, aku tidak akan bisa tewas dengan begitu mudah. Ucap danzo

Benarkah, ucap naruto

Lagi-lagi ryuketsu menghilang dan muncul di dekat danzo dan menebaskan pedangnya sehingga danzo terpotong menjadi dua. Hal yang sama terjadi selanjutnya. Akan tetapi danzo akhirnya dapat dkalahkan dengan hanya satu jutsu dan tebasan pedang dari ryuketsu. Dan akhirnya danzo dapat dikalahkan dengan cukup mudah. Sementara anak buah danzo langsung dibantai habis oleh ryuketsu.

He…ternyata mereka tidak setangguh yang dikabarkan, aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan keringat saat melawan mereka. ucap ryuketsu

Ah…aku punya ide untuk memanfaatkan mayat semua orang dari nee ini. Dengan edotensei dia membangkitkan semua orang dari nee termasuk danzo juga dibangkitkannya.

Hahaha…..sekarang aku sudah memiliki satu battalion dari pasukan nee konoha yang aku edotensei, jadi sekarang tinggal kabuto. Ucap naruto yang sudah melepaskan jutsunya.

Sementara di desa konoha terjadi keributan karena salah satu tetua desa konoha bernama danzo telah tewas. Untuk memecahkan misteri kematian dari danzo sasuke menurunkan semua anbu yang ada di bawah pimpinannya untuk mencari dan menyelidiki kejadian yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi semua usaha yang dilakukan oleh konoha serasa sia-sia saja, karena naruto sendiri telah membauat sebuah fuinjutsu yang belum pernah dilihat oleh semua orang. Sehingga saat semua shinobi sedang menyelidiki kejadian yang mereka siasati maka fuin itu aktif dengan sendirinya dan melepaskan banyak jutsu yang bersifat menghancurkan. Sehingga semua bukti dan jejak dari pembunuh langsung lenyap tak berbekas bersama dengan sejumlah shinobi dan anbu yang ada di ruangan itu. Karena kebingungan tentang siapa yang membunuh para shinobi dari konoha itu akhirnya sasuke sebagai hokage meminta jiraya untuk menyelidiki kejadian yang membuat gempar desa konoha.

Jiraya aku dengar kau diberi misi untuk memecahkan misteri tentang tewasnya danzo dan pasukannya. Apakah kau yakin ingin melakukannya? Tanya shunade

Ya, aku akan melakukan itu. Jawab singkat jiraya

Tapi menurutmu siapa orang yang melakukan hal ini? Tanya shunade

Aku belum tahu, hal ini sulit untuk dipecahkan karena danzo selalu melakukan hal-hal kotor di balik kegelapan desa konoha ini. Jawab jiraya

Maksud mu kau mengira orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan danzo dalam misi rahasia lah yang membunuh danzo? Tanya shunade

Tidak, sangat mustahil untuk seorang membunuh satu battalion dari nee dalam satu malam. Seandainya naruto masih di desa kita bisa memintanya untuk memecahkan kode fuinjutsu yang kita lihat di dalam markas nee saat itu. Karena aku sendiri akan sangat sulit untuk memecahkannya, tetapi lain ceritanya jika itu di tangangani oleh naruto, karena darah uzumaki miliknya dia bisa dengan cepat mempelajari fuinjutsu dan mungkin saja dia dapat memecahkan masah danzo ini. Jawab jiraya

Ohh..begitu apakah naruto memiliki kemampuan fuin yang diluar akal sehat jiraya? Tanya shunade

Maksud mu bagaimana? Ucap jiraya bingung

Kau ingat ceritaku tentang naruto yang tidak bisa di baca pikirannya walau dengan sharingan. Hal itulah yang aku maksud dengan diluar akal sehat. Ujar shunade

Itu mungkin saja terjadi, akan tetapi ….aku akan mencari naruto terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru aku akan memecahkan misteri tentang danzo. Ucap jiraya berbicara tiba-tiba

Sementara dikonoha sedang mengalami masalah tentang pembunuhan. disisi naruto, hinata kini telah mempelajari cara menggunakan pedang kiba dan neiburi yang dia pilih sebagai senjata nya.

Hinata chan, kiba adalah pedang dengan elemen petir terkuat dari ketujuh pedang yang lainya, sedangkan neiburi bukan untuk membuat luka sayatan bagi seseorang akan tetapi untuk menusuk dan menjahitnya dengan kawat khusus nya. Ucap naruto memberikan nasehat pada hinata

Sedangkan hinata yang melatih pedang ,pedang neiburi lebih mudah karena bantuan dari byakugan dan lebih sulit untuk berlatih pedang kiba yang menggunakan elemen petir.

Baiklah hari ini sudah cukup sampai disini hinata chan, kita akan pergi keluar desa untuk mencari seseorang untuk di bunuh dan kita jadikan edotensei orang itu ucap naruto

Akhirnya setelah malam berlalu naruto bersiap untuk pergi dari desa uzugakure menuju ketempat dimana kabuto dulu terkena jutsu izanami itachi uchiha. Setelah beberapa saat mencari di gua tempat persembunyian kabuto, akhirnya naruto menemukan kabuto yang sedang berdiam diri dan terlihat seperti orang yang sudah mati namun masih memiliki nyawa.

Lama tak bertemu kabuto. Sapa naruto walau tak ada balasan dari kabuto

Hinata chan, kita apakan dia? Jika kita ingin kekuatannya kita hanya perlu mengedotenseinya. Ucap naruto

Kalau begitu, ucap hinata langsung menusuk jantung kabuto dengan neiburi ditangan kanannya. Kita lakukan dengan cepat naruto kun karena aku tidak suka suasana di sini ucap hinata

Kabuto yang sudah tewas akhirnya diedotensei oleh naruto dan bangkit kembali dengan segel yang sudah di perbaharui oleh naruto sehingga untuk membangkitkan seseorang tidak perlu pengorbanan yang diperlukan hanya data dari tubuh itu sendiri.

Naruto…bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Tanya kabuto terkejut

Tidak usah panic, aku sudah menghidupkan kau kembali jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memberontak. Ujar naruto yang langsung mengunci tubuh edotensei kabuto dalam peti matinya.

Nee…hinata chan, sekarang kita harus menggunakan hange agar kita tidak bisa dideteksi oleh musuh. Ucap naruto

Bukankah cakra kita sudah dikenali sejak perang dunia ke 4 naruto kun? Tanya hinata

Oh…kau benar, jadi kita harus melakukan apa? Tanya naruto meminta saran

Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sebentar dan menikmati petualangan kita ujar hinata

Wah..itu sebuah gagasan yang menarik, aku kira semenjak pertemuan kita saat sesudah ujian chunin kita belum berbicara banyak, jadi ayo kita lakukan saran mu. Ujar naruto bersemangat

Naruto mengikuti saran dari hinata untuk berjalan dan berbicara santai sebagai seorang pasangan. Karena pembicaraan yang angat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua, tanpa disadari naruto dan hinata ada seorang mata-mata dari konoha melihat pergerakan mereka berdua sehingga dengan cepat mata-mata itu langsung mengirim kan kabar itu ke konoha. Sementara itu naruto dan hinata masih dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka masing-masing dan tertawa bercanda gurau menikmati masa santai mereka.

#di Konoha #

Naruto dan hinata dikabarkan terlihat di dekat perbatasan kumogakure sehingga jiraya yang ingin bertemu dengan naruto langsung pergi kekumogakure untuk mencari naruto setelah informasi dari mata-mata miliknya. Akan tetapi, saat jiraya sudah sampai didesa kumogakure tak satupun orang melihat naruto berada di sana dan naruto sendiri hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Kilas balik

Nee naruto kun, kita sudah cukup lama berjalan jadi ayo kita pulang. Ucap hinata

Ya baikalah jika menurutmu begitu. Ucap naruto

Mereka berdua langsung pergi kedanau terdekat dan naruto langsung membuat segel ruang dan waktu sehingga muncul pusaran air didanau itu dan mereka masuk kedalam pusaran air itu dan hilang.

end Flashback

Jiraya yang tidak bertemu dengan naruto akhirnya pulang kedesa konoha dengan wajah yang tidak gembira. Karena saat jiraya sampai ke desa kumo naruto sudah pergi dari desa kumo menuju desa uzugakure.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 02

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

#di konoha#

Naruto dan hinata dikabarkan terlihat di dekat perbatasan kumogakure sehingga jiraya yang ingin bertemu dengan naruto langsung pergi kekumogakure untuk mencari naruto setelah informasi dari mata-mata miliknya. Akan tetapi, saat jiraya sudah sampai didesa kumogakure tak satupun orang melihat naruto berada di sana dan naruto sendiri hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Flashback

Nee naruto kun, kita sudah cukup lama berjalan jadi ayo kita pulang. Ucap hinata

Ya baikalah jika menurutmu begitu. Ucap naruto

Mereka berdua langsung pergi kedanau terdekat dan naruto langsung membuat segel ruang dan waktu sehingga muncul pusaran air didanau itu dan mereka masuk kedalam pusaran air itu dan hilang.

Flashback end

Jiraya yang tidak bertemu dengan naruto akhirnya pulang kedesa konoha dengan wajah yang tidak gembira. Karena saat jiraya sampai ke desa kumo naruto sudah pergi dari desa kumo menuju desa uzugakure.

Bagaimana jiraya? apakah kau bertemu dengan naruto? Tanya shunade

Tidak bahkan melihatnya pun aku aku tidak. Semua orang yang aku Tanya di desa kumo tidak ada yang melihat atau mengetahui bahwa naruto ada di desa mereka. dia seperti di telan bumi saja. Ucap jiraya

Ditelan bumi? Atau ditelan air. Ucap shunade

Maksudmu apa? Tanya jiraya

Kau tahu, uzugakure adalah desa pusaran air. Jadi …ucap shunade panjang

Maksudmu dia ada di desa uzugakure yang tersembunyi itu? Tanya jiraya

Kau ingat kata naruto dia ingin berkelana, tapi ada satu pakta bahwa naruto tidak lah berkelana karena jika dia berkelana seseorang pasti akan melihat dia saat berjalan bersama hinata. Dan satu tempat yang sampai saat ini belum dapat di jangkau oleh shinobi lain adalah desa uzugakure. Jelas shunade

Berarti dia menutupi seluruh desa itu seperti bahwa desa itu hanya sebuah genangan air. Jelas jiraya

Yap,,,kira-kira begitu. Ujar shunade

Menurut shinobi desa konoha saat hiruzen sensei masih ada naruto adalah seorang anak yang pandai dalam hal bersembunyi akan tetapi seorang pengguna sharingan dan byakugan selalu dapat menemukannya. Ucap shunade

Sebaiknya kita kabarkan ini pada sasuke, mungkin dia memiliki sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan naruto. Ucap jiraya

Setelah pembicaraan santai yang membahas tentang naruto akhirnya jiraya memutuskan untuk meminta saran dari sasuke sebagai teman dari naruto. Setelah berada dalam ruangan hokage jiraya menceritakan semua hal yang diketahuinya.

Bagaimana menurutmu sasuke? Tanya jiraya

Tuan jiraya kau aku beri kebebasan untuk mencari tau tentang naruto dan menyelidiki tentang kematian danzo. Ujar sasuke

Baik jika begitu aku meminta izin untuk keluar desa dalam waktu yang tidak aku tentukan, apakah bisa? Tanya jiraya

Ya kau ku izinkan. Ucap sasuke

Apakah aku boleh membantu? Tanya shunade

Ya yang terpenting masalah desa kita dapat selesai dengan baik. Ujar sasuke

Sementara itu, di desa uzugakure naruto tengah menjelajahi reruntuhan desa uzugakure yang belum sempat ia datangi. Bersama dengan hinata dia mulai mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat dijadikan sebagai petunjuk tentang kehancuran desa ini.

Hinata chan coba gunakan byakugan milikmu untuk mencari tau seluruh plosok daerah disekitar sini. Ucap naruto

Hinata langsung mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantu penyelidikan mereka tentang kemusnahan desa uzugakure. Akan tetapi pandangan dari hinata seperti ada yang menutupi, sehingga hinata tidak mampu untuk melihat dengan seperti biasa.

Tidak bisa naruto kun. Ada semacam fuinjutsu yang menghalangi pandangan mata ku. Ujar hinata

Kalau begitu kita tinggal membuka segelnya. Tunjukkan arahnya Ucap naruto

Disana ucap hinata menunjukkan 4 buah pilar yang masih berdiri kokoh bahkan saat yang lainnya sudah lapuk di makan usia. Naruto dan hinata berdiri di tengah-tengah dari pilar itu dan nampaklah sebuah symbol kaligrafi dari fuinjutsu yang dibicarakan hinata.

Hinata kau menjauhlah dari sini. Ucap naruto memerintahkan hinata

Memangnya ada apa naruto kun? Tanya hinata

4 patung yang ada diatas pilar itu adalah hewan kuciyose dari seseorang yang mencoba untuk melindungi tempat ini. Dan jika kita ingin membukanya maka aku harus bisa melakukan segel apa yang membuat mereka membatu dan membuka gerbang ke tempat yang dilindungi itu. Ujar naruto

Setelah hinata berada cukup jauh naruto langsung membuat segel dan melepaskan segel yang membuat ke 4 hewan itu menjadi batu.

Akhirnya,..ada orang yang dapat membangkitkan kita dari tidur ya. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Ucap seekor hewan langsung hilang

Kau ini aku juga sudah capek untuk melindungi harta ini. Ujar yang lainnya dan menghilang menjadi asap.

Setelah kepergian dari ke4 hewan itu lalu muncullah pintu dari setiap pilar itu menacap sehingga ada 4 pintu yang terbuka dan itu semua adalah pintu rahasia dari desa uzugakure yang menyimpan sangat banyak gulungan fuinjutsu dan cara meningkatkan level fuinjutsu pada tahap lebih lanjut. Akan tetapi dari semua gulungan itu, ada yang menarik perhatian naruto yaitu sebuah surat yang menyatakan kenapa uzugakure hancur seperti saat ini. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama naruto langsung mengambil dan menyimpan semua gulungan itu kedalam sebuah fuinjutsu ruang yang di ciptakan naruto di telapak tangannya.

Baiklah sekarang aku akan mulai membaca semua gulungan ini ucap naruto

Kagebunshin no jutsu. Ujar naruto

Karena cakra dari semua biju yang dimiliki oleh naruto dia dengan mudah membaut lebih dari 50 bunshin dan memberikan setiap bunshin satu gulungan untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam gulungan itu. Sementara naruto sendiri membaca gulungan yang menyimpan rahasia kenapa desa uzugakure dapat hancur.

Naruto kun gulungan apa itu? Tanya hinata

Ini,,,,, ini adalah gulungan yang menyimpan rahasia kenapa desa uzugakure bisa naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung membuka gulungan itu dengan menggunakan darah yang ada di jempolnya. Lalu setelah di buka maka naruto sangat terkejut bahwa yang menghancurkan desa nya adalah aliansi iwa,kiridan kumo.

Flashback

Kehidupan damai tercipa di desaku, aku adalah seorang uzukage yang pertama karena aku adalah orang yang memenangkan perlombaan dalam membuat fuinjutsu. ya didesa kami ini bagi mereka yang dapat membuat fuinjutsu yang lebih hebat dari orang lain maka dia akan menjadi uzukage. Jadilah aku sekarang menjadi uzukage pertama. Desa ku ini adalah desa yang dihuni hanya oleh satu klan saja yaitu uzumaki, akan tetapi desa kami adalah termasuk 3 desa terkuat setelah konoha dan kumo. Sebagai desa yang hanya memiliki satu klan dalam desanya kami memiliki sebuah keahlian khusus yaitu fuinjutsu kami yang bahkan dapat dikatakan yang paling mengerikan dari yang lain. Kami bahkan dapat membuat kaligrafi dengan cepat dan langsung bisa membuat fuinjutsu itu berfungsi seperti tujuan kami, ukan seperti orang dari desa lain yang harus menguji cobanya terlebih dahulu. Karena kekuatan kami yang begitu mengerikan menurut mereka, sehingga iwa, kiri dan kumo membentuk aliansi dan menyerang kami tanpa ampun. Dan tanpa diduga konoha yang merupakan sekutu bagi kami sedang dalam perang besar-besaran dengan suna, sehingga kami yang hanya menggunakan fuinjutsu harus bertahan dan membalas serangan dengan apa yang kami punya. Dan akhirnya 3 batalion pasukan aliansi iwa, kiri dan kumo yang menyerang desa uzugakure dapat dikalahkan karena keahlian kami menggunakan fuinjutsu. agar semua orang yang sudah masuk tidak dapat keluar dari desa ini dan mati dengan perlahan-lahan, kami berencana membuat sebuah segel yang hanya dapat dibuka dengan suara detak jantung kami para ninja uzugakure. Jadi sebelum rencana itu kami lakukan, anak-anak yang masih selamat telah kami titipkan kearah 4 mata angin dan kami izinkan mereka untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Baru setelah itu kami membuat segel itu dan mengurung semua pasukan musuh didalam kekai yang hanya dapat di lepas dengan detak jantung kami para uzumaki. Karena mengetahui mereka tidak akan bisa selamat dari desa ini mereka mulai mencari Sandra dan menahan para wanita, akan tetapi semua wanita itu melakukan bunuh diri sebelum mereka sempat menangkapnya. Jadi ketika tinggal aku sendiri yang ada di desa maka aku keluarkan semua keahlian fuinjutsuku dan mulai menghabisi mereka satu per satu. Dan dalam mengalahkan orang-orang itu aku berharap ada seseorang yang akan membaca surat ini. Jadi kalau kau mau tolong lakukan apa yang mereka lakukan pada desa kita.

Flashback end

Setelah membaca surat dari uzukage itu, maka naruto mengetahui bahwa ada beberapa desa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran desa uzugakure. Jadi naruto bertekat untuk menghancurkan mereka semua dalam sebauh kesempatan nantinya.

Tak ku sangka naruto kun, ternyata mereka adalah iwa, kiri dan kumo ikut andil dalam kehancuran desa uzugakure. Ucap hinata

Jadi menurutmu bagaimana? Tanya naruto

Entahlah aku belum bisa membuat sebuah keputusan. Ucap hinata

Bukankah mereka semua tewas disini. Dengan kata lain tempat ini adalah pemakaman masal dari 3 pasukan itu. Ujar naruto

elemen kayu : rumah 4 pilar

setelah itu munculah sebuah gubuk yang lumayan besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan disana naruto dan hinata sedang memikirkan apa sebaiknya yang merekalakukan. Apakah harus membalas dendam ataukah tidak usah.

Jadi begitu kenapa ibuku dan istri dari hokage pertama ada di desa konoha sebagai shinobi desa konoha, karena desa uzugakure saat itu sedang dalam perang itu, dan jika memang itu terjadi maka aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran sedikit tentang ketakutan mereka di masa lalu dengan fuinjutsu. ucap naruto

Apakah kau serius naruto kun? Tanya hinata

Dengan anggukan naruto langsung melepaskan semua bunshin nya, karena efek yang di dapatkan oleh naruto sangat besar maka naruto langsung jatuh pingsan di pelukan hinata.

setelah 1 minggu naruto pingsan, akhirnya dia sadar berkat perawatan dari hinata. Akan tetapi dalam seminggu juga jiraya telah berhasil menemukan celah masuk ke dalam desa uzugakure dan bersiap untuk memasuki desa itu. Jiraya yang mengetahui fuinjutsu ruang dan waktu akan membuka sebuah pintu masuk ke desa uzugakure dari luar, akan tetapi sebelum jiraya melakukan itu naruto dan hinata sudah keluar dari desa itu dengan sendirinya.

Ada apa jiraya sensei mencari ku? Tanya naruto pada jiraya

Naruto, hinata aku bahkan sampai kesulitan untuk mencari kalian berdua. Ucap jiraya basa basi

Ayolah jiraya sensei, aku tau kau pasi akan menemukan ku. Trus ada masalah apa sensei mencari ku hingga berniat masuk ke desa ku ini. Ucap naruto

Sasuke membutuhkan bantuanmu karena ada seorang yang telah membunuh danzo dan mereka menggunakan fuinjutsu untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka. ujar jiraya

Apakah ada mayat yang tersisa dari pembunuhan itu? Kalau ada kenapa tidak minta bantuan orocimaru saja? Tanya naruto

Itulah masalah utamanya, tidak ada mayat satu orang pun yang tertinggal. Ujar jiraya

Jadi bagaimana hinata chan, apakah kita akan menjenguk desa konoha? Ucap naruto bertanya

Aku rasa tuan jiraya membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita membantu nya. Ujar hinata

Sensei aku akan datang besok ke desa konoha, jadi katakana pada sasuke aku minta ramen ukuran jumbo pada nya. Ucap naruto bercanda

trimakasih naruto karena sudah mau membantu kami ucap jiraya

ah….sensei tak perlu seperti itu, kau cukup datang kemari dan jika aku tidak ada kegiatan maka aku akan membantu. Ucap naruto

akhirnya jiraya bertemu dengan naruto dan kembali kedesa konoha dengan wajah yang puas karena misi mencari dan meminta bantuan dari naruto telah berhasil. Karena kabar yang dibawa jiraya sasuke merasa bahwa naruto bukan pergi meninggalkan desa ini, akan tetapi melindungi desa ini dari luar agar tak memiliki masalah dengan desa lain.

#skip#

Pagi hari di desa uzugakure, naruto yang sudah sering tidur dengan hinata malam ini dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena tidak akan ada segerombolan orang pengguna byakugan yang akan menyerangnya. Dan ketika pagi menyapa mereka berdua masih tidur-tiduran dengan saling berpelukan.

Ehm…naruto kun, apakah kita akan baik-baik saja nantinya di desa konoha? Tanya hinata

Apakah kau gelisah tentang apa yang kita lakukan? Ucap naruto

Ya,,,aku sedikit merasa khawatir. Ujar hinata

Kau hanya perlu untuk menghindari sharingan kakashi sensei dan sasuke. Lebih dari itu kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau mau. Jadi saat kita sampai di konoha kau langsung berkunjung ke tempat klan hyuga berada saja. Usul naruto

Jika begitu baiklah, ehm…satu lagi naruto kun, kau mau mandi duluan atau aku? Tanya hinata malu-malu

Kalau kita berdua bersam-sama bagaimana? Usul naruto

Itu tidak boleh sebelum kita menikah naruto kun, ucap hinata

Hah…padahal kau selalu tidur dengan ku, bahkan bentuk tubuhmu pun aku sudah tau jadi apa masalahnya? Tanya naruto sedikit sebel

Kalau begitu kita langsung meminta izin dengan ayahku saat kembali ke konoha nanti bagaimana? Usul hinata

Ya…itu ide yang cemerlang. Setelah itu kita bebas melakukan apa saja. Ucap naruto nakal

Ya terserah naruto kun saja, sebaiknya naruto kun mandi duluan saja, setelah itu baru aku. Karena aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan kita menuju desa konoha ucap hinata

Oh ya hinata, saat di desa konoha nanti kau jangan mengeluarkan baik itu neiburi ataupun kiba, itu akan berbahaya, sebaiknya kau membawa sedikit persenjataan. Ucap naruto

#skip#

Apakah kau siap hinata? Ucap naruto saat hendak berangkat ke desa konoha.

Ya…aku siap ucap hinata membalas pertanyaan naruto

Tiba-tiba di danau di dalam desa konoha tercipta pusaran air, di sana munculah dua sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju ke daratan desa konoha. Karena hal itu team kekai dari desa konoha merasakan kehadiran dua shinobi yang memiliki cakra yang sangat kuat. Dan itu membuat mereka sedikit gentar karena tekanan cakra itu. Akan tetapi setelah di teliti lebih lanjut ternyata mereka adalah naruto dan hinata.

Nah hinata chan, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dan menuju ke desa konoha menemui sasuke dan jiraya sensei, dan kau sebaiknya pergi ke klan hyuga mungkin hanabi telah rindu berat kepada mu. Ujar naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung menggenggam tangan hinata dan langsung menghilang dengan hiraishin dan muncul di kamar hinata.

Hinata kau sebaiknya turun dan aku akan langsung pergi ke kanto hokage, sasuke dan jiraya sensei pasti sudah menungguku ucap naruto.

Setelah kepergian naruto ke kantor hokage, hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ketempat dimana pintu masuk berada, disana dia melihat hanabi yang tengah mondar-mandir menunggu seseorang.

Hanabi chan apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Tanya hinata

Tentu saja menunggu hinata nee, bukankah hinata nee akan kembali kedesa untuk sementara karena kasus dari danzo itu. Ucap hanabi belum sadar

oo…tapi kurasa aku hanya akan ada beberapa hari di sini. Ucap hinata lagi

ya…tentu saja hinata nee akan….ehh…hinata nee…teriak hanabi berlari kearah hinata dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes.

Ada apa hanabi chan? Tanya hinata

Aku rindu dengan hinata nee, ya walau hinata nee belum tentu rindu dengan ku karena naruto nii pasti sangat menyayangi hinata nee. Jadi aku rasa hinata nee tidak merasa kesepian kan. Ucap hanabi

Ya, aku juga rindu dengan mu, tapi apa yang kau katakana tentang naruto kun adalah sebuah kebenaran. Ucap hinata

Ehm…hanabi chan, ngomong-ngomong dimana ayah dan yang lainnya? Tanya hinata

Oh..ia ayah sudah dari tadi pagi menuju pintu gerbang, ia berkata ingin menyambut mu dan naruto nii. Sebaiknya aku suruh pengawal untuk memanggil ayah. Trus bagaimana hinata nee bisa masuk kerumah ini, bahkan langsung muncul dari kamar hinata nee? Tanya hanabi

Sudah panggil dulu ayah, nechan rindu pada ayah. Setelah berujar begitu hanabi memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyuruhnya menjemput hyuga hiashi di pintu gerbang konoha.

Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tentang bagaimana aku bisa muncul dari kamar ku yaitu dengan hiraishin no jutsu milik naruto kun. Ucap hinata

Pantas saja hinata nee selalu pulang tepat waktu, karena pacar hinata nee bisa menggunakan hiraishin jadi tidak perlu takut untuk telat ujar hanabi sedikit cemburu

Memangnya konohamaru baru di ajari oleh naruto kun sampai dimana? Tanya hinata pada hanabi

Kalau kata konohamaru kun, dia baru sampai pada tahap rasen shuriken, dan untuk melempar cakra dia sangat kesulitan sehingga dia belum bisa menyempurnakan jutsu itu. Ucap hanabi

Nanti neechan akan bantu bicara dengan naruto kun agar bisa memberikan resep hiraishin pada konohamaru, tapi neechan tidak bisa janji karena itu adalah jutsu dari ayahnya naruto kun, ucap hinata

Terima kasih neechan…ucap hanabi

Pembicaraan dua bersaudara itu tidak lepas dari untuk melepas rindu. Di samping itu naruto yang pergi ke kantor hokage telah sampai di di kantor hokage dengan sasuke, jiraya dan shunade berada disana.

Jadi sasuke, aku sebagai temanmu akan membantu mu jika aku memang memiliki kemampuan unntk membantu. Jadi jelaskan apa permasalah yang terjadi ini. Ucap naruto

Naruto aku memiliki masalah tentang kematian danzo, dan aku takut bahwa orang yang membunuh danzo mengingikan informasi tentang klan uchiha yang ingin melakukan kudeta waktu itu. Jadi bagaimana menurut mu. Ucap sasuke

Jiraya sensei, apa saja yang sudah team pemeriksaan dapatkan waktu itu? Tanya naruto

Aku menemukan sebuah fuinjutsu yang aktif saat kami menyentuh barang bukti yang tertinggal sehingga semua orang dan barang bukti yang tertinggal itu musnah oleh ledakan yang di ciptakan oleh fuin itu. Ucap jiraya

Kalau begitu kita tidak punya bukti tentang pembunuhan itu? Kalau begitu kita akan sulit untuk menangkap penjahatnya. Atau mungkin ada seseorang yang dendam karena danzo merupakan sisi gelap dari konoha dan selalu menggunakan cara kotor untuk tujuannya. Ucap naruto

Kalian harus memiliki riwayat tentang danzo, dan mencari tau informasi tentangnya lebih detil. Dan saran pertama ku adalah sai yang masih selamat dalam pasukan nee itu. Ucap naruto

Dari mana kau mengetahui bahwa sai seorang masih selamat? Tanya kohaku yang baru saja datang

Kau selalu saja merepotkan, aku adalah seseorang yang meneliti semuanya sebelum bertindak. Jadi jika aku perkirakan sai yang dalam team zero maka hanya dia seorang yang selamat dalam pembantaian itu. Jadi bagaimana apakah kau mengerti? Tanya naruto

Hey kau pak tua, jangan memperkeruh suasana. Jadi apakah menurutmu sai mengetahui sesuatu? Tanya sasuke

Mungkin saja, ucap naruto

Tapi bagaimana jika tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang itu, ? Tanya sasuke

Berarti kita menemui jalan buntu, dan untuk fuinjutsu itu aku sebagai seorang uzumaki dapat menggunakanya baru-baru ini setelah menemukan gulungan ini dari desa uzugakure. Ucap naruto menunjukkan gulungan rahasia fuinjutsu yang berlevel tak masuk akal.

Apa itu?tanya sasuke

Disinilah rahasia kenapa desa uzumaki tidak dapat terlihat dari peta dan tidak dapat dirasakan oleh cakra ucap naruto

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 03

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Berarti kita menemui jalan buntu, dan untuk fuinjutsu itu aku sebagai seorang uzumaki dapat menggunakanya baru-baru ini setelah menemukan gulungan ini dari desa uzugakure. Ucap naruto menunjukkan gulungan rahasia fuinjutsu yang berlevel tak masuk akal.

"Apa itu?"tanya sasuke

"Disinilah rahasia kenapa desa uzumaki tidak dapat terlihat dari peta dan tidak dapat dirasakan oleh cakra" ucap naruto.

"Jadi hanya dengan fuinjutsu desa itu bahkkan tidak diketahui sampai saat ini." Ucap shunade

"Ya, fuinjutsu itu berada pada tingkat yang sangat sulit dibandingkan dengan fuin yang ada di sekitar tempat kejadian, jadi aku rasa sebaiknya kau Tanya sai terlebih dahulu lalu kau bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa kenapa sesuatu seperti itu bisa terjadi." Ucap naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto memohon untuk pamit dan meninggalkan kantor hokage langsung menuju ke diaman hyuga. Sementara itu di klan hyuga hinata sedang bersama dengan ayah dan adiknya yang sedang melepas rindu masing-masing dari mereka. sesampainya disana naruto langsung disambut dengan pelukan dari hinata yang membuat semua orang disana terlonjak kaget karena belum ada seorangpun yang berani bertindak seperti itu di depan pemimpin klan yang dikenal dengan keeleganannya itu.

"Hinata jaga sopan santunmu." Ucap hiashi

"Ah ayah,….bukankah dari dulu aku sudah seperti ini dengan naruto kun. Jadi kenapa harus malu, dan juga kami kemari selain membantu tuan jiraya dalam kasusnya, naruto kun juga ingin meminta ku menjadi istrinya". Ujar hinata dengan senyum

Melihat keberanian sang kandidat pertama pemimpin klan hyuga, membuat semua orang panas dingin bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani berkata secara trus terang seperti itu.

"Hinata chan, bisakah kau biarkan aku yang berbicara. Kalau kamu yang berbicara nanti semua penghuni disini bisa mati karena tidak bisa bernafas." Ujar naruto membujuk hinata untuk diam

"Ehm…ya begitulah tuan hiashi, aku kemari bukan hanya untuk membantu jiraya sensei dalam kasus danzo, akan tetapi aku juga punya tujuan lain yaitu meminta hinata menjadi istriku. Dan tentu saja itu jika kau mengizinkan." Ucap naruto

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan naruto seperti itu mulai panic karena jika ayahnya tidak merestuinnya maka dia tidak akan memjadi istri dari naruto.

"Ayah…kumohon…"ucap hinata kepada ayahnya

"Hinata ,….bukankah dia mengatakan jika ayah tidak setuju dia tidak akan menjadikanmu istrinya. Jika begitu ayah tidak akan merestui kalian berdua." Ucap hiashi

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui akan berakhir seperti ini akhirnya hanya tersenyum pasrah. Dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak meninggalkan kediaman hyuga. Akan tetapi diluar perkiraan hinata mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken tipe angin dari fuin yang ia bawa dan langsung mengamuk dengan sekuat tenaga. Bukan hanya satu, akan tetapi berpuluh-puluh shuriken raksasa dilemparkan oleh hinata sembarangan didalam ruangan itu dan memecahkan semua shuriken itu dengan bantuan kawat di tangannya. Sehingga hampir sebagian besar ruangan itu hancur berantakan, merasa kurang hinata pergi dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukanya maka keluarlah naga air dari gulungan itu dan akhirnya dia dengan gulungan yang lain keluarlah elemen petir sehingga serangan itu menjadi sangat berbahaya.

Melihat kepergian naruto yang sudah lebih jauh, maka hinata akhirnya mengejar naruto sebelum dia masuk ke dalam desa uzugakure, karena jika naruto telah memasukinya dan hinata belum ikut maka kecil kemungkinan hinata bisa bersama dengan naruto lagi.

"Naruto kun tunggu." Ucap hinata

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan hinata hanya berjalan santai dan pergi begitu saja, akan tetapi hinata tanpa menyerah terus mengejar naruto sehingga dia dengan susah payah dapat memegang lengan naruto. Dan setibanya mereka di danau tempat mereka muncul tadi pagi maka dengan segel tangan yang sedikit berlawanan maka naruto menciptakan pusaran air dan masuk kesana hingga menghilang dan tiba di desa uzugakure bersama hinata yang kelelahan karena mengejarnya.

Sementara itu, di desa konoha semua orang tampak sedikit panic karena terjadi sedikit ledakan di kediam klan hyuga. Sementara semua pasukan klan hyuga sedang mencari naruto dan hinata akan tetapi mereka tidak dapat menemukan dimana keberadaan naruto dan hinata.

Sementara di desa uzugakure, naruto yang marah langsung menghancurkan semua yang di hadapannya dengan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Elemen angin : tornado

Dengan kedua jutsu itu, dan karena kebiasaan naruto yang menambahkan elemen yinyang maka dampak dari kehancuran jutsu itu malah lebih besar dan besar lagi. Sedang kan hinata hanya diam menunggu naruto melepaskan semua emosinya dan akan membujuk naruto nanti jika dia sudah meluapkan amarahnya. Dan dengan melihat amarah naruto di sini, dia mengerti sekarang kenapa naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan dengan santai dan kembali ke desa uzugakure. Karena dia tidak mau menghancurkan desa konoha dimana tempat dia dilahirkan.

Setelah beberapa saat naruto melampiaskan amarahnya, Nampak hutan yang ada di bagian utara seperti terkena bencana alam, kerusakan dimana-mana, api dan tanah tidak bisa di hitung jumlah besar lubang dan baranya, pohon-pohon tumbang bahkan tak bisa terhitung jumlahnya. Dan dengan melepaskan semua amarahnya itu naruto akhirnya sedikit tenang dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dalam air untuk menjenihkan pikirannya.

Sedangkan hinata sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana agar dia bisa berbicara dengan naruto lagi. Tentu saja naruto pasti marah dengannya, karena itu naruto tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali. Dan saat melihat naruto mandi dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya, hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut mandi dan mengajak naruto untuk berbicara sambil mandi.

"Ehm…naruto kun…bo..bolehkah aku ikut mandi dengan mu?" Tanya hinata gugup

…..

Karena tidak ada balasan dari naruto hinata akhirnya menceburkan diri kedalam air yang cukup dingin itu. Tentu saja dengan melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Emh..naruto kun….bukankah naruto kun dulu mau….mandi bersama dengan ku?" Tanya hinata lagi

…

Lagi-lagi naruto tak membalas perkataan hinata. Karena naruto selalu diam tanpa membalas pertanyaan hinata, dengan tekat yang bulat hinata memeluk naruto dari belakang dan menggesekkan buah dada nya yang besar itu ke punggung naruto.

"Nee….naruto kun, bukankah kau selalu menginginkan hal ini?" Tanya hinata sambil menggosok punggung naruto dengan buah dadanya.

"Sudah lah hinata aku sedang tidak ingin sekarang". Ucap naruto

"Apakah naruto kun benar-benar marah padaku, bahkan dari dulu naruto kun ingin mandi bersamaku, dan sekarang aku yang sudah mau malah naruo kun sedang tidak mau. Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini tanpa disentuh oleh naruto kun." Ucap hinata berlinang air mata

"Sudahlah hinata, kalau kau menangis aku akan benar-benar marah pada mu". Ucap naruto

"Bahkan untuk menyentuh tubuhku saja naruto kun sudah tidak mau. Apakah aku akan di campakkan nantinya. Naruto kun, aku tidak mau naruto kun marah lagi, jadi katakana apa yang naruto kun mau, apa saja akan aku lakukan". Ucap hinata mulai putus asa. Bagaimana tidak sebelumnya naruto sangat ingin mandi berdua dengan nya dan sekarang jangankan untuk menyentuhnya berniat juga tidak.

"Peluk saja aku, mungkin aku akan sedikit tenang nanti", ucap naruto mengatakan keinginannya

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk naruto dari belakang. Sementara naruto yang sedang marah pada keluarga hinata bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya karena pelukan hinata.

"Ehm..hinata chan lain kali jika aku mau mandi bersama hinata chan boleh ya?" ucap naruto

Hinata dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala saat melihat perubahan sikap naruto yang sudah seperti semula.

"Terserah naruto kun saja, yang penting naruto kun jangan mendiamkan ku seperti ini lagi" ucap hinata setelah itu.

"Ehm…hinata chan, saat kembali ke konoha nanti kau tidak usah ikut ya. Biar aku saja saat kembali" nanti. Ujar naruto

"Tapi klan hyuga akan mencarimu saat kau kesana nanti, bagaimana kau akan menghadapi mereka?" Tanya hinata

"Biar aku urus itu, kau hanya perlu menunggu disini dan masak makanan yang enak." Ujar naruto

"Yah..jika itu yang kau inginkan aku ya menurut saja". Ucap hinata

Setelah perdebatan yang dilakukan yang melibatkan mandi bersama antara hinata dan naruto. Akhirnya mereka berdua dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah menghadapi mereka saat ini.

#skip#

Saat malam tiba, hinata mulai memeluk naruto dalam tempat tidur mereka. ya sudah sejak lama hinata sering melakukan itu, tapi satu yang berbeda malam ini kalau biasanya naruto tak membalas pelukan hinata, untuk malam ini naruto akhirnya membalas pelukan hinata.

"Bagaimana hinata chan, apakah enak jika aku peluk seperti ini?" Tanya naruto

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau melakukan ini, ini sangat hangat. Kalau bisa naruto kun harus memeluku setiap saat." Ujar hinata

Dengan berbicara ringan, naruto dan hinata mulai terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi mereka. sehingga mereka dapat tidur dan bermimpi dengan senyum mengambang di kedua wajah mereka.

#skip#

Keesokan hari di desa uzugakure naruto dan hinata dengan malasnya masih berbaring di tempat tidur mereka, karena capek akibat berbicara yang cukup panjang tadi malam.

"Nee…naruto kun, apa yang ingin kau makan saat pulang nanti?" Tanya hinata

"Apa saja yang penting enak". Ucap naruto mulai bangun dari tempat tidur,

Setelah beberapa menit naruto melakukan mandi dan hinata memasak untuk naruto. Akhirnya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan akhirnya selesai dan dengan bersama-sama mereka sarapan di ruangan sederhana itu. Dalam kesunyian saat makan naruto dan hinata hanya menikmati makanan yang mereka makan dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka.

"Ehm hinata chan, seelah aku pikir-pikir sebaiknya kau ikut aku kedesa konoha". Ucap naruto tiba-tiba

"Ehh…kenapa dadakan seperti ini. Aku bahkan belum menyiapkaan apapun yang di perlukan untuk bepergian". Ucap hinata

"Kita akan datang ke desa konoha dengan melalui pintu gerbang desa konoha. Jadi yang kita perlukan hanya beberapa shuriken raksasa dan senjata lainnya". Ucap naruto

"Apakah kita akan memakai rompi dan ikat kepala dari desa uzugakure sekarang naruto kun"? Tanya hinata

"Apakah itu sudah selesai dibuat?" Tanya naruto

Ya, saat kita kekonoha kemaren aku sempat mampir ke tempat pembuatan barang itu dan katanya sudah bisa diambil sekarang. Ujar hinata

Kalau begitu kita akan mampir dulu ke toko itu dan langsung ke konoha. Ucap naruto

Flashback

Setelah berhasil membunuh kabuto dan menjadikan nya sebagai edotensei, akhirnya naruto dan hinata mulai berjalan pulang menuju desa uzugakure,

"Ehm hinata chan, kita mampir sembentar ya di dekat desa konoha. Disana ada tempat pembuatan rompi dan ikat kepala.. jadi kita akan membuat rompi dan seragam ninja sendiri". Ucap naruto

"Oh..naruto kun sudah memikirkan sejauh itu. Tapi uang untuk membayar itu semua kita dapat dari mana?" Tanya hinata

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang saat berkelana dulu, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir". Ujar naruto

Flashback end

"Baiklah hinata chan, ayo kita berangkat ke desa konoha dan buat mereka terkejut bahwa desa uzumaki benar-benar akan bangkit dan menggemparkan seluruh desa lainnya". Ucap naruto

"Ini akan benar-benar seru, ya kan naruto kun." Ujar hinata

Akhirnya hinata dan naruto berangkat menuju desa konohagakure dengan jalur pertama mereka memasuki desa uzugakure. Akan tetapi di tengah jalan ada orang yang mencegat perjalanan kedua shinobi itu, sehingga terjadi pembunuhan yang tidak direncanakan oleh mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak 5 orang perampok mati dalam seketika saat hinata marah karena momen yang romantic bersama naruto diganggu oleh mereka berlima, dan akhirnya tanpa dapat banyak berfikir ke 5 jantung mereka tertembus oleh ketajaman pedang neiburi di tangan hinata.

"Kalian ini dasar kurang ajar, aku sedang berbicara dengan naruto kun jadi jangan mengganggu." Teriak hinata kepada kelima mayat yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Hinata chan kau keterlaluan. Elemen tanah : pemakaman" Ucap naruto membuat sebuah lubang yang di tempati oleh masing-masing mayat itu tergeletak dan langsung menutup kembali.

"Sudahlah simpan neiburi itu kembali, kalau tidak nanti aku ambil kembali". Ujar naruto

Hinata yang mengetahui naruto yang sedang menasehatinya langsung menyimpan neiburi ke dalam lengannya kembali.

"Ehm…..naruto kun sampai mana kita berbicara tadi?" Tanya hinata

"Entahlah aku sampai lupa, ngomong-ngomong kita sebentar lagi sampai jadi sebaiknya kita cepat karena hari sudah beranjak siang". Ujar naruto

Karena hari yang mulai siang akhirnya naruto dan hinata berlari menuju ketempat pembuatan rompi dan ikat kepala itu, dan sesampai nya mereka disana mereka disambut oleh penjaga tokoh yang menyapa dengan hormat.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan itu

"Saya ingin mengambil pesanan berupa rompi dan ikat kepala untuk kami". Ucap hinata

"Oh ya rompi dan ikat kepala itu telah selesai beberapa waktu lalu, jadi tuan dan nona silahkan ikut saya." Ucap pelayan itu

"Apakah itu barangnya"? Tanya naruto

"Ya tuan itu rompi yang anda pesan dan ikat kepala nya juga langsung ada dalam sakunya." Ujar pelayan itu

Naruto dan hinata melihat rompi yang mereka maksud itu dengan tersenyum, bagaimana tidak yang dimaksut rompi di situ bukanlah rompi seperti pada umumnya akan tetapi itu lebih mirip pada jubah seorang samurai dengan warna kuning dan ungu seperti warna rambut hinata dan naruto

"Jadi paman berapa harga dari semua ini?" Tanya naaruto

"15000 yen tuan, tapi itu bisa di kurangi tuan". Ujarnya

Itu harga yang murah untuk karya seperti ini, jadi ambilah ini ujar naruto memberikan 15500 yen kepada paman itu

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa tuan, anda member saya uang yang lebih cukup banyak. Apaka nona itu tidak akan marah?" Ucapnya ragu menerima uang 500 yen dari naruto

"Ya dia akan baik-baik saja, apakah kami bisa mengganti pakaian disini" ucap naruto

"Tentu saja tuan, anda bisa lakukan itu disini". Ucap penjual itu dengan senyum

Setelah beberapa saat naruto dan hinata akhirnya keluar dengan menggunakan jubah mereka dengan warna yang sama dengan rambut mereka.

"Em…paman kami akan memesan senjata yang cukup banyak, yaitu 50 shuriken tipe angin dan 50 shuriken biasa dalam ukuran raksasa ya paman". Ucap naruto

"Hah..benarkah itu. Saya akan memberikan bonus jika sudah sebanyak itu". Ujarnya

"Tidak perlu paman, jika paman memberikan kami bonus maka keuntungan paman akan berkurang jadi pakailah itu untuk melindungi dan memberi makan kelurga paman". Ucap hinata

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan pesanan anda dalam waktu 2 bulan jadi tolong bersabarlah". Ucap paman itu

"Baik paman kami pamit" ucap hinata dan naruto pergi meninggalakan paman yang masih tersenyum karena hari ini dia memiliki untung yang sangat banyak disamping mendapat pesanan 100 shuriken. Setelah meninggalkan paman itu naruto dan hinata langsung menuju ke desa konoha dengan jubah dan ikat kepala yang menunjukkan mereka adalah shinobi dari desa uzugakure.

"Hinata chan, sebelum kita masuk gerbang desa konoha aku akan memasang fuinjutsu penyimpanan di semua baris besi jubah kita ini. Sehingga kita akan mampu untuk memangil senjata itu jika di perlukan". Ujar naruto

Dengan membuat banyak segel di lempengan besi jubah itu, akhirnya banyak segel terbuat di sana. Dan banyak senjata yang tersimpan didalamnya. Yang terutama adalah hiraishin yang ditempelkan naruto pada telapak tangan dari hinata.

"Sekarang sudah selesai", ucap naruto

"Tapi jika semua persenjataan ada di dalam jubah milik ku, bagaimana dengan naruto kun sendiri?" Tanya hinata

"Aku tidak akan lepas kendali seperti mu kemaren" ejek naruto

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung cemberut dan membuang muka.

"Naruto kun jahat ah….aku selalu di ejek." Ucap hinata

Karena gemas melihat hinata begitu naruto dengan cepat langsung mengangkat hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari menuju gerbang desa konoha dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sehingga saat mereka tiba di gerbang desa konoha membuat para penjaga kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah… naruto kun jahat" ucap hinata dengan melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah naruto.

"Hahaha…kau lucu jika sedang marah hinata." Ucap naruto setelah menangkap kunai itu dengan tangannya.

"Ehm…"ucap penjaga pintu gerbang desa konoha

"Maaf apa yang kalian pakai itu adalah zirah seperti pada zaman hokage pertama dahulu?" Tanya penjaga pintu gerbang

"Ya, kira-kira begitu. Karena kami hanya desa yang memiliki satu klan jadi kami mengambil seragam dari pendahulu saat perang ninja". Ucap naruto

"Ehm..naruto kun aku akan ikut ke kantor hokage saja ya." Pinta hinata

"Kau Cuma harus berjalan mengikutiku hinata tidak perlu izin." Ujar naruto kepada hinata

Setelah mengisi data diri di pos penjaga naruto dan hinata langsung pergi kearah kantor hokage. Dan setibanya mereka disana mereka disambut dengan omelan dari shunade karena kedatangan mereka yang telat

"Naruto hinata darimana saja kalian, kenapa datang saat sudah hampir makan siang seperti ini". Ucap shunade

"Kami hanya mampir untuk ke tempat pembuatan zirah ini, jadi kami agak sedikit telat." Ucap naruto

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 04

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Setelah mengisi data diri di pos penjaga narto dan hinata langsung pergi kearah kantor hokage. Dan setibanya mereka disana mereka disambut dengan omelan dari shunade karena kedattangan mereka yang telat

Naruto hinata darimana saja kalian, kenapa datang saat sudah hamper makan siang seperti ini. Ucap shunade

Kami hanya mampir untuk ke tempat pembuatan zirah ini, jadi kami agak sedikit telat. Ucap naruto

Semua orang baru menyadari bahwa naruto dan hinata telah menggunakan baju zirah seperti pada zaman hokage pertama dan kedua, dan itu membuat semua orang disana mengingat bahwa naruto adalah seorang yang bisa menguasai perubahan jenis cakra air dan kayu. Jadi naruto mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan menggunakan seragam khas dari klan-klan terdahulu.

"Hey…apa kalian semua mendengarkan ku." Ucap naruto

"Ya, kami mendengarkan mu, hanya saja kami tidak akan mengira bisa melihat seseorang dengan jubah yang sama seperti pendahulu kita." Ucap shunade

"Nah naruto, kenapa jubah hinata memiliki begitu banyak segel di lempengan besinya". Ucap jiraya

"Segel itu hanya menyimpan semua senjata kami jadi jika aku perlu senjata aku hanya perlu meminta pada hinata. Bagaimana tentng penyelidikan pembunuhan terhadap danzo?" Tanya naruto

"Sai mengatakan semenjak dia masuk dalam team zero dia sudah jarang mendapatkan kabar dari nee". Ucap sasuke

"Ini sulit, bahkan seorang anggota nee tidak memiliki informasi tentang danzo pemimpin mereka". ujar naruto

"Baiklah agar ini tidak merepotkan dan jadi masalah dalam desa konoha kita beritahukan saja bahwa danzo tewas dalam misi yang dia lakukan dan itu adalah rahasia klas ss". Ujar sasuke

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan sharingan miliknya? Apakah itu harus di cari"? Tanya jiraya

"Kalau memang dia di bunuh oleh musuh konoha pasti seseorang akan datang dan mengalahkan kita semua dengan jutsu itu. Jadi untuk sekarang kita aman" . ujar sasuke

"Baiklah kalau begitu sasuke, jiraya sensei, dan nenek shunade aku akan mengajak hinata pulang ke desa kami." Ujar naruto

Setelah berpamitan dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, naruto menggandeng tangan hinata keluar dan ingin meninggalkan desa konoha. Akan tetapi, perjalanan yang mereka lakukan di cegat oleh sekelompok anggota dari klan hyuga yang menginginkan agar naruto tidak membawa hinata pergi.

"Naruto…aku ingin kau memulangkan nona hinata". Ucap seseorang yang berada paling depan.

"Hinata, aku akan menunggu di depan dan kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Terserah kau mau pakai cara apa." ujar naruto dengan mood yang mulai tidak enak didengar

"Eh…naruto kun, tapi naruto kun tidak marahkan dengan ku?" Tanya hinata takut, pasalnya kemaren karena penolakan dari sang ayah naruto langsung mendiamkannya hampir seharian penuh, dan jika terus begini naruto pasti akan ngambek lagi dengan nya.

"Ya, tapi cepat lah". Ujar naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri

"Maaf tolong jangan buat naruto kun marah lagi dengan ku, kemaren saja beruntung aku dapat membujuknya kalau tidak aku bisa kedinginan tau malam nya. Jadi katakan pada ayah, jangan ganggu kami jika ayah tidak memberikan restu". Ujar hinata pergi

"Nona hinata, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari desa konoha." Ujar seseorang yang paling depan tadi

Mendengar dan melihat pergerakan mereka yang hendak menghalangi jalannya untuk pulang, hinata langsung mengeluarkan shuriken tipe angin dari jubahnya.

"Aku tidak mau melukai kalian semua, akan tetapi kalian tidak memberiku pulihan." Ucap hinata

Setelah mengatakan itu, hinata langsung melemparkan shuriken itu dengan cepat, akan tetapi

Kaiten

seorang yang mungkin pemimpin dari kelompok itu membuat kubah dari cakra untuk melindungi dirinya dan teman temanya dari shuriken itu. Sehingga shuriken itu terpental jauh dari sasaran utama nya.

"Nona hinata sebaiknya anda menyerah, kalau tidak aku .."

"Aku apa.."ujar hinata memotong perkataan dari orang itu.

Hinata hendak menyerang kembali, akan tetapi dengan tiba-tiba naruto memegang bahunya dan disisi klan hyuga ada sasuke yang menghadangnya.

"Sudahlah hinata, ayo kita pergi". Ujar naruto

"Tunggu nona hinata…jangan pergi dengan nya" ujar ketua dari sekelompok hyuga itu.

"Hey kau sudah lah, apakah kau tidak melihat ikat kepala mereka? itu bukanlah lambang dari desa konoha" ujar sasuke

"Bukankah sebuah desa tidak dapat diakui jika belum mendapat persetujuan dari semua desa. Jadi kami masih memiliki peluang mengambil nona hinata kembali." Ucap orang itu

"Heh kau ini, apakah menurutmu dulu kita bertarung sesame klan, jadi anggap saja mereka adalah klan yang kuat yang dapat membentuk desa sendiri tanpa bantuan dari klan lain". Terang sasuke

Berbeda dengan sasuke, naruto masih berjalan dengan santai bersama hinata ingin meninggalkan desa konoha, jika naruto berjalan dengan santai berbeda dengan hinata yang cemas jika naruto marah dengannya lagi,

'Apakah naruto kun marah lagi dengan ku?' Pikir hinata dalam diamnya

"Ehm…naruto kun, apakah kau ngambek lagi dengan ku/?" Tanya hinata was-was

"Tidak, aku hanya lagi males bicara," ucap naruto yang membuat hinata sedikit lega, karena jika naruto marah lagi dengan nya, entah bagaimana lagi hinata akan membujuk naruto.

"Emm…hinata kita mampir ke ichiraku ramen saja yuk, aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen". Ujar naruto

Hinata langsung menganggukkan kepala, karena naruto benar-benar tidak marah dengannya. Dan terbukti dengan dia yang mengajak hinata makan ramen.

"Halo paman, lama tak bertemu. Aku memesan ramen ukuran jumbo 1 dan hinata…"ucap naruto menatap hinata

"Ramen miso satu" ucap hinata kepada paman

"Naruto sudah lama kau tidak makan ramen di toko ku, memangnya kamu kemana?" Tanya paman itu pada langgannan nya itu.

"Kami sekarang sudah masuk dalam desa uzugakure". Ucap naruto

"Ohh…aku sangat sedih jika begitu. Aku bakalan kehilangan pelanggan setia ku." Ujar paman

"Kalau begitu, untuk terakhir kali ini aku akan memborong ramen paman semuanya". Ucap naruto

"Eh…tapi siapa yang akan memakan semuanya". Ucap hinata bingung

"Kita akan membagikanya kepada semua orang yang ada di desa konoha." Ucap naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kemana naruto pergi?" Tanya paman itu

"Dia pasti sedang menemui konohamaru dan teman-temannya untuk mengumpulkan warga yang kurang mampu untuk makan ramen bersama." Ucap hinata

Setelah hinata berbicara seperti itu, naruto sudah muncul kembali di dekatnya. Dan mengatakan bahwa semua nya sudah beres.

Flashback

Setelah kepergiannya dari ramen ichiraku naruto langsung muncul di dekat latihan kelompok konohamaru. Akan tatapi disana juga ada teman se team nya. Jadi saat mereka melihat naruto semuanya langsung gembira, pasalnya naruto adalah orang yang mau berbagi tentang jutsu yang hebat.

"Wah….ada kak naruto?" Ucap mogi

"Kak naruto….aku sudah bisa membuat rasen shuriken dan melemparnya dengan jarak 5 meter" ucap konohamaru semangat

"Ya itu bagus untuk mu, dan kakak kesini ingin minta tolong dengan kalian untuk memberitahukan kepada penduduk desa konoha yang kurang mampu untuk membeli makanan silahkan datang ke ramen ichiraku untuk makan ramen, anak anak seperti kalian juga boleh diajak" ucap naruto pada konohamaru dkk.

"Benarkah, ye….kak naruto memang baik…kalau begitu aku akan langsung mencari semua orang ". Ucap konohamaru.

Flashback end

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu hinata dan naruto langsung kagum dengan usaha yang dilakukan konohamaru, semua orang akhirnya antri di depan ramen ichiraku untuk makan ramen termasuk juga hanabi yang merupakan pacar dari konohamaru.

"Paman untuk semua warga ini, berapa yang harus ku bayar." Ucap naruto

"1500 yen semuanya naruto" ucap paman itu

"Hinata chan, bisa tolong aku keluarkan gulungan itu". Ucap naruto kepada hinata

Hinata langsung mengambil guulungan yang ada di balik jubahnya, dan ketika di buka ada sebuah segel fuin dan ketika di aktifkan maka muncullah uang yang cukup banyak dan dengan uang itu naruto membayar semuanya. Dan langsung disimpan oleh hinata saat sudah digunakan oleh naruto

"Paman tentang kupon yang aku dapatkan, bisahkah aku memberikannya pada orang lain?" Tanya naruto

"Tentu saja, itu tetap akan berlaku". Uajr paman

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya ramen di ichiraku habis padahal hari baru beranjak siang. Ini semua karena naruto yang memborong semuanya.

"Konohamaru, kakak memiliki 50 kupon ramen ichiraku, dan kau harus menggunakanya dengan bijak agar kau dapat bertahan jika dalam situasi genting." Ucap naruto memberikan 50 lembar kupon ichiraku

"Wah…konohamaru memang adik kak naruto, bahkan 50 kupon ramen yang dikatakan hanya kak naruto sendiri yang memilikinya diberikan semua. Aku jadi iri." Ucap mogi

Disamping itu, hanabi menatap hinata dengan pandangan sedih. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa melihat hinata pergi begitu saja. Akan tetapi jika melihat kakak nya bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya maka itu sangat membaut dia senang.

"Ehm…hinata nee, hati-hati ya, naruto ni san juga harus menjaga hinata nee dengan baik". Ucap hanabi

"Kenapa kau bersedih hanabi chan bukankah kau tidak suka menangis". Ucap hinata

"Hanabi chan, tenang saja kan masih ada aku". Ucap konohamaru

"Hinata chan, sebaiknya kau tinggal saja di desa konoha. Aku tidak tega jika melihat hanabi bersedih seperti itu". Ucap naruto membuat terkejut hanabi dan hinata

"Eh….naruto nii jangan begitu, bawalah hinata nee chan pergi dari desa. Aku rasa dia memiliki tempat yang hebat disana, disini dia selalu diolok-olok oleh ayah jadi daripada nee chan sedih tinggal di desa lebih baik dia ikut naruto nii saja". Ujar hanabi

"Apa-apaan itu, apakah naruto kun bermaksut meninggalkan ku dan tidak mau mengajakku lagi?" Tanya hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Tentu saja tidak, ehm..baiklah kalau begitu kami akan pergi. Konohamaru aku titipkan ichiraku pada mu jangan sampai paman merasa kesepian karena tidak ada pelanggan". Ucap naruto

"Ya…serahkan pada ku" ucap konohamaru

Dengan perlahan naruto dan hinata kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan yang selalu mereka lalui dulu. Dan sekarang masa terakhir dari mereka untuk menginjakan kaki di desa ini sebelum mereka memulai apa yang mereka rencanakan. Konohamaru dan hanabi yang melihat kepergian naruto dan hinata merasa sangat sedih dan tidak dapat menahan air mata mereka untuk jatuh. Tiba-tiba naruto berhenti dan menghampiri konohamaru dan teman-temannya.

"Konohamaru, ambilah gulungan jutsu rasengan level ke 3 ini, simpan dan jagalah dengan nyawamu. Dan untuk kalian berdua ini adalah gulungan jutsu rank B jenis perubahan cakra kalian. Jadi gunakan dengan bijak. Dan satu lagi" ucap naruto memberikan ke 4 orang itu dengan kunai cabang 3 miliknya yang berwarna hitam.

Hinata melihat hal itu langsung memeluk dan berbisik kepada hanabi agar tidak jauh dari konohamaru dan jangan melupakan kunai yang diberikan naruto saat sedang misi diluar desa. Dengan meneteskan air mata hinata memberikan nasehat pada hanabi.

"Ya…"balas hanabi kecil

"Konohamaru, jadilah laki-laki yang lebih hebat dari pada kakak. Setelah itu jadilah hokage selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa jagalah hanabi untuk ku dan hinata nee" ucap naruto

"Ya…aku akan melakukan itu. Walau kakak jauh disana desa ini akan tetap aman selama kami masih memiliki tekat api di dada kami". Ucap konohamaru berjanji

"Kau akan menjadi kuat dan terus bertambah kuat konohamaru," gumam naruto saat hendak meninggalkan desa konoha.

Akhirnya naruto dan hinata pergi dari desa konoha dan mulai perjalanan mereka yang panjang menuju desa uzugakure.

#skip#

Setelah satu minggu naruto dan hinata meninggalkan desa konoha, terjadi banyak perubahan di desa konoha yang mana konohamaru dan ke dua temannya sudah bisa menguasai jutsu rank B walau masih pada tahap genin, terlebih konohamaru yang sudah menambah jarak lemparan rasen shuriken miliknya yang dapat masuk dalam kategori rank S jutsu. Sedangkan hanabi dia bahkan lebih bisa bertahan lama menggunakan byakugan bahkan diantara semua pengguna byakugan hanabi adalah orang pertama yang mampu mengaktifkan byakugan dalam waktu 24 jam tanpa berhenti. Dan itu membuat dia menjadi ahli dalam byakugan dengan kekuatan lebih dari hinata sendiri.

Sementara itu di desa uzugakure, naruto selalu latihan menggunakan cakra biju di dalam tubuhnya. Karena kurama yang merupakan ekor 9 sudah bisa dikendalikan maka biju lainny dari ekor 2 sampai ekor 7 pun bisa dikendalikan dengan baik. Sehingga dengan bantuan dari ke 6 biju itu naruto dapat memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti, bisa mengeluarkan jaring akibat efek dari comei, elemen lava dari songoku, membuat ilusi dari isobu, api biru dari matatabi, dan dapat berubah jadi cairan dari saiken. Karena kemampuan itu naruto dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan apa saja yang dia mau.

Sementara hinata yang melakukan latihan dalam tingkat yang sama dengan hanabi dengan kemampuan yang lebih berpariasi dari pada hanabi, karena hinata berlatih byakugan dengan menggunakan senjata dan tanpa senjata sehingga dia memiliki pariasi serangan yang hanya dimiliki oleh nya seorang saja sebagai pengguna byakugan dan senjata. Akurasi yang sejak dahulu adalah dalam tingkat 100% membuat hinata dalam kategori sangat menakutkan jika bergabung dengan neiburi, bahkan naruto yang melakukan latihan dengan nya merasa kesulitan dengan itu, jadi dapat dikatakan hinata akan membuat semua lawannya tewas jika tidak memiliki reflex yang bagus dan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

#skip#

Setelah 2 bulan latihan bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan para biju itu. Akhirnya naruto dapat dengan mudah membuat gabungan dari kelima jenis perubahan cakranya dengan ukuran yang berdiameter 30 cm. dan itu bukan hanya satu, naruto bahkan bisa membaut 5 jutsu itu dengan sangat mudah sekarang. Sedangkan hinata, byakugan yang dilatih secara terus menerus akhirnya dapat aktif 25 jam tanpa henti dan ditambah dengan pariasi serangan mereka, itu akan sangat mematikan untuk lawan-lawan mereka.

"Hinata chan, latihan kita cukupkan sampai disini. Kita akan mengambil pesanan yang kita pesan waktu itu". Ujar naruto

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mencari banyak ninja pelarian atau buronan dari desa-desa lain untuk di tukar menjadi uang". Ucap naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, naruto kun mau makan siang dengan apa"? Tanya hinata

"Bukankah apa saja yang kau masak selalu aku makan hinata chan, jadi masak apa saja aku akan memakannya nanti" ujar naruto

Setelah mendengar komenter naruto, hinata langsung pergi ke dapur rumah sederhana yang di buat oleh naruto menggunakan elemen kayu miliknya. Keduanya saat ini seperti pasangan suami istri, padahal mereka bukanlah suami istri. Memang hinata selalu memancing naruto untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri akan tetapi selalu di tolak naruto entah karena apa. setelah beberapa saat memasak didapur hinata menyajikan makanan di atas meja dan menikmatinya bersama-sama.

"Ehm naruto kun,…bisakah kita melakukan itu nanti malam." Ucap hinata

"Itu apa.?" Tanya naruto tidak mengerti

"Itu,….masa naruto kun tidak mengerti. Aku ingin melakkan itu dengan naruto kun". Ucap hinata

"Bukankah ayahmu tidak mengizinkan ku memilikimu hinata." Ucap naruto

"Tapi bukankah aku sudah mengizinkan mu untuk itu, bahkan setiap malam aku tidak memakai dalaman untuk memikatmu". Ucap hinata

"Ya kapan-kapan saja saat kita sudah cukup dengan hidup ini" ujar naruto

"Maksudmu?" Tanya hinata

"Ya setelah kita melakukan apa pun yang kita inginkan, jadi bersabarlah" ucap naruto

Setelah perkataan naruto, kesunyian menemani mereka dalam makan siang mereka. suasana menjadi canggung saat naruto berkata seperti itu, di lain sisi naruto juga sedih dengan berbicara begitu, karena dia sudah sangat ingin menggauli hinata, tapi Karena sang ayah tidak mengizinkanya jadi dia sedikit ogah-ogahan menyentuh hinata saat ini.

"Besok aku akan melakukan nya mulai dari kiri gakure dan mengambil pedang ke 7 dari 7 pendekar pedang dari kiri, jadi kau harus bersiap-siap" ucap naruto pada hinata memecah kesunyian

Tapi bagaimana kita bisa menyerang mereka tanpa ketahuan? Tanya hinata

Kita akan menggunakan….

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 05

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Setelah perkataan naruto, kesunyian menemani mereka dalam makan siang mereka. suasana menjadi canggung saat naruto berkata seperti itu, di lain sisi naruto juga sedih dengan berbicara begitu, karena dia sudah sangat ingin menggauli hinata, tapi Karena sang ayah tidak mengizinkanya jadi dia sedikit ogah-ogahan menyentuh hinata saat ini.

Besok aku akan melakukan nya mulai dari kiri gakure dan mengambil pedang ke 7 dari 7 pendekar pedang dari kiri, jadi kau harus bersiap-siap ucap naruto pada hinata memecah kesunyian

Tapi bagaimana kita bisa menyerang mereka tanpa ketahuan? Tanya hinata

"Kita akan menggunakan…."ucap naruto menghentikan ucapannya

"Menggunakan apa?" Tanya hinata

"Hange saja, walau mereka dapat merasakan cakra ku karena biju, tapi kau tidak akan mudah untuk dikenali karena aku akan memasang segel pada titik aliran cakramu sehingga dapat mengaburkan sensor mereka". ucap naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap hinata ragu

#skip#

Keesokan harinya, naruto dan hinata memakai baju zirah mereka dengan topeng setengah wajah. Mereka langsung keluar dari desa uzugakure dengan segel yang biasa mereka lakukan. Sementara itu, di desa kirigakure dalam keadaan aman-aman saja. Karena setelah masa perang berakhir mereka sangat damai dipimpin oleh seorang wanita bernama mei turami yang memiliki 2 kekei genkai. Dan kedamaiaan itu akan segera berakhir karena naruto dan hinata sedang dalam perjalanan kesini dengan semua kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan desa kirigakure.

"Hinata chan aku dengar ada seorang ninja pelarian yang di juluki sebagai raja gangster di daerah kirigakure, karena kekuatan dan banyaknya anggota dari gang itu maka mizukage tidak dapat menangkap mereka semua ataupun membunuhnya, sehingga kepala dari pemimpin gangster itu di hargai cukup mahal yaitu 100 yen".ucap naruto

"Jadi kita akan membunuh pemimpinnya saja tanpa membunuh anak buahnya"? Tanya hinata

"Ya, jika itu bisa di lakukan maka kita hanya perlu kepala dari pemimpinnya saja." Ucap naruto

"Baiklah yang ini biar aku yang hadapi, dan anak buah dari orang iyu naruto kun yang tangani ya". Ucap hinata

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya hinata dan naruto sampai dimarkas mereka, dan langsung menantang sang pemimpin untuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung memanggil pemimpin mereka karena semua orang itu hanya patuh atas perintah pimpinan mereka.

"Siapa yang berani menantang aku," teriak sang pimpinan gangster

"Saya ada di sini, aku ingin mendapatkan uang dari mizukage dengan memenggal kepalamu dan untuk itu aku akan menghadapimu dengan satu lawan satu." Ucap hinata

"Hahahaha…seorang perempuan ingin menghadapi ku sang raja dari gangster terbesar di kiri, ha jangan bercanda." Ucap orang itu dengan meremehkan hinata

"Apakah kau takut melawan pacarku satu lawan satu" balas naruto

Mendengar naruto berkata seperti itu membuat pria itu langsung meledakkan emosinya dan menyerang kearah hinata dengan kecepatan standar dari seorang shinobi dan menendang hinata dengan kaki kuatnya itu. Tetapi hinata bukanlah gadis biasa dia dengan mudah menghindari tendangan itu dan membalas dengan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah ke dada lawannya. Melihat balasan dari hinata, dengan sigap orang itu langsung membuat segel tangan dengan elemen air miliknya.

Elemen air : naga air

Melihat naga air yang cukup besar, hinata akhirnya mengambila sebuah kertas yang memiliki kaligrafi fuin di dalamnya dan ketika di tekan maka munculah naga api yang langsung melawan naga air milik orang itu. Setelah kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan kabut menyelimuti pandangan semua orang kecualli hinata yang sedang mengaktifkan byakugannya. Sementara anak buah dari gangster itu mulai panic ketika jutsu dari pemimpin mereka bisa di tahan dan hendak membantu akan tetapi semua itu tidak bisa di lakukan karena semua tubuh mereka sudah terjebak dalam sebuah jutsu yang tidak biasa dari naruto. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang masuk dalam gelembung dan ada yang terikat dalam jaring benang yang kuat. Sehingga mereka tidak dapat membantu pimpinan mereka. sementara itu hinata dan yang menghadapi musuhnya sudah berada pada mode ingin membunuh nya karena hinata sudah mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken tipe angin di kedua tangannya dan berlari dalam kabut yang mengaburkan penglihatan dari lawannya.

"Hah….aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa?" ucap gangster itu

Tiba-tiba tubuh dari gangster itu terluka dan menyebabkan teriakan yang sanagat kuat,

"Akhhh…kurang ajar dimana kau?" Tanya nya

"Aku ada disini," ucap hinata dengan menebaskan kembali shuriken miliknya dan hilang dalam kabut.

"Kau …akan ku bunuh kau," teriaknya

Elemen air : 100 peluru air

Dari danau yang ada disekelilingnya, munculah banyak butiran air dan mulai menyerang kearah yang tak beraturan. Sehingga hinata yang berada dalam kabut juga harus menghindari itu agar tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Dan saat jutsu itu berakhir hinata sudah ada di belakang lawannya siap menebaskan shuriken nya.

"Apakah kau sudah menyerah", gumam hinata langsung mmenebas leher penjahat itu dengan sekali tebas hingga putus. Dan membawa kepala orang itu ke dekat naruto.

"Nah naruto kun sekarang mau kita apakan mereka semua?" Tanya hinata kepada naruto saat melihata anak buah dari gangster itu,

"Biarkan saja mereka hidup mungkin esok kita butuh kepala mereka untuk mencari uang". Ujar naruto dan pergi bersama hinata melanjutkan perjalanan

Setelah mengalahkan gangster itu, mereka berdua langsung pergi kearah desa kirigakure untuk menukarkan kepala itu dan mengambil pesanan mereka di tempat paman yang dulu mereka membuat baju zirah ini. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat mereka sampai ketempat paman itu dan mulai untuk menghitung berapa jumlah yang mereka pesan, akan tetapi jumlah yang mereka hitung dan yang mereka pesan lebih 5 buah dari masing-masing shuriken.

"Emm..paman kenapa ini jumlahnya lebih dari yang kami pesan?" Tanya naruto

"Karena tuan dan nona tidak mau saya beri diskon, jadi sebagai terima kasih saya beri 5 dari masing-masing shuriken sebagai gantinya, mohon tuan dan nona dapat menerimanya". Ucap paman itu

"Kau baik paman, jadi aku akan terima itu dengan senang hati". Ucap naruto tidak mau membuat paman itu sedih

"Hinata chan, keluarkan gulungan itu sekarang." Ujar naruto

Hinata langsung mengaktifkan fuin di sisi baju zirahnya, dan sekarang keluarkan gulungan yang sengaja di beli oleh naruto dulu saat menjadi ryuketsu dan dengan tintah naruto langsung menggambar fuinjutsu untuk menyimpan semua benda itu

"Simpan" ujar naruto

Dengan satu segel tangan, semua benda yang ada di sana masuk kedalam segel itu dan langsung digulung oleh hinata dan menyimpannya lagi di dalam segel dimana semula ia mengeluarkannya.

"Berapa harga semua ini paman" ucap hinata.

"500 yen saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup nona." Ucap paman itu

Dengan meneluarkan isi dompet yang sudah di siapkan oleh hinata sejak berangkat dari uzugakure dan mengeluarkan uang 500 yen kepada paman itu.

"Nah paman aku harap ini akan menjadi sebuah bisnis yang berjangka panjang untuk kita," ucap hinta kemudian keluar dengan naruto

Setelah naruto meninggalkan kediamannya paman itu sempat berguman yang menunjukkan bahwa dia kagum dengan kemampuan dan keahlian naruto dalam membuat segel fuinjutsu.

"Nona dan tuan itu mungkin akan menjadi pelanggan setia ku, dan mereka juga memiliki kemampuan fuinjutsu yang tidak biasa. Aku bahkan baru kali ini melihat 100 shuriken raksasa dapat disimpan dalam satu fuin yang sangat rumit seperti itu. jadi aku akan membuatkan mereka sesuatu nanti agar mereka memiliki ciri khas dari pasangan". Ucap paman itu

Setelah meninggalkan kediaman dari tempat membeli peralatan ninja, naruto langsung pergi ke desa kirigakure dan menukarkan kepala pemimpin gangster itu dengan uang yang telah di janjikan oleh pihak kirigakure.

Naruto dan hinata memasuki kawasan dari desa kirigakure dengan jalan santai, mereka bahkan memasukkan nama mereka ( nama samara ) kedalam buku keluar masuk desa itu sehingga mereka di terima dengan baik oleh par penjaga itu.

Selamat datang tuan dan nona hana, ucap penjaga itu yang mempersilahkan ryuketsu no hana dan hinahana masuk kedesa kirigakure. Naruto dan hinata yang sedang menyamar langsung masuk kedalam desa dengan santai dan menuju kearah kantor mizukage.

"Hinata chan, kita akan menghancurkan kirigakure setelah kita keluar dari sini". Ucap naruto

"Ya, aku sudah siap dengan itu." Ucap hinata

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai dan tentu saja ada beberapa anbu yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka berdua. Dan itu sudah di ketahui oleh naruto dan hinata, akan tetapi hinata dan naruto tidak menggubrisnya, karena anbu itu tidak berencana menyerangnya. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, naruto dan hinata tiba di kantor mizukage dengan santi

Tok..tok…tok….suara pintu diketuk dari luar

"Masuk…"ucap mizukage itu

"Maaf nona mizukage, saya kesini ingin menukarkan kepala dari ketua dari gangster ini dengan uang yang telah anda janjikan. Sehingga aku bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya." Ucap naruto dari hange nya.

"Baik ini silahkan ambil uang 100 yen yang menjadi hakmu." Ucap mizukage

Hinata langsung mengambilnya dan memasukkan uang itu dalam fuinjutsu penyimpanan miliknya.

"Nona mizukage, kami mohon pamit atas kesepakatan ini kami ucapkan terima kasih" ucap naruto langsung pergi keluar bersama dengan hinata,

Seperti saat masuk ke dalam desa kirigakure, mereka berdua juga mendata diri mereka saat keluar dari desa. Dan meninggalkan kirigakure dengan aman.

Akan tetapi setelah 5 jam mereka pergi dari kirigakure, tiba-tiba desa itu langsung meledak di beberapa bagian desa yang merupakan bangunan penting bagi desa itu. Dan hal itu membuat semua orang panic siapa sebenarnya yang menyerang desa mereka padahal tidak terdeteksi cakra yang mencurigakan.

"Nona mizukage, serangan ini sebenarnya berasal dari siapa?" Tanya ouba

"Entahlah, yang jelas kita harus menyelidiki apa sebenarnya motif dari penyerangan ini." Ucap mizukage itu

Sementara itu naruto dan hinata yang sudah keluar dari desa itu hanya tersenyum dan menonton pertunjukan sebuah melodi kehancuran yang ditimbulkan dari suara ledakan-ledakan itu.

"Ehm…naruto kun apakah mereka tidak akan mencurigai kita?" Tanya hinata

"Tentu saja tidak, karena kita sudah keluar dari desa dengan diikuti oleh anbu desa itu, akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kepala dari korban itu tadi telah aku pasang segel hiraishin jadi mereka tidak akan sadar". Ucap naruto

Flashback

"Hinata chan, bawa kemari kepala orang itu." Ujar naruto

"Mau kau apakan kepalanya naruto kun?" Tanya hinata sambil melakukan apa yang di perintakan oleh naruto

"Aku akan memasang segel hiraishin pada kepala ini." Ucap naruto

"Untuk apa?" Tanya hinata

"Agar kita tidak di jadikan tersangka dalam kekacauan desa kirigakure nantinya." Ucap naruto

Flashback end

"Ternyata rencana naruto kun berjalan sukses, aku bahkan tidak berfikir menggunakan hiraishin untuk menghancurkan desa ini." Gumam hinata

Flashback

"Baiklah hinata chan, kau tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan masuk kembali kedesa kiri dan memasang banyak kertas peledak dengan kekuatan ledak yang besar di beberapa bagian desa kiri" ucap naruto.

Akhirnya naruto pergi menghilang dari pandangan hinata dan muncul kembali di dalam desa kiri dan mulai menyebarkan banyak kertas peledak di semua tempat dan terutama tempat-tempat penting. Dan saat naruto pergi dari desa itu dan muncul dimana hinata berada maka mulailah ledakan terjadi secara berturut-turut.

Flashback end

Dan itulah yang sekarang di saksikan oleh naruto dan hinata, dimana mereka menonton pertunjukan ledakan yang teradi di desa kirigakure. Dan itu berlangsung selama 1 jam tanpa berhenti. Baik naruto ataupun hinata sangat menikmati petunjukan dari ledakan-ledakan yang terjadi di desa kirigakure sehingga dengan senyum mereka berdua langsung turun dari kayu dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju iwagakure untuk menghancurkan desa itu sama dengan yang mereka lakukan pada desa kirigakure. Sementara desa kirigakure sedang dalam keadaan yang berdka, walau tidak banyak diantara mereka yang meninggal akan tetapi kerugian yang mereka dapatkankan sangat besar karena semua bangunan yang ada di kirigakure 90% rusak berat. Dan juga mereka harus mengobati para penduduk yang yang terluka karena kejadian itu.

#konohagakure#

Mendengar kejadian yang dialami oleh kirigakure konoha mengirimkan bantuan berupa team medis untuk mengobati para penduduk desa kiri yang terluka. Sementara sasuke sandiri masih bingung siapa gerangan yang dapat melakukan ini pada desa kiri yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan tempur yang hebat. Sementara jiraya dan shunade yang ikut dalam team untuk membantu pengobatan itu pun dibuat kaget oleh kerusakan yang dialam oleh desa kiri, bagaimana tidak, hanya dalam satu jam dan hanya menggunakan kertas peledak desa ini dapat hancur dengan begitu parahnya.

"tsunade ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, ada seseorang yang memiliki pemikiran untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa dengan hanya bantuan kertas peledak". Ucap jiraya

"Entahlah, dan darimana dia mendapatkan kertas peledak sebanyak itu?" Ucap shunade

"Ayo kita bergegas menemui mizukage mencari tahu kejadian sebenarnya." Ucap jiraya

Jiraya dan tsunade langsung menemui mei yang terluka ringan di sebuah tenda yang mereka dirikan. Sehingga ketika jiraya dan shunade masuk mereka dapat langsung melihat keadaan kage dari desa kiri itu.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, bagaimana kejadian itu berlangsung?" Tanya jiraya

"Entah mulai dari mana aku menjelaskanya, tapi ledakan itu pertama menciptakan lingkaran besar dari setiap batas desa kiri, lalu mengecil dan hingga akhirnya ledakan yang terakhir cukup dahsyat sehingga membuat bangunan dari kantorku hancur ." ucap mizukage

"Maksudmu ledakan itu seperti sudah dipasang sejak lama dan baru diaktifkan sekarang, ?" ucap jiraya

"Ya kurang lebih begitu, tapi melihat dari ledakan itu aku merasa itu sangat berbeda dengan kertas peledak biasa karena bukan hanya api yang menjadikan itu ledakan akan tetapi ada juga petir yang membuat itu menjadi ledakan." Ujar mizukage

"Mingkin musuh kia adalah seorang pengguna fuinjutsu yang sangat handal, akan tetapi jika untuk menghadapi semua orang didesa dengan dirinya sendiri itu adalah hal yang mustahil jadi aku kira dia menyamar dan menempelkan kertas peledak itu saat sedang ada di dalam desa" ucap jiraya

"Tapi itu sangat sulit untuk di ketahui tuan jiraya, orang yang datang menggunakan hange hanya satu orang yaitu ryuketsu no hana, dia meminta bayaran atas kepala yang kami hargai dengan 100 yen, dan dia sudah keluar desa tanpa melakukan apapun selain menukarkan kepala orang itu." Ucap mizukage

"Berarti ini adalah kasus yang akan sangat sulit di pecahkan. Hem…dan bisa saja kasus ini akan ditutup seperti kasus terbunuhnya team anbu nee dari konoha termasuk juga danzo sang pemimpin itu sendiri" ucap jiraya

"Jiraya apa maksud mu?" Tanya shunade

"Kau tentu tahu, semua shinobi yang ikut dalam penelitian tentang kematian danzo tewas karena ledakan yang terjadi setelah mereka memegang barang bukti yang di tinggalakan pelaku, jadi dalam hal ini desa kiri mengalami masalah yang sama dengan desa konoha tentang pembunuhan danzo dan anbu nee". Ucap jiraya

'Siapa sebenarnya pengguna fuinjutsu ini, kenapa dia sangat licin untuk di tangkap' pikir jiraya

Sementara itu, naruto dan hinata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa iwagakure dan mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah penginapan untuk beristirahat.

"Hey hinata chan, kita mandi bersama yuk". Ajak naruto

Hinata yang kaget langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tidak mau untuk menolak naruto yang mengajaknya mandi bersama.

"Em..naruto kun, ada apa naruto kun menajak aku mandi bersama malam ini?" Tanya hinata

"Aku hanya rindu dengan tubuhmu, jadi ayo kita mandi bersama aku sudah menyewa tempat pemandian air panas secara pribadi, agar kita tidak diganggu oleh orang lain" ujar naruto

Setelah mendengar itu, hinata dan naruto langsung melepas pakaian mereka dan menggunakan handuk sebagai penutup tubuh mereka dan berjalan menuju ketempat yang mereka pesan. Sesampainya di pemandian air panas hinata dan naruto melepas handuk mereka dan masuk kedalam kolam air panas, sehingga mereka sekarang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Emm…hinata chan, bisakah aku menyentuh oppaimu?" Tanya naruto

"Eh….."ucap hinata

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya naruto

"Eh..bukan..bukan begitu….aku hanya terkejut saja dengan permintaan naruto kun." Ucap hinata

"Jadi aku boleh memegang dan menghisapnya" ucap naruto

"Tentu saja naruto boleh melakukan itu", ucap hinata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah

Dengan perkataan hinata barusan naruto langsung memegang oppai dari hinata dan mengemutnya dengan kuat sehingga hinata yang baru merasakan sensasi ini menjerit karena terkejut, sedangkan naruto terus melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan sejak awal.

"Ahhh…ah…..naruto kun jangan teralu kuat nanti aku bisa berteriak dengan kencang" ucap hinata sambil menahan rasa nikmat di pitingnya

"Apa kau maksud aku harus berhenti ?" ucap naruto pada hinata

"Bukannn….bukan itu, hanya saja aku baru dalam hal ini jadi tolong pelan-pelan" ucap hinata cepat

Sepanjang mereka mandi, mulut naruto tidak pernah lepaas dari puting oppai hinata. Sehingga puting itu terlihat memerah saat naruto melepaskan emutannya. Sedangkan hinata dia merasa sangat kelelahan karena naruto tidak pernah melepaskan puting miliknya walau sebentar saja. Dan saat hinata meminta naruto untuk beristirahat maka naruto mengatakan bahwa hinata ingin naruto berhenti melakukan itu jadi hinata hanya bisa menerima apa yang naruto berikan saat ini.

"Ehm naruto kun, ayo kita lanjutkan ke kamar tidur aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap hinata

"Hem…kita simpan saja untuk lain kali ya." Ucap naruto dengan kehilangan mood nya

Melihat ekspresi naruto yang begitu hinata kembali sedih karena naruto belum mau melakukan hal itu pada hinata. Sementara naruto juga sedih karena dia tidak mau melihat hinata begitu akan tetapi apa boleh buat karena ayahnya belum memberikan restu pada naruto.

'Kenapa naruto kun masih menahan diri untuk melakukan itu, apa karena ayah tidak merestui kami sehingga naruto tidak mau melakukan itu'. Pikir hinata

#skip#

Malam yang dilalui kedaunya dengan suasana yang tidak enak, karena mood naruto yang hilang saat hinata menginginkan lebih dalam acara semalam, sehingga sebelum naruto bangun hinata sudah bangun dan mengecup bibir naruto lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kau pria yang hebat dan juga baik naruto kun, kau bahkan tak melakukan apapun pada ku jika aku tidak memberikan izin. Aku rasa ayah salah menilaimu, karena itu aku akan menunggu sampai kau memintanya sendiri pada ku". Ucap hinata

Sementara itu naruto yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya sebenarnya sudah bangun dan hanya pura-pura tidur agar tidak membangunkan hinata. Akan tetapi yang diaperkirakan salah, hinata telah bangun dan mengecup bibir nya tadi.

'Maaf hinata, aku belum bisa melakukan itu sebelum ayahmu mengatakan ya pada hubungan kita'. Pikir naruto

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 06

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Malam yang dilalui kedaunya dengan suasana yang tidak enak, karena mood naruto yang hilang saat hinata menginginkan lebih dalam acara semalam, sehingga sebelum naruto bangun hinata sudah bangun dan mengecup bibir naruto lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kau pria yang hebat dan juga baik naruto kun, kau bahkan tak melakukan apapun pada ku jika aku tidak memberikan izin. Aku rasa ayah salah menilaimu, karena itu aku akan menunggu sampai kau memintanya sendiri pada ku". Ucap hinata

Sementara itu naruto yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya sebenarnya sudah bangun dan hanya pura-pura tidur agar tidak membangunkan hinata. Akan tetapi yang diaperkirakan salah, hinata telah bangun dan mengecup bibir nya tadi.

'Maaf hinata, aku belum bisa melakukan itu sebelum ayahmu mengatakan ya pada hubungan kita'. Pikir naruto

#skip#

Hinata telah menyelesaikan memasak untuk kekasihnya dan bersiap untuk membangunkanya sesaat lagi setelah dia membersihkan dapur. Setelah selesai membersihkan dapur hinata kembali kekamarnya dan membangunkan naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sebelum membagunkan naruto hinata kembali mengecup bibir naruto baru setelah itu dia membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto kun….naruto kun….ayo bagun sarapan telah aku siapkan, nanti dingin dan tak enak lagi dimakan"ucap hinata menggoyangkan tubuh naruto

"Ah…hinata chan bisakah aku bangun sebentar lagi, aku masih ngantuk" ujar naruto

"Tidak bisa naruto kun, kita akan pergi ke iwa nanti siang jadi kau harus mengisi perutmu agar tidak kosong. Nanti kau sakit lagi" ucap hinata

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bagun" ucap naruto mulai meregangkan ototnya yang sudah lama tidak di latihnya lagi

"Naruto kun mau mandi dulu, sarapan dulu atau aku dulu…"ucap hinata

Dalam sekejap naruto mengecup bibir hinata dan pergi kebelakang untuk mandi.

"Oh…terrnyata aku dulu dan makannya yang terakhir." Gumam hinata

Setelah naruto mandi, hinata dan naruto langsung menyantap sarapan mereka dengan lahap apa lagi naruto yang sekarang sudah ke 5 kali dia tambah karena menurutnya masakan hinata sangat enak.

"Hinata chan, sebelum kita membuat iwa kacau kita akan latihan pagi sebentar, setelah itu kita bermalam lagi di sini sampai besok siang kita akan melakukannya" ujar naruto

"Eh…tidak biasanya naruto kun merubah rencana, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya hinata

"Aku hari ini akan menambah berat segel di tubuh ku, jadi aku akan berlatih dengan gravity seal lagi dengan jumlah yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dan kau jika mau ikut juga boleh" ucap naruto

"Ya aku juga mau tapi aku jangan terlalu berat naruto kun, cukup 10 kg saja" ucap hinata

"Itu mudah, bisa diatur tergantung kemauan kita". Ucap naruto

Setelah selesai memakan sarapan mereka naruto dan hinata mulai mencari tempat yang aman untuk latihan sete;ah mereka menemukan tempat yang di inginkan maka naruto membuat 4 bunsin yang akan melakukan kekai di luar area latihan naruto dan hinata.

#skip#

Akhirnya naruto dan hinata pergi kea rah iwagakure untuk menghancurkan desa itu. Dan untuk melengkapi rencananya, naruto dan hinata mencari seorang korban untuk dijadikan bahan untuk menukar uang yang dapat ditebus.

"Nah naruto kun, kita akan memburu siapa untuk menjadi kamuplase kita hari ini?" Tanya hinata

"Kita tidak akan menggunakan korban sebagai kamuplase lagi hinata, akan tetapi kita akan menghancurkan desa iwa dengan sekali serang." Ucap naruto

"Jadi kita memerlukan uang mereka untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari". Ucap hinata

"Ya begitulah, dan kepala itu akan kita jadikan bom dengan bantuan cakra ku." Ujar naruto

"Jadi siapa yang akan kita buru sekarang?" Tanya hinata

"Kita akan memburu seorang yang dikatakan sebagai buronan, jadi sebaiknya sekarang aku saja yang membunuhnya". Ucap naruto

"Tapi itu tidak perlu, aku saja sudah cukup bukan"? Tanya hinata

"Tidak, kali ini kau tidak perlu bertarung, cukup aku saja. Karena tubuh dari korban ini akan kita jadikan bom waktu." Ucap naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu, naruto dan hinata langsung bergegas pergi kearah yang mereka tuju hingga sampai naruto langsung mencari orang yang di carinya.

"Hinata chan kau tunggu aku disini, aku akan mencari orang itu dan membawa mayatnya kemari" ucap naruto.

Hinata yang diperintahkan begitu hanya menurut dan menunggu naruto. Sampai tiba-tiba dia dihampiri oleh anbu dari desa iwa karena berdiri dengan menatap desa iwa, dan hal itu membuat anbu dari desa iwa curiga apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh hinata.

"Maaf nona, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seorang anbu

"Oh…anbu san, aku sedang menunggu kekasihku. Kami ingin membawa seorang buronan untuk di tukar dengan uang yang di janjian oleh desa ini dan kage nya". Ucap hinata

"Apakah kau yakin," ucap anbu itu

"Apakah aku terlihat menipu anda anbu san? Bukankah aku hanya seorang perempuan, dan jika aku membuat masalah tentu kalian tidak akan kerepotan untuk menangkapku bukan?" Seru hinata

"Itu belum bisa dipastikan kami bisa menangkapmu, karena dari cakra yang kau miliki kau adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat dan dari zirah dan ikat kepala itu kau berasal dari desa yang belum kami kenal." Ucap anbu itu

"Baiklah, aku adalah hinahana dari uzugakure, dan kekasihku adalah ryuketsu no hana. Jadi kami berdua datang ke sini untuk meminta tebusan atas nyawa seorang buronan." Ucap hinata

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tentang ryuketsu no hana, tapi dimana ya." Ucap pemimpin anbu itu

"Ya, karena dia pernah berjalan sendiri untuk berkeliling dunia ini dan bertahan hidup dengan menjadi seorang pemburu bayaran". Ucap hinata

"Oh…ternyata dia…"ucap seorang anbu

Setelah perbincangan yang sedikit santai tiba-tiba naruto datang dengan membawa mayat seorang shinobi yang memiliki harga atas kepalanya. Dan semua anbu disana terkejut karena tubuh dari seorang ryuketsu no hana saat ini penuh dengan luka yang terlihat parah tak terkecuali hinata itu sendiri.

"Naruto kun….apa yang terjadi?" Tanya hinata

"Aku hanya luka ringan," ucap naruto

Sedangkan hinata yang melihat luka naruto yang banyak dan lumayan besar langsung panic dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak p3k dari seal fuin dari salah satu lempeng zirahnya.

"Naruto kun ayo buka zirah mu, aku akan mengobatimu sekarang". Perintah hinata

Naruto yang melihat hinata panic langsung melepaskan baju zirahnya dan berbaring di rumput untuk di perban luka-luka nya oleh hinata.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kau pasti ceroboh melawan orang itu, atau seal gravity mu kamu tambah saat melawan mereka." ucap hinata

"Maaf…."ucap naruto

Semua anbu di sana terkejut karena hana yang di katakan dapat bisa menyelesaikan semua misi dengan baik kini terluka cukup parah dan itu membuat mereka yakin bahwa shinoi yang jadi buruannya ini sudah memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari data terakhir dari desa mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau mencarinya?" Tanya seorang anbu

"Hah….kesalah perhitungan jadi aku mendapat luka yang cukup besar dan banyak" ucap naruto membalas pertanyaan itu.

Setelah naruto di perban seluruh tubuhnya oleh hinata dia langsung berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh dari mayat yang tergeletak di tanah dan memasuki gerbang desa iwagakure. Naruto dan hinata serta para anbu dari desa iwa langsung menuju ke kantor shucikage untuk menyerahkan mayat yang mereka bawa untuk di tukar dengan tebusan yang sudah dijanjikan. Setelah sampai di desa di kantor shucikage naruto dan hinata langsung menyerahkan mayat itu ke tempat pertukaran mayat. Dan mendapatkan imbalan sebesar 150 yen untuk buruan mereka saat ini.

"Nah ….tuan shucikage, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jika ada sebuah misi atau seorang buronan untuk di bunuh kau dapat mencari kami" ucap naruto

"Ya, aku akan mencari mu jika aku perlu." Ucap shucikage

Naruto dan hinata yang telah mendapatkan bayarannya pergi dari desa iwa dengan santai dan berbincang-bincang tanpa melakukan apapun di desa itu. Setelah beberapa jam mereka pergi dari desa itu, tiba-tiba desa iwa dikejutkan dengan sebuah ledakan dari sebuah tempat dan langsung menghancurkan sebagian besar dari dari bangunan desa iwagakure. Sedangkan naruto dan hinata melihat itu dangan senyum dan berbicara santai seolah itu adalah pemandangan yang indah untuk di nikmati.

"Hinata chan, apakah kau tidak takut jika kau terbunuh dalam kejadian seperti ini". Ucap naruto

"Bukankah naruto kun sudah membuat hiraishin di tubuhku dan aku juga yakin naruto kun akan menyelamatkanku jika aku dalam kesuitan" ucap hinata.

"Oh…begitu", ujar naruto

Baiklah ayo kita pergi dan menuju ke desa kumogakure, tambah naruto dan pergi dengan shunsin petirnya mengajak hinata menghilang.

#konoha#

Desa konoha sangat terkejut saat mendengar kiri di porak-porandakan oleh seorang dengan menggunakan kertas peledak, dan sekarang keterkejutan itu bertambah saat mendengar kabar bahwa iwagakure di porak-porandakan dengan hal yang hampir serupa. Dan itu membuat ke 5 desa besar merasa khawatir akan desa mereka saat ini.

"Seandainya naruto masih berada di desa kita, kita akan dengan mudah menyelidiki tentang fuinjutsu yang digunakan oleh musuh". Ucap shikamaru yang menjadi asisten dari sasuke

"Tidak, itu tidak akan berhasil. Jika kita memiliki naruto disini, dia akan diminta menyelidiki kasus ini sendirian dan kemungkinan musuh itu akan memperkirakan keberadaan naruto. Jadi aku rasa naruto tidak akan banyak membantu dalam kasus ini." Ucap sasuke

"Aku hanya berharap desa kita tidak memiliki masalah dengan seorang ahli fuinjutsu, karena naruto sendiri adalah seorang ahli fuinjutsu hebat bahkan sharingan milik guru kakashi tak dapat menembus alam bawah sadarnya karena sebuah seal fuinjutsu. berarti hanya dengan sebuah fuinjutsu mereka dapat membunuh dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan mungkin inilah kenapa klan uzumaki di takuti pada zaman dahulu". Jawab shikamaru

"Kau benar, aku rasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan fuinjutsu. atau kita akan menambahkannya ke dalam akademi sebagai pelajaran khusus". Ucap sasuke meminta saran

"Itu bisa saja dilakukan, tapi kita harus mempelajari dasar dari fuinjutsu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita mengajarkan ke akademi. Tapi didesa ini selain tuan jiraya tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat membuat seal fuinjutsu yang dengan tingkat yang tinggi. Guru kakashi hanya pada tingkat menyegel, dan guru yang lainnya hanya ada pada tingkat yang lebih rendah. Kalau naruto itu mungkin saja bisa kita mintai tolong dalam hal ini". Ucap sasuke pada shikamaru

"Itu bisa saja terjadi, akan tetapi aku sediki ragu karena naruto sedang memperkuat desanya untuk membangun kembali desa uzugakure dari kehancuran". Ucap sasuke

Begitulah perbincangan antara sasuke dan shikamaru tentang memperkuat desa mereka dengan menambahkan keahlian fuinjutsu dalam akademi ninja. Dan akhirnya mereka menyimpulkan akan mengajari dasarnya terlebih dahulu dan ketika ada kesempatan mereka akan mendatangkan naruto sebagai nara sumber dari ahli fuinjutsu.

Sementara itu, naruto dan hinata tengah berjalan menuju desa kumogakure tempat dimana raikege dan adiknya hachibi tinggal dan hal itulah membuat naruto sedikit khawatir karena desa ini adalah desa terkuat setelah desa konoha.

"Ehm…hinata chan, dalam penyerangan kali ini kita tidak perlu untuk turun tangan langsung. Kita hanya akan membuat kabuto melakukannya". Ucap naruto

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya hinata

"Kumo terlalu kuat untuk kita berdua yang belum boleh menunjukkan identitas kita yang sebenarnya. Jadi biarkan kabuto untuk melakukannya sendirian". Ucap naruto

"Baik jika begitu," ucap hinata

Dengan cepat naruto membentuk segel dan mulai memanggil kabuto, saat kabuto keluar dari peti matinya maka naruto menancapkan kertas perintah kepada kabuto dan langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara di desa kumogakure, kabuto langsung mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya dan menyerang ke semua sudut desa kumogakure. Sedangkan hachibi dan raikage sangat terkejut karena orang yang mereka hadapi adalah seorang kabuto langsung. Karena edotensei yang naruto ciptakan lebih sempurna dari pada edotensei milik hokage ke 2 maka edotensei itu bahkan memiliki mata yang sama dengan saat dia hidup dan hanya memiliki sebuah kelemahan yaitu sebuah genjutsu yang sangat kuat, dan sebuah segel. Jika tidak begitu maka edotensei ini tidak akan bisa dikalahkan. Sedangkan raikage dan bee tidak menyadari bahwa yang mereka lawan adalah edotensei, karena mata dari edotensei yang mereka lihat berwarna hitam, sedangkan ini seperti warna biasanya makhluk yang masih hidup.

"Bee, ayo kita kalahkan dia" ucap raikage

"Ok brother…"kata bee

"Kalian ingin mengalahkan ku ha…itu tidak akan mudah" ucap kabuto langsung membuat segel tangan dan edotensei no jutsu teriak kabuto lalu muncullah seorang yang mereka kenal yaitu beberapa asukan sekutu yang telah tewas saat itu kini dibangkitkan kembali oleh kabuto.

"Ini gawat brother, dia bisa mengedotensei para shinobi itu. Mereka adalah orang yang ada di pasukan kita dan kini telah tewas dan diedotensei oleh nya." Ucap bee

"Kalau begitu, kita butuh kertas segel yang baru dengan cepat". Ucap raikage

Dalam kebingungan nya, raikage dan bee dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dari ryuketsu no hana dan hinahana yang berlambangkan klan uzumaki. Yang langsung membantu mengalahkan para edotensei itu dan menyegelnya. Akan tetapi hana yang merupakan perwujutan dari naruto mengeluarkan jutsu tingkat tinggi hingga menghancurkan tempat itu tanpa mengenai kabuto sebagai target utama, sedangkan target yang lainya dapat di segel dengan mudah oleh hinata. Setelah para edotenseinya berhasil disegel oleh hinahana, kabuto langsung menghilang dengan cara ditelan oleh seekor ular dari dalam tanah.

"Hah…ternyata masih ada seseorang yang dapat menggunakan edotensei kecuali orocimaru". Ucap ryuketsu

"Ternyata kau, tak ku sangka kau yang tidak ikut dalam perang dapat menyegel semua edotensei itu". Ucap raikage

Aku hanya membantu seseorang yang tengah kesulitan, jadi aku tidak mau ikut campur masalah dunia shinobi. Balas hinahana

"Ya sudah, aku akan pergi dari sini" ucap naruto dalam penyamarannya

Sambil berjalan dengan santai dan hendak meninggalkan desa kumo gakure naruto mengingat tentang rencananya yang sangat mulus bisa terjadi di desa kumogakure.

Flashback

Edotensei no jutsu : lalu munculah kabuto dalam petinya dan naruto memasukkan kertas pengendali di tubuh kabuto, dan kertas itu adalah sebuah perintah dimana kabuto akan mengacaukan desa kumogakure dan naruto akan membantu kumo dengan kekuatan penghancur sehingga desa itu bisa porak-poranda oleh serangan naruto sedangkan hinata akan menyegel semua orang yang dibangkitkan oleh kabuto. Dan naruto yakin ini akan berhasil dengan baik, walaupun rencana itu tidak akan berhasil dia telah menyiapkan rencana kedua yaitu dengan membangkitkan satu battalion pasukan anbu nee dari konoha,

Flashback end

Karena rencana awal mereka berhasil maka rencana B tidak digunakan oleh naruto. Dengan senyum menghiasi bibir mereka naruto dan hinata pergi dari desa kumo yang setengah hancur karena jutsu-jutsu yang dikeluarkan naruto dengan sengaja.

"Naruto kun, sekarang kita akan kemana. Semua desa yang telah menghancurkan desa uzugakure sudah kita balas dengan membuat mereka porak-poranda. Dan selanjutnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya hinata

"Kita akan pergi ke desa suna untuk mengambil shukaku dari gara, dan nanti kita akan kirim edotensei untuk menjemput hachibi. Dan kita akan menyegel semuanya dalam tubuh ku sehingga aku akan mendapatkan semua cakra itu". Ucap naruto

"Tapi apakah itu tidak apa-apa menyimpan kesembilan biju dalam tubuhmu tanpa cangkang dari jubi?" Tanya hinata

"Jubi, berarti itu adalah nagato dan obito" ucap naruto

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminjam mata nagato yang kau simpan dan kau memanggil patung itu kesini" ucap hinata

"Maksutmu untuk sementara aku akan menggunakan mata itu dan ketika patung itu sudah penuh dengan cakra para biju maka aku akan menyegelnya dalam tubuhku apa itu maksudmu?" Tanya naruto

"Ya …"jawab singkat hinata

"Baiklah ini adalah semua mata yang aku ambil dari orang-orang yang kuat", ucap naruto mengeluarkan beberapa tabung yang berisi mata yang hebat menurut cara pandang naruto. Seperti renningan milik madara, sharingan milik obito dan sharingan milik shisui. Dan naruto langsung menggunakan mata renningan ke sebelah kirinya dan luka itu dapat langsung pulih karena cakra dari biju dalam tubuhnya.

Kuciyose no jutsu : gedomezo

" **naruto apakah kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, karena aku takut kau tidak kuat menahan kebencian dari jubi "** ucap kurama

"Kita sudah berteman dengan sangat lama, jadi percayakan padaku tentang kekuatan jubi" ucap naruto

" **ya, jika kau sudah yakin maka lakukanlah dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan jangan sampai lepas kendali. Dan juga kau akan kehilangan nyawamu jika kau lepas kendali, begitu juga dengan hinata yang ada di sampingmu"** ucap kurama

"Ya aku mengerti" ucap naruto langsung mengeluarkan edotensei kabuto, setelah itu kabuto langsung mengeluarkan seorang mantan jincuriki hachibi dan dengan bantuan data yang sudah lama di teliti oleh kabuto edotensei itu memiliki cakra hachibi sehingga patung gedo langsung dapat menyerapnya walau sedikit. Setelah itu naruto memerintahkan kabuto untuk mengambil cakra dari ekor satu yaitu skukaku milik suna. Setelah kepergian dari kabuto akhirnya naruto menghilangkan patung gedo yang di panggilnya sehingga menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke desa kumogakure untuk melatih ku dalam mengendalikan jubi." Ucap naruto

"Ya itu tentu saja akan kita lakukan" ucap hinata

Hinata yang mulai sadar akan kegilaan naruto dengan kekuatan, sehingga dengan sedih dia akan terus berusaha mengembalikan narutonya yang dulu agar naruto tidak terjerumus ke sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya kabuto saampai di desa sunagakure dan dia memiliki misi untuk menyegel cakra shukaku kedalam sebuah fuinjutsu yang sudah naruto siapkan, karena naruto tidak ingin membunuh temannya itu, jadi dia akan mengambil cakranya saja. Kabuto yang akan mengambil cakra dari shukaku langsung membuat keributan di desa suna dengan memanggil edotensei miliknya, sehingga semua orang yang ada didesa terlihat panic karena mereka diserang secara tiba-tiba.

Gara yang sudah berteman dengan shukaku langsung bisa memasuki mode shukaku dengan bebas akan tetapi itulah yang sedang di cari kabuto sehingga satu kesalahan yang dibuat gara dapat dimanfaatkan kabuto untuk menyerap cakra dari gara dan menyegelnya dalam sebuah kertas fuin, kerena tujuan utama dari kabuto adalah mengambil cakra gara maka dia yang sudah mendapatkan tujuannya langsung pergi dan diikuti oleh pasukan edotenseinya.

" **gara dia berhasil mengambil setengah dari cakraku, mungkin dia memiliki tujuan lain dibalik ini semua"** ucap shukaku

"Ya aku tahu, aku akan mengabarkan ini pada konoha bahwa kabuto sudah memulai aksinya lagi" ucap gara

#skip#

Setelah sampai di tempat naruto berada kabuto langsung menyerahkan hasil misinya dan kemudian menghilang masuk kedalam petinya kembali sedangkan naruto memanggil kembali patung gedo dan memasukkan cakra shukaku kedalamnya

"Dengan ini semuanya lengkap, aku akan menjadi jincuriki dari jubi", ucap naruto

Akan tetapi sebelum naruto melakukan itu hinata tiba-tiba berbicara dengan wajah sedih kepada naruto.

"Naruto kun, …".ucap hinata

"Ada apa hinata chan?" Ucap naruto

"Apakah dengan ini naruto kun tidak akan melupakanku? Apakah dengan ini naruto kun tetap akan mencintaiku?" Tanya hinata

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya naruto

"Aku takut,…setelah naruto memiliki kekuatan seperti itu naruto tidak akan berlatih dengan benar lagi. Dan karena hal itulah dulu para pasukan akatsuki bisa dikalahkan karena mereka tidak pernah mengasah diri mereka. jadi aku mau memastikan bahwa naruto kun ku akan tetap seperti ini walau sudah memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat" ucap hinata

"Kau menghawatirkan hal itu hinata chan, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku berjanji pada mu bahwa kita akan selalu bersama dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di sakiti oleh siapapun jadi tolong dukunglah aku dari belakang". Ujar naruto

Setelah berbicara sebenter dengan hinata naruto akhirnya melakukan segel untuk membuat jubi bangkit, dan akhirnya jubipun bangkit kembali dengan sangat ganas.

Groooouuu…..suara auman jubi

Saat naruto melihat itu, dengan cepat naruto membuat segel dan akhirnya jubi hilang dan terserap kedalam tubuh naruto. Sehingga dengan demikian terjadi sedikit perubahan pada tubuh naruto yaitu pada mata renningannya kini berubah menjadi merah, akan tetapi naruto langsung melepas mata reninggan itu dan memasukkan mata itu ke dimensi miliknya dan kembali mengunakan mata yang biasa nya.

"Hinata chan, sekarang aku sudah memiliki semua kekuatan dari para biju. Dan sekarang tinggal mengendalikannya saja" ucap naruto

"Jadi kita akan langsung pergi ke desa kumogakure." Jelas hinata

"Ya, kita akan melakukan itu. Ucap naruto dan membuka pintu gerbang desanya dan keluar di dekat sebuah pulau yang sebenarnya adalah kura-kura raksasa. Kita akan melakukan latihan itu disini" ucap naruto

"Bukankah kita akan pergi ke desa kumogakure?" Tanya hinata

"Kita sudah di desa kumo, aku membuka gerbang yang langsung menuju desa kumogakure. Dan kita akan latihan di dalam tubuh kura kura itu." Ucap naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti naruto kun" ucap hinata

Setelah mengatakan itu hinata dan naruto langsung pergi masuk ke tubuh kura-kura itu untuk latihan. Di dalam tubuh kura-kura itu ada air terjun yang dapat membuat seseorang memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, hingga dapat mengalahkan kegelapan dari hati mereka.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 07

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Bukankah kita akan pergi ke desa kumogakure? Tanya hinata

Kita sudah di desa kumo, aku membuka gerbang yang langsung menuju desa kumogakure. Dan kita akan latihan di dalam tubuh kura kura itu. Ucap naruto

Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti naruto kun ucap hinata

Setelah mengatakn itu hinata dan naruto langsung pergi masuk ke tubuh kura-kura itu untuk latihan. Di dalam tubuh kura-kura itu ada air terjun yang dapat membuat seseorang memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, hingga dapat mengalahkan kegelapan dari hati mereka.

"Nah hinata chan kau tunggu aku disini, aku akan bermeditasi di depan air terjun itu" ujar naruto langsung meninggalkan hinata sendirian.

Naruto yang sudah tiba dihadapan air terjun itu langsung menyilangkan kakinya dan bermeditasi sehingga dalam sekejap seseorang yang mirip dengannya keluar dari air mancur, dan langsung menyerang kearahnya akan tetapi naruto dapat menghindari serangan yang tiba-tiba itu. Setelah itu naruto langsung membalasnya dengan elemen petir miliknya akan tetapi ditangkis dengan elemen yang sama oleh sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya naruto

"Aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya, karena itu ikutlah bersamaku sehingga kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang kau inginkan." Ucap nya

Setelah mendengar itu naruto langsung pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya, dengan membuka matanya.

"Hinata chan, ada seseorang yang sama dengan ku disana akan tetapi di mengaku bahwa dia adalah diriku yang sebenarnya". Ucap naruto

"Naruto kun kau sudah berjanji akan mengendalikan kekuatan itu demi aku kan". Ujar hinata

"Ya aku akan melakukan itu dengan cara ku sendiri." Ucap naruto

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan hinata akhirnya dia tau siapa sebenarnya sosok itu, itu adalah kegelapan dalam hatinya, dan jika dia kalah dengan hatinya maka dia akan mati. Jadi dia harus mengalahkan sosok gelap dari dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dengan kembali bersemedi akhirnya naruto menemui sosok itu dan kini mereka sedang saling hadapan, dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sosok itu menyerang naruto dengan pukulan akan tetapi dengan tenang naruto merangkulnya sehingga sosok itu terdiam untuk sesaat dan akhirnya sosok itu hilang dari pandangan naruto.

Hinata melihat dari pinggir sungai langsung terkejut saat melihat naruto kembali membuka matanya, karena hinata khawatir naruto tidak mampu menghadapi sosok dirinya yang lain.

"Naruto kun apakah berhasil?" Tanya hinata

"Yap…aku sudah mengalahkan sosok itu jadi ayo kita masuk… "ucap naruto pergi kebawah air terjun.

Hinata tanpa banyak berkomentar hanya mengikuti kemana arah naruto pergi dan munculah mereka di balik air terjun dan mereka akhirnya sampai pada kuil dimana tempat dijadikannya latihan killer bee. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya naruto membuka pintu rahasia dimana akhirnya naruto akan mengendalikan jubi itu dengan kekuatanya sendiri.

"Hinata chan, kau tunggu aku sedikit jauh mungkin aku akan sedikit lepas kendali" ucap naruto

"Ehm naruto kun.."ucap hinata mengecup bibir naruto.

"Itu untuk jimat keberuntungan agar kau selalu inggat aku disini menantimu." Ucap hinata

Naruto langsung bermeditasi dan membuka matanya saat sudah masuk alam bawah sadarnya. Dan disana terdapat sosok jubi dengan bentuk yang hamper sempurna yang ada di dalam sebuah penjara fuinjutsu.

"Apa kabarmu jubi, aku kesini untuk mengendalikanmu." Ucap naruto

" **dasar manusia rendahan, aku akan menghancurkan mu dan serta seluruh dunia."** Ujar jubi

"Ehm…kau belum tahu siapa aku, aku adalah seorang uzumaki naruto dan aku akan mengalahkanmu serta mengendalikanmu di bawah pimpinanku." Ucap naruto langsung membuka segel di perutnya.

"Grou…kau akan aku musnakan" .suara jubi mengaum dengan lambayan ke 10 ekornya sebagai background nya,

Sementara naruto sudah membuat 10 bunsin yang sudah membuat dai rasen ringan. Di kedua tangan mereka masing- masing, sehingga jubi yang berukuran raksasa terpental cukup jauh karena serangan dari ke 10 bunshin itu. Akan tetapi karena serangan yang dilancarkan naruto sangat kuat akhirnya jubi dengan bringas menembakkan mini jubi dama kearah naruto, akan tetapi dengan fuinjutsu naruto mengembalikan serangan itu kearahnya sehingga jubi terkena serangannya sendiri.

" **kau akan menyesali karena telah menyerangku dengan cara seperti ini, dan kau akan menjadi musuhku nantinya."** Ucap jubi

Karena jubi yang masih sangat lincah untuk bergerak maka naruto langsung membuat rantai cakra dari dalam tubuhnya dan mulai mengikat tubuh dari jubi dan dengan bantuan dari ke 10 bunshin itu akhirnya naruto dapat mengalahkan jubi dengan cara menarik cakranya keluar dari tubunya dan menyimpannya di dalam tubuhnya.

" **beraninya kau, jangan mencoba untuk mengendalikanku dasar orang yang tidak tau diri."** Ucap jubi

Aku akan menggunakan cakra mu saat aku membutuhkanya saja, jadi kau tidak usah risau. Aku akan menggunakanya saat yang genting saja. Ucap naruto langsung membuat segel yang tadinya mengurung jubi kini kembali tertutup dengan jubi yang kembali kedalam seal nya.

" **hati-hatilah kau naruto"** ucap jubi

Naruto akhirnya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan muali melatih kekuatan jubi kedalam tubuhnya. Dan saat cakra itu mengalir dalam tubuh naruto, ada beberapa perubahan dari penampilan naruto, mata yang tadinya biru seperti langit kini berubah menjadi sebauh mata yang berpola pusaran air. Sehingga hinata yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut kenapa mata naruto bisa berubah begitu.

"Naruto kun, kenapa dengan mata mu?" Tanya hinata

"Mata ku? Ada apa dengan kedua mataku?" Tanya naruto

"Mata mu berubah, apakah itu adalah mata mode jubimu." Ucap hinata

"Mungkin saja, tapi ketika saat aku tidak dalam mode ini mungkin matanya akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Ucap naruto langsung melepaskan modenya

"Naruto kun mata mu masih aktif, coba kurangi cakra ke dalam matamu mungkin itu sama seperti sharingan yang diaktifkan dengan mengalirkan cakra." Saran hinata

Saat naruto mengerangi cakra pada matanya, maka mata naruto berubah menjadi biru langit kembali. Karena mata yang baru dibangkitkannya itu, naruto sedang memikirkan untuk apa mata itu.

"Ehm hinata chan, menurutmu apa fungsi dari mata ini?" Tanya naruto

"Apa naruto mempunyai bayangan tentang mata itu, seperti cirri khas dari klan uzumaki atau yang lainnya?" Tanya hinata

"Ya, klan uzumaki adalah klan yang memiliki kemampuan fuin yang kuat dan umur yang panjang." Ujar naruto

"Mungkin mata inilah yang membuat mereka dapat memiliki umur panjang." Ujar hinata

"Baik kita akan menguji apa sebenarnya kemampuan dari mata ku ini nantinya, akan tetapi sebelum itu kita akan keluar dari pulau ini dan kembali ke desa uzugakure." Ujar naruto

Karena telah berhasil mengendalikan jubi, naruto dan hinata meninggalkan pulau kura-kura itu dengan santai dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Karena sudah mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat hebat maka naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menyerang desa aliansi yang menghancurkan desa uzugakure. Sementara hinata sekarang sangat senang karena naruto masih memperdulikannya dan masih menyayanginya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari dari pulau itu, naruto dan hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghadang mereka. dan orang itu adalah raikage dan bee yang dengan sengaja mencegat mereka untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Naruto, hinata, kami mendengar kalian sudah keluar dari desa konohagakure dan hendak membangun desa uzugakure kembali, apakah itu benar?" Tanya raikage

"Itu bukan masalah mu raikage. Sebagai seorang kage dari desa lain kau tidak berhak untuk mengetahui apapun yang kami lakukan karena itu adalah keinginan kami sendiri". Ucap naruto

"Ya, tentu aku paham dengan itu. Akan tetapi jika desa itu mengancam desa ku maka aku tidak akan segan-segan". Ucap raikage

"Anda masih saja seperti dulu, karena kecepatan yang anda miliki anda bahkan berani menentang seorang yang sebenarnya lebih cepat dari pada anda". Ucap naruto

"Siapa maksud mu?" Tanya raikage

"Bukankah anda yang dikatakan orang tercepat no 2 di dunia setelah minato namikaze. Dan itu memalukan sekali karena anda lah yang menantangnya untuk berduel, akan tetapi anda dengan tidak sportif di bantu oleh adikmu itu. Ya kan bee san?" Tanya naruto

Mendengar hal itu bee hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja, karena yang dikatakan oleh naruto adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Flashback

Saat perang dunia shinobi ke 3 pecah, ada sebuah legenda yang mena melibatkan orang-orang dengan berkecepatan tinggi yaitu raikage yang saat itu masih menjadi jonin vs hokage ke 4 yang saat itu juga masih menjadi jonin. Mereka berdua bertemu di medan pertempuran dimana raikage menantang minato untuk berduel akan tetapi saat raikage menyerang minato dia menghilang dan muncul kembali untuk menyerang raikage dan saat itulah bee membantu raikage dengan salah satu tentakelnya.

Flashback end

"Apakah kau mengingat itu, aku mengetahui rahasia itu dari ibuku. Dan tentu saja ibuku dapat mengetahui hal itu dari ayahku. Karena itu jangan anda mengganggap bahwa kematian dari ayah ku membuat anda menjadi yang tercepat, karena generasi dari dua pahlawan dari konoha akan melebihi orang yang terdahulu". Ucap naruto

"Melebihi?" Gumam raikage penuh Tanya

Sebelum sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya, raikage sudah di kejutkan karena naruto dengan cepat sudah ada dibelakangnya saat ini dan berkata…

"Hiraishin milik ayahku adalah level pertama dari sebuah hiraishin, akan tetapi milik ku adalah level terakhir dari hiraishin dimana kau dapat muncul dimana saja kau mau tanpa kunai khusus ataupun sebuah segel." Ucap naruto dibelakang raikage

Dan kembali menghilang ke samping hinata hendak pergi meninggalkan raikage dan para bawahannya yang masih terkejut.

"Naruto , tunggu dulu". Ucap bee

"Ada apa paman bee, jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan sebaiknya jangan karena aku sedang tidak mood". Ujar naruto

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang cakra tubuhmu yang sudah meningkat jauh saat kau bisa mengendalikan kurama, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya bee

"Baiklah paman bee, aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Aku dan hinata chan adalah penduduk baru dari desa uzugakure. Kami akan menggunakan keahlian kami untuk membangunnya kembali dari kehancuran. Jadi untuk memperkuat cakra dan kecepatan kami maka aku telah membuat sebuah seal fuinjutsu khusus. Dan seal itu telah kami gunakan pada tubuh kami sekarang jadi dalam sekejab kami dapat melepas dan mengaktifkanya dengan sesuka kami." Ujar naruto mempraktekkan gerakan yang di lakukannya dengan raikage berusan. Dimana naruto melepas segel 150 kg pada tubuhnya dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga karena hal itu dia tidak dapat di lihat dalam gerakan larinya.

"Jadi kau meningkatkan cakra dan kecepatanmu hanya dengan sebuah seal gravity?" Tanya bee

"Untuk hal itu aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu, jadi aku akan pergi sekarang". Ucap naruto memengang tangan hinata dan menghilang dengan perlahan-lahan menjadi debu saat tubuh mereka terbakar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bee san sampai jumpa lagi", ucap hinata sebelum mereka menghilang sepenuhnya

"Brother, aku merasakan sedikit cakraku di dalam tubuh naruto?" Tanya bee kepada hachibi

" **Ya, kau benar. Bukan hanya cakra ku akan tetapi juga cakra dari shukaku. Mungkinkah naruto memiliki semua cakra dari kami para biju, akan tetapi bukankah waktu itu dia tidak memiliki cakra kami berdua".** Ucap hachibi

"Kalau memang begitu ini adalah bahaya yang mungkin akan terjadi kembali." Ucap bee

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, raikage yang dikalahkan naruto dalam hal kecepatan sangat marah. Bukan hanya kecepatan akan tetapi naruto sama sekali tidak menggunakan perubahan cakranya baik angin atau pun petir dalam larinya itu akan tetapi kecepatan yang naruto lakukan tadi masih diluar akalnya.

"Bee apa menurutmu aku kurang latihan?" Tanya raikage

"Entahlah brother, tapi sepertinya dia sudah memiliki sesuatu diatas minato namikaze. Jadi kita anggap dia sebagai dinding kita brother." Ucap bee

"Kau benar, karena itu aku akan latihan dengan lebih keras agar aku bisa menandingi kecepatannya." Ucap raikage.

Sementara itu, naruto dan hinata sudah muncul kembali di dekat sebuah danau di perbatasan Negara awan. Dan naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel untuk membuka pintu masuk dari desa uzugakure. Akan tetapi naruto dan hinata tidak jadi untuk masuk kedalam desa karena ada seseorang yang mengganggu acara pulang ke desanya. Mereka adalah segerombolan ninja yang dapat dikatakan semuanya adalah ninja pelarian.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu perjalanan kami?" Tanya naruto

"Kepala kalian adalah kepala yang paling berarga di buku bingo kami para pelarian karena itu kami akan membunuhmu disini," ucap seseorang diantara mereka

"Bukankah mereka adalah kelompok orang-orang yang di cari hinata chan, kalau begitu kita akan panen sebelum pulang ke desa". Ujar naruto

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hah…"ucap seseorang bernama ryu

"Tenang lah ryu, kita tidak boleh gegabah." Ucap orang lain bernama keita

"Tapi keita, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi mereka berdua." Ucap ryu

Karena mendengar perkataan dari orang itu naruto langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dengan bertanya

"Berapa kepalaku dan kekasihku ini di hargai?" Tanya naruto

"Untuk yang sudah siap mati akan aku jawab. Kalian berdua memiliki harga total 30000 yen, jadi kira-kira kepala kalian berdua sekitar 15-20 yen satu kepala". Ucap ryu

"Dan kepala kalian di buku bingo kami adalah 100 yen per orang atau kurang, jadi ini akan menjadi panen besar untuk kalian." Ucap naruto

"Ada sepuluh musuh berapa musuh yang akan kita biarkan hidup?" Tanya naruto pada hinata

Akan tetapi sebelum hinata menjawab dia sudah di serang oleh seseorang dengan tendangan yang cukup keras akan tetapi berkat byakugan hinata dapat menangkisnya dan mundur kebelakang.

"Kau tidak mengatakan untuk menyerang itu tidak sportif kau tahu". Ucap naruto

"Kami adalah penjahat jadi kami tidak peduli dengan itu, yang kami pedulikan adalah kepala kalian." Ucap ryu.

"Kalian tidak akan ada yang selamat" ucap hinata

Perkataan hinata membuat naruto mengerti bahwa tidak ada seorangpun dari musuhnya yang boleh hidup. Jadi naruto langsung menyerang dengan hinata dibelakang naruto.

"Hinata chan, siapkan neiburi milikmu, dan lepaskan segelnya. Dan habisi mereka dengan satu kali tusuk" perintah naruto

Hinata langsung melompat mendahului naruto sehingga kini naruto ada dibelakang hinata dengan meegang pedang kubikiribocho di tangannya. Melihat hal itu, semua ninja pelarian itu langsung membuat sebuah segel pertahanan dan penyerangan.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Elemen air : dinding air

Elemen air : naga air

Itulah yang mereka ber 10 teriakkan secara bersama-sama, sehingga semua jutsu yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai jutsu klas B itu melaju dengan cepat kearah naruto dan hinata. Sementara naruto dan hinata langsung menghindar dan membalas serangan itu dengan sebuah pedang menancap pada jantung dua diantara mereka.

Ackkk…..teriak kedua orang itu tewas saat jantungnya tertembus oleh pedang neiburi milik hinata. Sementara 8 lainnya terkejut karena mereka kehilangan dua temannya, padahal mereka lah yang menyerang bukan musuh.

"Dua sudah aku habisi sisa 8 orang lagi." Ujar hinata didekat naruto

"Apakah kau ingin memborong semuanya, jika mau aku akan ikut membantu?" Tawar naruto

"Kalian…..apakah kalian menganggap ini sebuah permainan? Akan ku bunuh kalian" ucap ryu yang emosi dan mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya dan menyerang kearah hinata. Akan tetapi hinata dengan pedang neiburi di tangannya dia dengan santai menghalau semua serangan dari ryu dan dari senjata keduanya timbul percikan api karena kuatnya mereka membenturkan kedua senjata mereka.

Semua teman-teman ryu yang melihat itu langsung membantu ryu yang menghadapi hinata satu lawan satu, akan tetapi dihalangi oleh naruto yang dari tadi diam ditempat.

"Kau, jangan menghalangi jalan ku" ucap keita menyerang naruto yang ada di depannya.

Karena hal itu, semua orang yang ingin membantu ryu yang sedang berhadapan dengan hinata kini malah menyerang naruto secara bersama-sama. Akan tetapi karena hal itu tanpa mereka sadari hinata telah menusuk ryu dengan pedang neiburi yang ada di tangannya, dan nampaklah pedang neiburi yang banjir oleh darah.

"Ryu…"teriak keita saat melihat temannya telah tergeletak akibat dari tusukan pedang neiburi milik hinata.

"Wah…wah…wah….aku minta maaf tentang itu, akan tetapi aku hanya melindungi diri ku dari pedangnya, akan tetapi dia tidak dapat menghindari pedangku jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf". Ucap hinata.

"Sekarang tinggal 7 orang lagi dan hidup kalian teragantung denan apa yang kalian pilih? Jadi kalian ingin tetap menyerang kami atau pergi dengan tenang." Ujar naruto

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah shuriken yang menyerang kearah naruto dan hinata, dengan reflek yang cepat naruto langsung membuat sebuah dinding dari tanah

Elemen tanah : 12 dinding naga

Lalu dengan munculnya dinding itu, sehingga semua shuriken yang di lempar oleh mereka dapat ditahan oleh naruto. Melihat bahwa dinding itu memiliki sebuah kelemahan yaitu bagian atas sehingga semua ninja itu langsung menyerang lewat bagian atas, akan tetapi naruto sudah siap dengan jutsu pembunuhnya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan.

Elemen petir : amarah dewa petir

Saat semua shinobi itu muncul, naruto langsung melepaskan jutsunya sehingga mereka semua tewas karena aliran listrik yang sangat besar. Akan tetapi masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih hidup karena tidak ikut dalm penyerangan barusan yaitu keita.

"Naruto kun, kau terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk mengalahkan mereka semua," ujar hinata

"Ya maaf" ucap naruto

"Sekarang tinggal kau seorang jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan lari atau tetap melanjutkan niatmu" ujar naruto.

Setelah mendengar perkataan naruto, keita yang masih sayang dengan nyawanya langsung pergi meninggalkan semua jasad teman-temannya. Sedangkan naruto dan hinata sedang menyimpan mayat itu dalam sebuah gulungan untuk di tukarkan ke pada orang yang mengingiinkan kematian mereka, seperti des asal mereka, musuh mereka dan masih banyak lagi.

"Naruto kun, mereka semua adalah ninja pelarian dari beberapa desa besar, jadi bagai mana kita akan mendapatkan uang dari mereka sekarang". Ujar hinata

"Pertama kita akan menyerahkan pelarian dari konoha, setelah itu suna, iwa, kiri, dan terakhir kumo". Ucap naruto

"Apakah kita tidak akan mendapatkan masalah karena ini. Bukannya untuk membunuh ninja pelarian adalah seorang hanter nin dari sebuah desa ?" Tanya hinata

"Kita adalah ninja dari desa uzugakure jadi kita berhak untuk membunuh dan mendapatkan bayaran atas kepala mereka" Jawab naruto

Setelah memasukkan mereka ke dalam fuin, mereka langsung menyerahkan seorang ninja pelarian yang bernama kosuke ke desa konoha gakure. Dalam perjalanan yang cukup panjang itu mereka selalu berbicara dengan santai dan menggap bahwa mereka bukanlah sedang di tempat yang mereka tidak kenal melainkan sedang berada di sebuah taman. Karena tindakan mereka ini, mereka di cap sebagai duo uzu yang sangat ditakuti di dunia hitam hal itu di sebabkan karena naruto dan hinata adalah pembunuh bayaran dan juga sebagai seorang hanter nin.

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 08

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Setelah memasukkan mereka ke dalam fuin, mereka langsung menyerahkan seorang ninja pelarian yang bernama kosuke ke desa konoha gakure. Dalam perjalanan yang cukup panjang itu mereka selalu berbicara dengan santai dan menggap bahwa mereka bukanlah sedang di tempat yang mereka tidak kenal melainkan sedang berada di sebuah taman. Karena tindakan mereka ini, mereka di cap sebagai duo uzu yang sangat ditakuti di dunia hitam hal itu di sebabkan karena naruto dan hinata adalah pembunuh bayaran dan juga sebagai seorang hanter nin.

Sementara perjalanan yang memakan waktu yang cukup lama naruto dan hinata mengingat- ingat kembali kenangan mereka saat di desa konoha,

Flashback

Hay hinata chan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tanya naruto saat berjumpa dengan hinatadi tempat mereka biasa berlatih

Aku sedang latihan naruto kun, emh…apakah naruto kun lagi tidak ada misi? Tanya hinata

Tidak, aku kesini hanya rindu dengan mu, ucap naruto membuat hinata bersemu merah

Naruto kun mulai gombal, ucap hinata sambil mencubit lengan naruto

Aku serius, bahkan aku kesini angin mengajakmu makan siang di ichiraku ramen. Ucap naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu hinata hanya membalas dengan menggandeng tangan naruto dan pergi ke ichiraku ramen dimana naruto mengajaknya makan tadi saat di tempat latihan. Setelah sampai di ichiraku, naruto dan hinata langsung memesan ramen yang mereka suka di sana.

Paman aku pesan seperti biasa ujar naruto

Saya juga paman ucap hinata mengatakan pesanannya

Oh ternyata kalian berdua, sepertinya kalian tambah akrap. Ucap paman penjaga warung itu

Ah..paman bisa aja. Ucap naruto sedikit malu

Emh…hinata chan maaf ya, aku hanya bisa mengajakmu makan ramen. Ucap naruto sedikit minder karena mengajak seorang gadis makan di sebuah warung yang murah meriah

Kenapa naruto kun minta maaf? Bukankah ini adalah makanan kesukaan naruto kun, jadi buatku yang naruto kun suka aku juga suka. Jawab hinata

Bukan begitu, aku adalah laki-laki jadi aku merasa iri dengan semua temanku yang bisa mengajak teman satu team, atau teman dekatnya untuk makan di sebuah warung yang mewah. Ujar naruto membuang muka agar tidak terlihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Tenang saja, aku yakin suatu hari nanti naruto kun akan mengajak aku ke sebuah restoran yang sangat mewah untuk makan bersama. Ucap hinata

Ya….tentu saja itu akan terjadi. Balas naruto cepat karena dia sudah menekatkan hatinya untuk mengajak hinata ke sebuah restoran yang mahal.

Flashback end

Apakah kau masih ingat tentang itu hinata? Tanya naruto saat mereka selesai mengingat masalalu mereka didesa konoha untuk belajar menjadi shinobi

Kalau naruto kun tidak menggingatkan tentang itu aku pasti sudah lupa. Ucap hinata

Kalau begitu, sekarang kita akan pergi kekonoha dan pesta disana dengan teman satu angkatan kita dan kita berdua yang mentraktir. Ujar naruto

Kenapa tidak, lagipula uang kita masih cukup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan + para buruan kita yang belum di tukar mungkin sekitar 7 bulan belum akan habis. Ujar hinata menghitung keuangan mereka

Jadi kita akan menghabiskan uang 1 bulan untuk pesta itu, bagaimana menurut mu? Tanya naruto

Tak masalah, lagi pula ini adalah keinginan naruto jadi kita akan memenuhi keinginan itu. Ujar hinata

Untuk sampai kekonoha mereka membutuhkan waktu 2 hari jika berjalan santai dan satu hari jika berlari seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi kedua sejoli ini sepakat untuk menikmati waktu luang mereka dengan bercerita tentang keperibadian mereka dan keinginan terpendam mereka. banyaknya bahan yang dibicarakan membuat mereka tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

Naruto kun sudah mulai gelap, kia sebaiknya menginap di sini untuk mala mini ujar hinata.

Baiklah…kita akan membuat rumah disini ujar naruto dengan membuat beberapa segel tangan

Elemen kayu : rumah 4 sisi

Mulailah tumbuh pohon yang menyatukan diri mereka sehingga terbentuklah sebuah rumah sederhana untuk dua orang yang hanya sekedar singgah. Setelah memasuki rumah itu hinata dan naruto langsung masuk kekamar hendak mengganti baju mereka dengan pakaian santai.

Nee hinata chan….bisakah kau membasuh tubuhku? Tanya naruto

Memangnya narutokun gak bosen di mandikan setiap hari? Tanya hinata

Tentu saja ngak, apalagi yang jadi sabunnya adalah oppai mu. Jawab naruto

Tapi ini di tengah hutan bisa saja ada seseorang yang akan lewat dan menyerang kita, jadi aku rasa untuk hari ini tidak usah. Ujar hinata

Mendengar jawaban dari hinata yang menolaknya secara halus membuat naruto pundung di sudut ruangan itu. Akan tetapi akhirnya naruto dan hinata mandi sendiri-sendiri, setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari percak darah yang sudah kering, akhirnya hinata memasak apa yang sudah mereka siapkan dalam gulungan khusus kalau saja mereka terdesak saat jauh dari rumah, walau sebenarnya meraka bisa berburu hewan di hutan.

Naruto kun kita malam ini makan ramen saja ya, ujar hinata mengeluarkan ramen instan dari gulungan itu dan memasukkan air untuk merebusnya.

Ya terserah asal kita bisa mengisi perut ujar naruto

Pada malam yang dapat dikatakan gelap di dalam hutan mereka hanya melakukan kegiatan makan malam bersama dan dilanjutkan dengan acara tidur bersama, yang tentu saja seperti kebiasaan hinata dia tidak akan meakai busana dan untuk menghangatkan dirinya dia hanya minta di peluk oleh naruto saja.

#skip#

Pagi hari setelah malam yang sangat panjang, di sebuah hutan naruto dan hinata sedang bersiap menuju desa konoha untuk mengantarkan buronan mereka pada hokage untuk meminta bayaran yang sudah tertera dalam buku bingo.

Kau siap hinata chan, kita akan berlari agar cepat sampai dan kita akan membeli ramen di ichiraku juga nantinya, karena paman ichiraku tidak boleh di lewatkan. Ujar naruto

Ya aku siap. Ucap hinata mengikuti naruto keluar rumah sederhana mereka.

Bagaimana kabar dari semua orang ya. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Ujar naruto

Aku juga, aku rasa mereka akan merasakann cakra mu yang berbeda saat ini. Dan itu mungkin akan membuat merka sedikit terkejut. Ujar hinata

Mendengar uucapan dari hinata tentang cakra nya sudah sangat besar karena pengaruh dari jubi naruto akhirnya meminta saran dari hinata tentang cakra nya itu bagaimana untuk menyembunyikannya. Sementara itu hinata yang melihat naruto tiba-tiba berhenti juga ikut berhenti karena merasa heran dengan apa yan di lakukan naruto.

Ehm …ada apa naruto kun? Tanya hinata

Aku bingung, jika aku ke konoha mereka semua pasti akan merasakan cakra ku yang sudah tidak biasa ini. Jadi apakah yang harus aku lakukan ? Tanya naruto

Jika pikiran saja bisa kau buatkan sebuah fuinjutsu agar tidak bisa di lihat atau dibaca oleh orang lain. Kenapa cakra mu juga tidak kau segel saja sedikit? Tanya hinata

Tidak bisa, sebuah cakra yang lebih lemah dari ini mungkin saja bisa aku segel, akan tetapi jika cakranya sudah sebesar ini ada kemungkinan segel itu tidak akan kuat dan masih tetap terasa ujar naruto

Naruto kun, kau tekan saja cakramu pada titik terendah, ucap hinata tiba-tiba

Mendengar hinata mengatakan itu naruto merasa dia sangat bodoh kenapa harus bingung dengan cakra besar bukankah cakra controlnya juga bagus, jadi dia tinggal menekan cakranya saja pada tingkat terendah.

Ahk…bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan cara itu ya? Tanya naruto entah pada siapa

Kau bukan bodoh naruto akan tetapi kau hanya lupa karena kau sudah jarang menggunakan nya sebagai focus latihan mu. Ujar hinata

Setelah naruto dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dalam urusan cakra akhirnya mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka menuju desa konoha tempat mereka dilahirkan. Sementara itu, desa konnoha saaat ini sedang mengalami masa tegang karena mereka masih khawatir tentang penyerang yang menggunakan fuinjutsu untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa dalam satu serangan beruntun.

#skip#

Setibanya naruto dan hinata di pintu gerbang desa konoha, mereka langsung melapor pada penjaga pintu gerbang dan mengisi formulir tentang izin masuk desa konoha. Dan berbasa basi kepada penjaga pintu gerbang yang sudah lama tidak di jumpainya.

Hey paman, apakah desa ini masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Tanya naruto

Ya tentu saja, hanya ada beberapa masalah yang datang ke desa ini, hal itu juga karena masalah dari pihak aliansi yang saat perang terjadi. Ujar nya

Naruto tidak mau melanjutkan pertanyaan nya karena dia bukan lagi warga desa konoha sehingga dia akhirnya mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Baiklah paman, aku rasa aku akan ke kantor hokage menemui hokage dan shikamaru untuk meminta uang tebusan dari kepala ninja pelarian yang membahayakan banyak desa saat ini. Ujar naruto meninggalkan penjaga pintu gerbang itu.

Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan hinata dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sehingga semua orang yang melihat itu sangat iri karena naruto dan hinata sangat serasi dengan jubah zirah mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi, itu berbeda dengan naruto. Dia sangat tidak suka di tatap oleh orang lain, jadi dalam sekejab dia menghilang dengan hinata yang ikut menghilang dan muncul didekat konohamaru sebagai seorang yang memiliki kunai cabang tiga milik naruto. Sementara konohamaru yang merasakan aka nada yang datang sudah bersiaga dan hendak menyerang akan tetapi dia batalkan karena yang datag adalah naruto dan hinata.

Naruto nii…ucap konohamaru bingung

Oh…maaf ya konohamaru, aku sangat risih dilihat oleh orang-orang desa jadi aku menghilang menuju kunaimu, ujar naruto

Ah…itu bukan masalah, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah apakah yang naruto nii lakukan di desa konoha, bukankah masuk tanpa izin akan membahayakan nii san? Tanya konohamaru

Aku sudah mendapakan izin dari pihak pintu gerbng jadi kau tenang saja. Ucap naruto

Sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Tanya hinata

Aku di sini karena disini adalah tempat latihan nya naruto nii, jadi mungkin jika aku disini aku akan menemukan sebuah ide yang hebat untuk membuat jutsu baru milikku sendiri jawab konohamaru

Hey, dengarkan nii san baik- baik. Bukan itu kunci dari sebuah kekuatan, akan tetapi yang menjadi kunci utamanya adalah rajin dan tekun untuk melatihnya. Dan jika tidak kemampuanmu itu akan tumpul seperti sebuah pedang yang tak pernah di asah lagi maka akan berkarat dan mudah patah. Ujar naruto

Yang di katakana naruto kun itu adalah benar, jia kau ingin kuat kuncinya bukan duduk dan melamun tapi adalah latihan secara terus dan terus hingga pada batas tubuhmu. Ujar hinata

Konohamaru yang mendengar nasehat dari naruto dan hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu kepada mereka berdua. Naruto sebagai guru dan juga kakak baginya yang mau membimbingnya dan mengajarinya sebuah jutsu yang hebat kini melihatnya memilih melamun daripada latihan. Dan kini dia sadar bahwa naruto bisa sangat kuat kkarena dia selalu atihan dan ada wanita ini yang mendukungnya dari belakang bukan sepertinya yang hanya melamun. Pikir konohamaru dalam diam nya.

Nah konohamaru, ambil gulungan ini dan beajarlah fuinjutsu pada jiraya sensei maka kau akan bisa membukanya saat sudah melewati tahap pertama. Ucap naruto melemparkan gulungan yang langsung di tagkap konohamaru. Setelah itu naruto dan hinata langsung menuju ketempat dimana kantor hokage berada.

Tok…tok…tok….suara pintu di ketuk naruto

Masuk ucap sasuke dari dalam, dan masuklah naruto ke ruangan itu dan menyapa teman lamanya itu.

Hey sasuke, apakah kamu sedang tidak memiliki rencana akhir pekan ini? Jika tidak ada aku akan mengumpulkan para shinobi angkatan kita untuk pesta bersama di sebuah ruah makan ucap naruto pada sasuke blak-blak kan.

Emh..naruto kun bisakah naruto kun sedikit memberikan hormat pada sasuke, dia adalah seorang kage jadi narutokun juga harus hormat padanya. Tegur hinata

Tidak masalah hinata, itu adalah kebiasaannya padaku dari dulu. Sanggah sasuke

Nah naruto, aku akan memberitahukan hal itu pada semua orang nantinya. Akan tetapi disamping ingin melakukan itu ada apa kau datang kembali kedesa konoha? Tanya sasuke

Aku ingin menukarkan sebuah mayat seorang shinobi dari desa konoha yang aku tangkap dan tentu saja dengan imbaan yang sudah di tetapkan. Ucap naruto santai

Baiklah ikut aku sekarang. Ucap sasuke

Akhirnya naruto mengikuti sasuke kedalam sebuah ruangn tempat penukaran buronan dan meninggalkan hinata bersam shikamaru di kantor hokage.

Dasar merepotkan, mereka berdua jika sudah bertemu seperti tidak pernah berpisah. Heh dasar naruto. Ujar shikamaru

Hehehe….aku rasa itu adalah kepribadian mereka yang tidak dapat ditunjukkan pada orang lain. Ujar hinata

Dan kau hinata, apa yang terjadi pada mu, bukankah kau sudah tinggal dengan naruto hanya berdua saja saat keluar dari desa, dan kenapa kau masih seperti ini? Tanya shikamaru

Apa maksud mu? Tanya hinata bingung

Ya, bukankah saat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan jika sudah tidur bersama biasanya terjadi sesuatu yang hebat? Tanya shikamaru

Dia sanagat dingin jika menyangkut hal itu, dan pada akhirnya dia akan ngambek jika aku paksa. Lalu saat dia ngambek bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur dengannya malam itu, jadi aku tidak pernah menanyakannya lagi. Karena menurutnya kalau ayahku belum memberikan restu dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Ucap hinata

Oh….ucap shikamaru

Saat mereka sedang berbicara santai tiba-tiba sasuke dan naruto kembali muncul dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Shika tolong kumpulkan 12 shinobi angkatan kita ujar sasuke

Baik ujar shikamaru

Akhirnya sasuke dan naruto beserta hinata mengobrol santai sambil mendengarkan cerita sasuke tentang peran nya saat ini untuk desa konoha da juga masalah yang timbul saat dia sedang menjadi hokage.

Naruto, aku ingin memintamu menjadi pengajar di akademi sebagai nara sumber dalam pelajaran fuinjutsu yang akan aku terapkan dalam akademi, dan juga aku menerapkan ninjutsu medis dalam akademi untuk memperkuat desa kita dan tentu saja tuan jiraya dan nona shunade ikut andil dalam hal ini, bahkan tuan jiraya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dalam pengembaraannya. Ucap sasuke

Aku tidak bisa janji, itu karena desa uzugakure ada dalam sebuah dimensi yang sangat berbeda d bandingkan dengan desa lainya, itulah kenapa desa itu tidak ada di peta. Itu akan membuat desa ku menjadi objek yang empuk untuk diserang jika aku keluar masuk secara terus menerus melalui cara yang sama. Ucap naruto

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup seris antara sasuke dan naruto yang disaksikan oleh hinata seorang, akhirnya mereka menuju ketempat dimana naruto akan mengadakan pesta dan barbeckyu.

Yo semuanya apakah kalian dalam keadaan sehat? Tanya naruto

Hey naruto, kau semakin jauh dari kami ya. Ucap kiba

Hahahaha…..kau bisa saja kiba. Balas naruto

Ngomong-ngomong dimana hinata, kenapa tidak kau ajak ke sini? Tanya kiba

Dia bersama rombongan para gadis, tak mungkin dia ku bawa ke dalam kelompok laki-laki. Balas naruto

Apakah kalian sudah berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat ini? Tanya shikamaru

Apa yang kau bicarakan, tentu saja mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Potong neji yang membuat semua orang terkejut

Mendengar perkataan dari neji membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Tanya kiba

Karena paman belum merestui mereka, jadi aku rasa naruto tidak akan melaukan hal yang tidak benar pada hinata. Timpal neji

Ahk…tidak usah dibahas tentang aku dan hinata, lebih baik kita pesan barbekyu saja. Ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangan untuk memesan barbekyu. Di lain tempat, di kelompok para gadis mereka semua membicarakan hinata yang sangat berani untuk hidup berdua saja dengan naruto.

Hinata, apakah kau tidak takut kalau naruto akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada dirimu? Tanya ino

Apa maksud mu? Naruto kun bahkan tidak akan menyentuhku kalau aku tidak minta. Dan itu sangat sulit membujuknya. Ujar hinata

Tidak mungkin!...apakah naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuhmu saat kau sedang tidur dengan nya? Tanya sakura

Naruto kun itu orang yang keren, jadi dia tidak akan menyentuhku kalau aku tidak minta dia bahkan selalu bertanya pada ku sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu, contohnya seperti saat ini. Dia mengadakan pesta setelah menanyakan uang bulanan kami apakah masih cukup atau tidak. Ujar hinata

Apakah kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat? Tanya ino mulai mengintrogasi hinata

Sepertinya tidak, karena kata neji mereka belum di restui oleh ayahnya hinata. Potong tenten

Benarkah hinata? Kalian belum direstui oleh ayah mu? Tanya sakura dan ino bersamaan

Ya, begitulah…jawab hinata dengan sedih

Jadi apakah naruto sama sekali tidak marah pada mu ataupun keluargamu? Tanya sakura

Dia marah, tentu saja bagaimana tidak. Dia bahkan hampir meledakkan semua pohon yang ada di bagian utara dari desa uzugakure. Karena dia menahan emosinya saat sedang berada di desa konoha, kalau tidak mungkin sebagian besar desa konoha terutama klan hyuga bisa saja hancur oleh nya seorang. Ujar hinata

Jadi bagaimana cara kamu membujuknya agar kembali tenang? Tanya sakura

Itu adalah rahasia aku dan naruto kun, jika aku memberitahu kalian, bisa saja kalian akan menyerang naruto dengan itu. Ujar hinata

Tentu saja kami tidak akan menyerang naruto dan kau hinata, kami ini kan teman mu ujar sakura

Terus bagaiman hubungan kalian dengan pasangan kalian, aku dengar sakura sedang dekat dengan sasuke, dan kau ino sedang dekat dengan sai kan. Kenapa tidak kita membicara kan itu. Ucap hinata mengalihkan tofik pembicaraan

setelah mengganti tofik pembicaraan, hinata memesan makanan dengan mengangkat tangan dan mulai berbicara lagi. Sementara itu di kelompok laki-laki, naruto, sasuke, sai, neji, shikamaru, shino, dan kiba serta lee masih berbicara mengenai hubungan yang naruto jalani saat ini, akan tetapi ada satu orang yang sudah dari tadi menyantap barbekyu yang sudah matang yaitu chouji.

Hey chouji, kau ini kenapa selalu makan saja yang kau pikirkan? Tanya kiba

Memangnya kenapa? Tanya choji saat sudah menelan makanan nya

Heh…kau ini, ucap kiba kesal

Akhirnya pesta barbekyu yang di adakan naruto dan hinata menuju ke acara terakhir yaitu makan ramen sepuasnya. Tentu saja ramen yang akan mereka makan adalah ramen buatan paman ichiraku tempat naruto membeli ramen setiap saat di desa konoha.

Paman, aku pesan ramen untuk kami semua, jumlahnya 12 orang. Ujar naruto

Eh naruto apakah kau tidak bosan makan ramen terus menerus hah….tanya kiba

Kau cerewet sekali kiba, tadi chouji yang kau protes sekarang naruto. Dasar ! ucap shino

Hey bisakah kalian akur barang sejenak, ucap neji

#skip#

Setelah makan ramen sepuasnya, naruto yang merupakan penyelanggara pesta saat ini langsung membayar uang ramen yang harus dia bayar dan hinata tanpa di suruh langsung mengeluarkan uang yang dibutuhkan untuk membayar semuanya.

Nah hinata, apakah kau akan kembali ke klan hyuga untuk eminta restu? Bisik ino

Tidak, aku tidak dapat menduga apa yang akan naruto lakukan pada ayah jika ayah menolak nya lagi. Mungkin satu klan itu akan di jadikan arang yang hidup oleh nya. Ujar hinata

Apakah naruto sudah sekuat itu sekarang? Tanya ino

Bukan hanya kuat, mungkin naruto kun akan mengalahkan kecepatan dari raikage jika selalu berlatih. Ujar hinata

Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya hinata, aku dan sakura akan pulang dulu. Ucap ino berjalan meninggalkan hinata dan tenten

Naruto, kami juga pulang dulu ya. Jaga hinata baik-baik ya. Ucap kiba

Ya, kau kira aku ini orang lemah apa? dasar kiba kurang ajar. Ucap naruto bercanda

Yang tersisah adalah neji dan tenten yang kini masih bersama naruto dan hinata, saat hendak pergi neji menghadang naruto dan tidak mengizinkanya pergi dari desa konoha.

Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian pergi, dan kau hinata, harus pulang ke klan bersama ku. Ujar neji

Aku tahu kau sangat baik neji, tapi keputusan seseorang itu ada pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang Tanya pada hinata apakah dia mau pulang dengan mu? Ujar naruto

Aku tidak mau, aku akan bersama dengan naruto kun slamanya. Ucap hinata

Mendengar perkataan dari hinata, tenten langsung ikut dalam perdebatan itu untuk membela neji.

Hinata, kembalilah ke klanmu, bukankah naruto sudah memberimu pilihan untuk hidup mu. Kenapa tidak memilih tinggal di desa konoha? Tanya tenten

Baiklah, sudah cukup aku akan pergi dari desa ini sekarang. Dan hinata aku Tanya sekali lagi apakah kau yakin ingin ikut aku? Ujar naruto

Naruto kun boleh membunuhku jika aku berbohong, aku akan ikut kemanapun naruto kun akan pergi. Uajr hinata

Kalian dengar, untuk membunuh seseorang yang memiliki kesetiaan saja sudah sangat bersyukur, apalagi diriku yang memiliki kekasih yang sangat mendukungku. Jadi kalian jangan coba-coba. Ujar naruto mulai meningkatkan cakranya satu persen

Tenten dan neji yang merasakan tekanan cakra naruto yang bertambah juga mengeluarkan cakra yang ckup besar untuk melindungi diri mereka dari cakra naruto yang terasa menusuk kulit.

Dengarkan aku, neji nii, dan tenten san jangan halangi jalanku untuk bersama naruto kalau tidak maka desa ini akan dapat masalah. Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Ucap hinata berusaha agar naruto tidak menyerang neji dan tenten dengan hiraishin.

Mendengar hinata yang berujar seakan meremehkan mereka akhirnya neji dan tenten mengeluarkan byakugan dan gulungan untuk mengambil senjatanya bersiap untuk menyerang. Melihat hal itu hinata langsung berpegangan dengan naruto karena biasanya dia akan menyerang dengan hiraishin dan menghabisai musuhnya saat dia lagi kesal. Jadi hinata bisa ikut dan menyerang musuhnya terlbih dahulu sebelum naruto.

To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 09

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

"Dengarkan aku, neji nii, dan tenten san jangan halangi jalanku untuk bersama naruto kalau tidak maka desa ini akan dapat masalah. Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang". Ucap hinata berusaha agar naruto tidak menyerang neji dan tenten dengan hiraishin.

Mendengar hinata yang berujar seakan meremehkan mereka akhirnya neji dan tenten siap bertarung dengan byakugan dan gulungan untuk mengambil senjatanya bersiap untuk menyerang. Melihat hal itu hinata langsung berpegangan dengan naruto karena biasanya dia akan menyerang dengan hiraishin dan menghabisai musuhnya saat dia lagi kesal. Jadi hinata bisa ikut dan menyerang musuhnya terlbih dahulu sebelum naruto.

"Naji aku tidak mau membuat keributan di sini, karena aku masih menghormati desa konoha sebagai desa tempat lahir ku. Akan tetapi jika klan hyuga selalu seperti ini ketika aku datang maka dengan terpaksa aku akan melawan juga." Ujar naruto

"Jangan sombong kau naruto, jika pun kau ada kyubi di dalam perut mu, kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu agar kekuatan itu tidak bisa kau gunakan untuk menyerang kami". Ujar neji

Naruto yang mulai kesal mengeluarkan sebuah kunai di tangannya siap menyerang neji. Sementara neji dan tenten langsung bersiaga.

"Jika kau berniat melawan ku, sebaiknya jangan memakai ikat kepala dari desa ini. Karena aku tidak mau berurusan dengan desa konoha apalagi urusan yang sangat tidak bagus seperti ini". Ucap naruto

"He…apakah kau marasa takut karena kau akan menghadapi seorang yang satu klan dengan pasanganmu?" Pancing neji

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang meminta." Ucap naruto yang melepaskan pegangan tangan hinata pada lengannya.

"Kau sudah menguji kesabaranku neji, saat di ujian dulu kau dapat selamat karena aku tidak berniat membunuhmu Karena aku punya janji pada hinata soal mengalahkanmu dengan tinjuku, dan sekarang aku sudah berjanji pada hinata tidak akan menyerang desa dan klan hyuga". Ujar naruto

"Naruto kun…."gumam hinata

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi, jika kesabaran hinata sudah habis, bukan hanya tubuh hinata akan tetapi tubuhku juga akan bergerak secara otomatis". Ucap naruto

"Hinata, kembalilah bersama kami…"ucap tenten

"Maaf,…tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa kembali ke desa konoha dan sekarang aku mohon izinkan kami pergi dan pulang ke desa kami." Ujar hinata memohon

"DISINALAH DESA MU HINATA!...".bentak neji kepada hinata

"Cukup…kalian tidak akan pergi jika tidak kami tumbangkan kalau begitu maka kalian harus kami kalahkan." Ucap hinata

Sesaat sebelum hinata mengakhiri ucapannya, naruto sudah menghilang dan muncul di belakang neji dan menendang neji dari belakangnya. Dengan reflek yang bagus neji bisa menangkis serangan naruto dengan kedua tangannya, akan tetapi karena kuat dan cepatnya naruto menyerang neji hingga akhirnya neji yang masih bisa menangkis serangan naruto terpental ke belekang Menuju kearah hinata berasa. Sedangkan hinata yang dari tadi hanya melihat neji diserang naruto kini dia sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari salah satu fuin yang ada dizirahnya dan siap untuk melukai naji. Dengan cepat hinata menebas neji, karena kuatnya serangan naruto tadi neji tidak dapat menghindari tebasan itu, akan tetapi sebelum adang itu mengenai neji tenten yang dari tadi siaga sudah menahan pedang yang ditebaskan hinata kearah neji. Karena serangannya gagal hinata langsung mundur mengambil jarak antara dirinya dengan tenten dan neji. Setelah hinata sedikit menjauh dari tenten dan neji, tiba-tiba naruto berteriak

Elemen air : 100 peluru air

Dengan meneriakkan jutsunya naruto menciptakan 100 peluru yang terbuat dari air dan bergerak dengan cepat kearah neji dan tenten, neji berniat untuk menghindari serangan itu akan tetapi karena di belakangnya ada tenten yang tidak siap maka dengan terpaksa dia harus tetap di sana dan langsung mengeluarkan jutsu pertahanan khas hyuga.

Kaiten….teriak neji

Lalu munculah kubah cakra yang terbentuk saat neju meneriakkan jutsu itu untuk melindungi dirinya dan tenten yang ada di belakangnya. Ada beberapa asap yang muncul saat kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan, dan saat asap itu hilang tenten sudah siap dengan sebuah gulungan berukuran kecil untuk membalas serangan naruto. Dan saat asap benar-benar hilang, tenten langsung mengeluarkan semua kunai dan shuriken yang ada di dalam gulungan itu dan mengarahkan serangannya pada naruto. Akan tetapi hinata yang sudah sampai di dekat naruto langsung membuat kubah yang sama seperti neji untuk melindungi naruto dari serangan itu.

Saat kedua kubu itu hendak saling serang lagi tiba-tiba mereka ber 4 tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuh mereka karena sesuatu telah menghalangi gerakan mereka. dan saat mereka melihat ke samping secara bersamaan mereka melihat sasuke dan shikamaru berada disana dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan " apa yang kalian lakukan"?

"Neji dan tenten apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya sasuke

…

"Sepertinya klan hyuga masih memusuhi naruto karena membawa hinata pergi dari desa". Terang shikamaru

"Apakah benar begitu neji, kalau memang begitu kalian harus mengurus itu dengan naruto dan hinata secara pribadi dan jangan melibatkan wilayah konoha, karena jika kalian melibatkan wilayah konoha kalian juga akan berurusan dengan ku tak peduli itu kau( menunjuk naruto ), neji, tenten ataupun hinata. Aku sudah menjadi hokage sekarang, dan melindungi desa adalah tanggung jawabku sementara naruto dan hinata sudah keluar dari desa konoha jadi jika klan hyuga ada masalah dengan naruto dan hinata sebaiknya selesaikan secara pribadi dan jangan melibatkan konoha". Ujar sasuke

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan jutsu kagemane milik nya dan berdiri dengan tegap di belakang kanan sasuke.

"Naruto dan hinata sebaiknya kalian pergi, dan neji serta tenten kalian sebaiknya pulang karena ini adalah wilayah konoha jadi aku lah yang berkuasa di sini" ujar sasuke

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang dari desa ini. Karena ada mereka yang masih ragu atas kepemimpinanmu dan sekarang kau sudah membuktikannya di depanku bahwa kau memang seorang kage yang pantas". Ujar naruto menggenggam tangan hinata dan pergi dengan hiraishin no jutsu miliknya.

Setelah kepergian naruto dan hinata, semua orang mulai membubarkan diri mereka dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu di kediaman klan hyuga neji menceritakan kejadian saat dia menghadapi naruto serta hinata bersama tenten. Setelah mendengar penjelasan neji tentang sasuke yang meminta mereka mengurus urusan klan hyuga dengan naruto secara pribadi dan jangan sampai melibatkan desa konoha dalam urusan klan hyuga karena bisa saja warga desa konoha menjadi korban atas tindakan klan hyuga yang ingin mengambil hinata kembali.

Sementara itu, di desa uzugakure dimana naruto dan hinata kini tinggal kini tengah terjadi pembicaraan yang serius antara mereka berdua karena pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hinata chan, ….jika suatu saat kau harus memilih antara melawan keluargamu dengan melawan ku yang mana yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya naruto

"Naruto kun, anggap saja aku adalah bayanganmu jadi kemana kau menyerang kesitu aku juga akan menyerang." Ucap hinata

"Apakah kau tidak akan menghianatiku hinata chan?" Tanya naruto

…..

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ku"? Tanya naruto

"Sebuah bayangan tidak akan menjawab perkataan tuannya, yang dia lakukan hanya menuruti semua perkataan dari tuannya". Ujar hinata

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau kau menjadi bayangan ku, kau cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri sebagai teman dan pasangan ku." Ujar naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur tempat meraka berdua tidur. Sementara hinata yang melihat naruto merebahkan dirinya ikut merebahkan dirinya tanpa banyak bicara. Akan tetapi tanpa diduga hinata naruto kembali memeluknya.

#skip#

"Hinata kita akan memulai serangan kepada desa aliansi iwa,kumo dan kiri secara sekaligus". Ujar naruto

"Baik, jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya hinata

"Aku akan memanggil kabuto dan membuatnya mengedotensei semua bidak yang ia punyai dan mengirimnya ke 3 desa itu." Ujar naruto menjawab pertanyaan hinata langsung membuat segel dan mengedotensei kabuto.

"Naruto, apa maumu dengan mengedotensei diriku?" Ucap kabuto

"Aku tau kau itu adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat, jadi aku mengedotensei tubuhmu untuk membangkitkan semua bidak mu yang belum tersegel saat perang dunia ke 4 berlangsung". Ucap naruto

Baiklah kalau begitu, edotensei no jutsu teriak kabuto lalu munculah seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal yaitu yahiko, konan, obito, izhuna uchiha, sora, dan masih banyak lagi ninja-ninja yang mereka bangkitkan dengan kemampuan khusus mereka.

"Sekarang kau harus mengirim mereka ke desa iwa, kiri dan kumo." Ucap naruto

Tanpa membalas perkataan naruto kabuto langsung mengirim mereka ke desa yang dituju.

#desa kiri#

Konan dan yahiko serta ke lima pain lainnya langsung mengeluarkan jutsu mereka masing-masing sehingga terjadi ledakan di sekitar desa kiri gakure.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang berani menyerang desa ku?" Ujar mizukage

"Itu adalah akatsuki, dan mereka adalah edotensei". Ujar seorang shinobi dari desa itu.

"Siapa yang dapat memanggil edotensei selain kabuto dan orochiimaru?" Tanya mereka

Sementara itu mizukage langsung mengirimkan surat meminta bantuan untuk membantu menghadapi para edotensei yang saat ini mereka hadapi. Selain karena desa kiri sangat minim tentang segel mereka juga sangat minim ahli fuinjutsu sehingga semua kertas segel yang tersisi dari perang dunia ke 4 menjadi harapan mereka untuk bertahan, akan tetapi seepertinya kesadaran semua edotensei sudah di ambil alih oleh kabuto dan menyerang tanpa mengenal rasa sakit dan takut.

Sementara itu, selain didesa kirigakure. Desa iwa dan kumo juga mengalami hal yang sama, mereka diserang oleh para edotensei yang menyerang mereka tanpa berpikir panjang dan menghancurkan semua bangunan desa satu per satu. Dan sebagai akibatnya mereka yang baru saja mengalami kehancuran kini mengulang hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Pertarungan antara tiga desa itu dan para edotensei yang dibangkitkan kabuto bertempur secara sengit dan mereka seling serang dan balas.

#desa kumo#

Semua orang yang mencoba menyerang seorang edotensei langsung jatuh pingsan karena yang mereka lawan adalah izuna uchiha. Dan karena mereka lengah dan menatap matanya sehingga mereka langsung masuk kedalam genjutsu yang sangat mematikan, sementara disilain obito yang mereka serang selalu saja tembus dan tanpa melukainya sama sekali, sedangkan serangan obito dapat mengenai mereka. kedua uchiha itu yang menyerang kumo sangat merepotkan desa itu sehingga bee dan raikage langsung turuntangan setelah mengirimkan surat meminta bantuan ke desa suna, konoha, kiri, dan iwa. Akan tetapi sebuah bantuan akan datang setelah beberapa hari mulai dari sekarang.

Boommm…..raikage yang datang dengan tiba-tiba langsung menyerang kearah obito namun sayang bukannya mengenai obito akan tetapi hanya menembus tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang desa ku?" Tanya raikage

"Ini bukan kemauaan kami akan tetapi ini adalah kemauan dari seseorang yang membangkitkan kami." Jelas obito

"Hey kau, apakah kau dari klan uchiha?" Tanya izuna

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Ujarnya

Pertanyaan dari obito tidak dapat dijawab izuna saat seorang yang memiliki tentakel menyerang kearahnya.

"Dan kenapa cakra orang itu terasa tidak biasa, dan bukankah aku seharusnya sudah tewas ditangan tobirama. Dan sekarang kenapa aku dapat bangkit kembali?" Tanya izuna

"Kita sedang di kendalikan lewat edotensi, jadi kita hanyalah mayat hidup yang tidak memiliki rasa sakit saat ini". Ujar obito

Elemen api : meteor bola api

Jutsu yang dicipta izuna langsung mengarah kearah semua lawannya dari desa kumogakure. Sehingga mereka yang lenggeh dan terlambat membuat pertahanan langsung hangus terbakar karena jutsu api itu. Setelah asap yang dihasilkan oleh jutsu api dari izuna, maka menyusullah jutsu api dari obito dengan sangat cepat sehingga untuk kedua kalinya mereka terkena serangan dari musuh.

"Kita harus bergerak lebih cepat agar dapat mengimbangi kecepatannanya dalam melakukan jikukan ninjutsu miliknya." Ujar bee

"Tapi bee san, hanya raikage yang memiliki kecepatan diatas rata-rata." Ujar seorang shinobi

"Baiklah bee, kau urus uchiha yang disana yang ini biarlah aku sendiri melawannya dengan kecepatanku". Ujar raikage

Bee langsung menyerang dengan membawa dua pedang di kedua tangannya, dan hendak menebas seorang uchiha izuna, akan tetapi izuna malah berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu dan dari belakang secara tiba-tiba izuna datang dan menyerang bee dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan akurat sehingga bee terpental kedepan karena punggungnya terkena tendangan dari izuna.

"Sepertinya legenda yang dikatakan prasasti batu kaln uchiha adalah benar, bahwa ada 9 jenis monster berekor yang memiliki cakra luar biasa. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari ke 9 itu. Yang ke berapa dirimu?" Tanya izuna

"Dasar lemah, dasar payah…aku adalah wadah dari teman ku hachibi…yeachhhh…."ucap bee sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas dan bertranformasi menjadi hachibi dalam mode cakra level dua miliknya.

"Ternyata ekor delapan, apakah kakak sudah bisa mengendalikan ekor Sembilan. Aku rasa kakak akan bisa karena cakra kakak dengan cakra ku sangat jauh berbeda." Ujar izuna

Setelah berubah dalam bentuk cakra ekor 8, hacibi langsung menyerang izuna dengan kedelapan ekornya yang memanjang dan langsung menghancurkan semua yang diserangnya, namun tidak untuk izuna yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan susanoo miliknya.

"Kalian memang harus tunduk dibawah kekuasaan klan uchiha." Teriak izuna langsung membalas serangan dari bee dengan tinju dan pedang dari susanoo miliknya.

Sementar itu di tempat raikage, baik obito maupun raikage sama sama tidak dapat disentuh karena kecepatan mereka dalam menggunakan jutsu mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi, ada kalanya baik obito ataupun raikage mendapat seranagan dari masing-masing lawannya, sehingga meninbulkan bekas yang cukup terlihat.

Dilain tempat di desa iwa gakure, shucikage juga mengalami hal yang sama. Karena serangan dari para edotensei yang menyerang mereka akhirnya mereka meminta bantuan ke 4 desa lainnya. Dan hal sama terjadi, bahwa bantuan akan datang setelah 2 hari karena jauhnya perjalanan yang mereka tempuh.

Dan saat surat itu sampai ke pada desa iwa, kumo dan kiri mereka sangat terkejut bahwa hanya desa merekalah yang diserang oleh edotensei ini. Dan karena hal itulah mereka akhirnya mencurigai konoha dan sunagakure sebagai dalang dibalik penyerangan ini.

#skip#

Pertempuran yang mereka lakukan akhirnya menemuai batas akhir dari hari saat malam mulai menjelang. Dan para edotensi akhirnya mulai menghilang dan kembali kedalam peti mati yang ada di di belakang mereka. dan para shinobi dari ke 3 desa itu akhirnya dapat beristirahat dengan sedikit tenang karena para edotensei itu akhirnya dapat mundur saat malam menjelang. Walau ada beberapa edotensei yang berhasil mereka segel akan tetapi korban yang mereka miliki diluar perkiraan mereka karena korban dari pihak mereka sangat banyak.

Setelah 2- 3 hari akhirnya bantuan dari desa suna dan konoha akhirnya tiba, dan hal itu membuat kecurigaan mereka menghilang karena bukan pihak konoha dan sunalah yang menyerang mereka akan tetapi hanya seseorang saja dan itu mungkin adalah kabuto. Karena menurut penjelasan sasuke kabuto tidak dibunuh dalam melepaskan segel edotenseinya saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 waktu lalu, akan tetapi hanya di kurung dalam genjutsu tanpa batas izanami milik uchiha itachi. Dan tidak mungkin dia akan keluar dengan mudah. Akan tetapi jika melihat keadaan saat ini maka, dapat di katakana bahwa kabutolah yang mengendalikan edotensei ini. Dan untuk itu semua shinobi yang dapat membuat segel fuinjutsu untuk para edotensei itu akhirnya membuat persediaan yang cukup banyak untuk mengalahkan para edotensei itu.

Setelah kedatangan para shinobi dari desa suna dan konoha, pertempuran pada siang harinya akhirnya berbalik dan membuat para ke 3 desa itu mampu untuk menyegel hampir semua edotensei dari kabuto, karena hanya tersisa dua orang yaitu izuna dan obito yang masih sulit untuk mereka hadapi, karena teknik mereka berdua adalah teknik yang sangat hebat dan tidak dapat ditiru oleh semua orang. Akan tetapi berkat bantuan dari kakashi dan sasuke akhirnya obito dan izuna dapat disegel setelah sasuke dan kakashi mengeluarkan mangekyo sharingan milik mereka masing-masing.

Setelah mereka masing-masing dapat menyegel semua edotensei yang dibangkitkan kabuto, semua team akhirnya mencari kabuto sang pengguna edotensei. Akan tetapi mereka kesulitan saat mencari keberadaan kabuto, dan menurut sejumlah pengguna sensor seperti ada semacam penghalang yang membuat sensor mereka tidak dapat melacak keberadaan kabuto. Akan tetapi dengan menggunakan kemampuan dari dua sharingan yang ada pada sasuke dan kakashi, akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan keberadaan kabuto dan menuju kesana untuk menyerang kabuto.

Karena ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini, tanpa kewaspadaan yang baik mereka menyerbu ke markas kabuto, padahal dijalan masuk dan didalam gua itu sudah di pasang kertas peledak dengan kekuatan yang melebihi C4 daidara. Dan kerena terlalu bersemangat akhirnya para shinobi dari desa iwa,kiri dan kumo akhirnya masuk ke markas itu tanpa persiapan sama sekali, dan

Bhooommmm…ledakan terjadi di pintu masuk sampai ke dalam bangunan itu, yang membuat sebagian kecil dari pasukan mereka mati dengan sia-sia karena masuk ke sarang musuh tanpa kewaspadaan yang baik.

"Apa yang terjadi, kalau gua ini hancur berarti kabuto juga akan mati terkubur didalamnya. Ia kan?" Tanya salah satu shinobi

"Tidak, jika kau seekor ular maka kau akan mampu selamat dari ledakan dan melarikan diri dengan sangat cepat". Ujar sasuke

"Heh,…..akan tetapi pikiran kita sangat jauh berbeda sasuke. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri, akan tetapi aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua dengan tanganku sendiri". Ujar kabuto yang muncul dari mulut ular yang keluar dari tanah.

"Ha…apakah dia adalah manusia? Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia memiliki kemampuan seekor ular." Ujar seorang shinobi

"Itulah kelebihan dari 3 sannin dari konoha, mereka dapat hidup dan keluar dari mulut hewan kucitosenya walau tubuh dari hewan itu lebih kecil dari tubuh kita". Jelas sasuke

"Tak kusangka akan bertarung dibawah kendali seseorang seperti ini, tapi aku sangat senang bisa bertarung kembali dengan kelima desa ninja, dan ini membuatku ingin mnghabisi kalian semua". Ujar kabuto

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya raikage

"Aku adalah edotensei dari seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam hal ini, jadi aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua sendirian." Ujar kabuto

Akan tetapi sebelum kabuto bertindak, tiba-tiba dia membuat segel tangan lalu, edotensei no jutsu

Akhirnya munculah banyak peti mati yang bermunculan di atas semua tumpukan batu gua yang hancur, lalu yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah siapa saja yang ada dalam peti itu.

"Ini akan merepotkan", ujar shikamaru yang melihat para akatsuki yang sudah mereka kalahkan kembali dibangkitkan

Sementara sasuke, mulai mengetahui dalang dibalik ini semua adalah hanya satu orang yaitu naruto

"Hah…ini tidak mungkin, mereka adalah akatsuki…"ujar seorang dari mereka

Edotensei yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah, semua anggota kelompok yang dulu mereka hadapi dan sekarang mereka di bangkitkan dalam bentuk edotensei dan hal yang paling mereka takutkan terjadi di masa yang menurut mereka sudah sangat damai ini.

Nagato, kisame, daidara, sasori, kakuzu akhirnya keluar dari peti mereka masing-masing dan sudah siap untuk menyerang semua pasukan yang ada di depan mereka.

Semua edotensei langsung meneluarkan jutsu mereka masing-masing

Bansotein…

Elemen air : misil hiu

Setelah mengeluarkan jutsu itu, seseorang dari pasukan itu tertarik menuju kearah nagato dan akhirnya tertangkap dan diserap cakranya dengan gakido, sementara misil hiu milik kisame menyerang langsung kearah semua orang dan dengan cepat semua orang membuat pertahanan yang mampu mereka lakukan untuk menyelamtkan diri mereka.

Sementara itu, sasori langsung mengendalikan mayat yang tewas akibat ledakan dan daidara langsung membuat burung dari tanah liat nya untuk menyerang dari atas, sementara kakuzu hanya menyerang mereka dengan langsung, karena tubunya tidak akan mungkin bisa hancur sekarang ini. Sementara itu sasuke dan para shinobi muda dari konoha sudah meninggalkan tempat pertempuran karena sasuke sudah tau siapa yang ada di balik penyerangan ini, dan untuk menghentikannya mereka harus berbicara dan melumpuhkan nya tanpa membunuhnya.

"Sasuke, memangnya siapa yang mengendalikan edotensei itu?" Tanya sakura

"Itu adalah naruto sakura, karena selain kabuto dan orochimaru narutolah yang dapat menggunakan edotensei, jadi kita butuh seseorang yang dapat membuka segel ruang yang ada di pintu masuk desa uzugakure, karena menurutku naruto ada di desa uzugakure." Ucap sasuke

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa naruto menyerang ke 3 desa itu, bukannya naruto sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mencapai kedamaian?" Ujar ino

"Itulah yang harus kita cari tau." Ujar shikamaru

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, semua teman seangkatan naruto yang ada di konoha pergi ingin menemui naruto untuk mencari tahu kbenaran tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto. Akan tetapi disisi naruto, dia sama-sekali tidak merasa khawtir dengan apa yang akan terjadi karena dia melakukan ini atas keinginannya sendiri, sementara hinata dia hanya menemani naruto dan ikut menjaga naruto agar dia tidak lepas kendali. Dan itu adalah tugas hinata untuk menenangkanya.

Sementara sasuke sudah tiba dimana tempat pintu gerbang desa uzugakure dan hendak membukanya dengan paksa akan tetapi semua itu sia-sia, karena itu bukanlah fuinjutsu yang sepele. Akan tetapi,

"Bisakah aku membantu para anak muda untuk membukanya?" Tanya jiraya yang tiba-tiba datang

"Kenapa fuinjutsu ini tidak bisa dibuka?" Tanya sakura

"Ini adalah jenis fuinjutsu ruang, apakah kalian belum mendengarnya dari naruto bahwa desa uzugakure sangat berbeda dari desa lainya?" Tanya jiraya

" Ya dia pernah mengatakannya pada ku, tapi aku kira dia hanya bercanda untuk menggodaku." Ujar sasuke

"Baiklah bisakah kalian mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, karena fuin ruang sangat berakibat pada semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya." Ujar jiraya

Semua orang kecuali jiraya mundur kebelakang dan dengan begitu jiraya akhirnya membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan munculah pusaran air di depan jiraya dan itulah yang mereka lihat, akan tetapi berbeda dengan yang dilihat oleh jiraya bagaimana sebuah gerbang turun dan membuat jalan masuk dari dalam air itu.

"Ikuti aku, jika tidak kau akan tersesat sebelum sampai ke desa uzugaure." Ujar jiraya yang mulai berjalan

Setelah mereka melewati pintu gerbang desa uzugakure mereka melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan, mereka terasa ada di atas bukit dan dapat melihat segalanya dari sini, bahkan desa konoha dapat terlihat dari sini.

"Jadi inilah desa uzugakure yang terkenal itu, bahkan kita dapat melihat desa –desa lain dengan jelas dari sini". Ujar ino

"Inilah kemampuan dari klan uzumaki yaitu fuinjutsu mereka yang tidak ada duanya, bahkan untuk melhat desa yang sangat jauh dari desa mereka dapat dilakukan dengan hanya menggunakan fuinjutsu mereka". ujar jiraya

"Apakah kau serius, bukankah ini namanya kekuatan dewa yang dapat mengontrol semuanya dari sini". Tanya kiba

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri jadi jangan kau pertanyakan hal yang sudah kau lihat dengan matamu sendiri bocah". Jawab jiraya

To be continue


	10. Chapter 10

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 10

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Jadi inilah desa uzugakure yang terkenal itu, bahkan kita dapat melihat desa –desa lain dengan jelas dari sini. Ujar ino

Inilah kemampuan dari klan uzumaki yaitu fuinjutsu mereka yang tidak ada duanya, bahkan untuk melhat desa yang sangat jauh dari desa mereka dapat dilakukan dengan hanya menggunakan fuinjutsu mereka. ujar jiraya

Apakah kau serius, bukankah ini namanya kekuatan dewa yang dapat mengontrol semuanya dari sini. Tanya kiba

Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri jadi jangan kau pertanyakan hal yang sudah kau lihat dengan matamu sendiri bocah. Jawab jiraya

Sementara itu, naruto yang sudah merasakan keberadaan shinobi konoha termasuk gurunya jiraya, dia lagsung memerintihkan hinata untuk menyembut mereka. dan tanpa memprotes ataupun takut hinata akhirnya menemui mereka. Dengan tiba-tiba hinata muncul dengan hembusan angin, dan mengagetkan semua orang di sana.

"Selamat datang, naruto kun menyambut kalian yang dapat masuk melewati pintu gerbang itu". Ujar hinata

"Hinata…..dimana naruto? Dia harus menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ada kalian berdua sehingga berniat menghancurkan iwa, kiri dan kumo?" Tanya sasuke

"Jika kalian ingin bertanya soal itu, aku sendiri tidak akan mampu menjawab pertanyaan darimu sasuke. Tapi jika kau ingin jawaban carilah naruto kun dan minta dia untuk menjawabnya." Ujar hinata

Tiba-tiba, neji menyerang hinata dengan taijutsu klan hyuga miliknya, akan tetapi hinata yang sudah memiliki pengalaman dalam membunuh langsung mengeluarkan beberapa buah shuriken dan melemarkannya kearah neji sebagai balasan dari serangan yang dilakukan oleh neji.

"Kau, tidak kah kau punya malu. Bukankah jika kau bertamu ke desa orang lain kau tidak di izinkan untuk membuat keributan". Ujar hinata

"Neji, jangan gegabah. Hanya hinatalah yang tau kelamahan naruto saat ini. Karena itu jangan bunuh dia". Ujar ino

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengikatnya dengan genjutsu". Ujar sasuke

"Sebaiknya jangan sasuke, karena naruto telah menanamkan sebuah fuinjutsu yang akan aktif jika mata ku melihat sharingan yang mencoba mengontrolku, dan itu tidak diperuntukkan kepadamu". Ujar hinata

"Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa matamu telah ditanamkan sebuah fuin seal untuk mengecoh mata sharingan milikku?" Tanya sasuke

"Bukan mengecoh, lebih tepatnya menyerang matamu dan bisa saja itu menyebabkan kebutaan dari matamu." Jelas hinata

Sementara sasuke dan hinata mengobrol, neji dan kiba yang tidak sabaran langsung kembali menyerang kearah hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi hinata dapat menghindari serangan dari mereka berdua dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken tipe angin dan sebuah pedang yaitu neiburi.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak dapat diajak bicara ya, baik jika itu kamauan kalian. Aku tidak akan menahan diri." Ujar hinata

Setelah mengatakan itu, hinata langsung berlari menyerbu kearah kiba dan neji. Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh hinata adalah melemparkan shuriken miliknya kearah kedua lawannya akan tetapi kiba dan neji dapat menghinadarinya dengan sangat baik, lalu tanpa diduga oleh neji dan kiba, ternyata shuriken itu dikendalikan dengan sebuah kawat baja yang di pegang hinata dan berbelok menyerang mereka dari arah belakang.

Neji yang tidak siap untuk menghindar akhirnya membuat jutsu pertahanan agar tidak terkena shuriken hinata. Setelah neji berhasil selamat, tenten yang dari tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan banyak senjata dan melemparkanya kearah hinata, akan tetapi hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan neiburi miliknya terus menghindar dan menangkis semua senjata yang dilemparkan oleh tenten. Setelah berhasil menghindari serangan dari tenten, hinata melanjutkan serangannya kepada kiba dan neji dengan menghunuskan pedang neiburi miliknya.

"Kiba, neji,….cepat mundur lah dulu. Kita tidak bisa menghadapi hinata dengan cara seperti ini. Jika tidak salah satu dari kalian akan tewas". Ujar sakura

Setelah mendengar perkataan sakura neji dan kiba hendak mundur kebelakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hinata, akan tetapi tanpa mereka sadari disekitar daerah itu telah dipasang sebuah fuin yang tak terlihat dan itu akan aktif jika hinata mengaktifkannya.

Fuinjutsu ….ujar hinata setelah membuat segel tangan. Dengan teriakan itu semua orang terkejut karena kiba dan neji serta akamaru yang tadinya menyerang hinata kini semua tubuhnya tertusuk oleh jarum-jarum yang sangat banyak. Dan itu langsung membuat sakura panic dan langsung mengobatinya bersama ino.

Neji, kiba….teriak semua orang saat melihat kejadian itu dan langsung menghampiri neji, kiba serta akamaru dan langsung mengobatinya.

"Sudah aku katakana pada mu, jika bertamu ke desa orang lain sebaiknya jaga sikap mu. Karena ini bukanlah wilayah yang dapat kalian kuasai hanya dalam sehari atau beberapa tahun." Ujar hinata

"Dimana naruto?" Tanya jiraya

"Oh…tuan jiraya, apakah anda yang membawa mereka kemari. Tidak heran jika mereka dapat melewati pintu gerbang desa kami, karena menurut naruto kun yang dapat membuka pintu gerbang ini hanya dia dan anda tuan jiraya, dan selain kalian berdua orang lain yang dapat membukanya sudah tewas dan mati entah dimana." Ujar hinata

"Jadi dimana dia?" Tanya jiraya

"Dia ada di dalam, dan sekarang dia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Dan aku mohon untuk kalian datang lain waktu atau menunggu dengan tenang di sini". Ucap hinata

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, aku harus bertemu dengan naruto sekarang untuk menanyakan kenapa dia menyerang desa itu?" Tanya jiraya

"Baiklah, aku akan membocorkan sedikit tentang kenapa narutokun menyerang desa itu. Karena desa itu adalah desa yang menghancurkan desa uzugakure pada waktu dulu, jadi naruto yang mendapat amanat untuk membalaskan dendam langsung melakukan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Dan lagi pula, naruto sudah berjanji pada nagato bahwa dia akan membuat uzumaki kembali menjadi Berjaya dengan menunjukkan bahwa uzumaki dapat ditakuti pada masa lalu karena keahlian fuinjutsu mereka yang sangat ditakuti oleh desa-desa lainnya. Dan sekarang kalian lihat, konoha yang memiliki andil dalam kehancuran desa uzugakure juga sudah merasakan akibatnya, yaitu kematian danzo." Ujar hinata yang membuat semua orang terkejut

"Jadi kalianlah yang membunuh danzo?" Tanya jiraya sementara sasuke hanya diam

"Ya, itu adalah benar, kami membunuh danzo karena anbu nee adalah shinobi konoha yang turut membantu dalam kehancuran desa uzugakure jadi tanpa pikir panjang maka desa konoha menjadi target pertama kami. Dan hal itu telah dilakukan oleh naruto kun dengan sangat bersih, bahkan tuan jiraya yang dikatakan dapat menyelesaikan semua misteri dan memiliki koneksi yang sangat kuat tidak dapat memecahkan kasus itu. Jadi itulah kenapa naruto kun ingin menghancurkan desa itu". Ujar hinata

"Tapi bukankah dia menginginkan kedamaian dari dunia ini?" Tanya sakura

"Sakura san, kau teman satu team naruto bersama dengan sasuke kan. Apakah kalian tidak menyimak dengan baik saat kalian berkenalan saat masuk team 7 dulu" ujar hianta

Flashback

"Baik lah dimulai dari kamu pirang," ujar kakashi

"Baiklah perenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, aku suka berlatih, ramen dan masih banyak lagi, yang tidak kusukai mungkin seorang fansgirl, dan cita-cita ku ingin mengalahkan semua klan didunia terutama yang ada di konoha lalu aku akan menjadi seorang hokage terkuat, ya hokage terkuat."ujar naruto

Flashback end

"Apakah kalian sudah mengingatnya, dia ingin mengalahkan semua klan yang ada di seluruh desa sinobi dan tentu saja untuk melakukan itu dia membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar dan sekarang dia sudah memilikinya dan kalian akan sangat sulit untuk menangkapnya". Ujar hinata

"Dimana dia sekarang, hinata?" Tanya kiba yang sudah sadar dari keadaan terparahnya

"Terkadang pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki bobot tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban kiba, jadi cobalah memiliki pertanyaan yang berbobot agar aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu", ujar hinata menunjukkan neiburi kearah kiba.

"Bagaimana, apakah kalian bisa merasakan cakra naruto"? Tanya jiraya

"Tidak tuan jiraya," balas shinobi itu

"Hinata , jika kau tidak mau mengatakan dimana kaeberadaan naruto dengan terpaksa kami akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya pada kami." Ujar lee maju dengan cepat

Akan tetapi, hinata bukanlah gadis lemah. Sebelum serangan lee sampai padanya, hinata mengeluarkan shuriken tipe angin dengan tangan kirinya dan memegang pedang neiburi di tangan kanan nya. Akan tetapi karena kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh lee, hinata tidak mampu untuk mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh lee sehingga hinata berhasil dipukul mundur oleh lee dengan tendangannya walau dengan reflek yang bagus hinata bisa menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Akan tetapi karena kuatnya tendangan dari lee, hinata akhirnya terpental kebelakang dan mendarat saat pundaknya membentur sebatang pohon.

"Okh…okh…itu sakit sekali." ujar hinata merasakan sakit dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Akan tetapi dengan perlahan hinata bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil dalam tas ninjanya dan menggigit satu pil untuk mengganti darah yang sudah keluar akibat serangan lee.

"Kau beruntung lee, naruto kun tidak melihat kau menyakitiku tadi. Jika saja dia melihat hal itu maka kau akan meledak". Ujar hinata

kBoommm….sedikit ledakan terjadi dikaki lee saat dia mundur dari saat serangan pertamanya ke pada hinata

"kau lihat,jika naruto kun melihat hal itu maka bukan saja kaki mu yang meledak akan tetapi tubuhmulah yang akan hancur." Ujar hinata

"sejak kapan hinata memasang kertas peledak pada kaki lee, gerakannya sangat cepat". Ujar ino

"kau tau, kami adalah seorang shinobi yang memiliki keahlian fuinjutsu, jadi tentu saja aku tau sedikit tentang fuin dari naruto dan mempelajarinya hingga saat ini hingga aku bisa membuat fuin peledak yang sederhana". Ujar hinata

"kau bisa membuat fuinjutsu hanya dengan menyentuh tubuh atau benda yang kau inginkan?" Tanya shikamaru

"kau baru menyadarinya, bukan hanya lee tapi neji dan kiba juga bisa saja aku ledakkan jika aku ingin melakukannya tadi. Tapi seperti kalian lihat, kami tidak berniat dengan desa konoha yang kami incar hanya iwa, kiri dan kumo jadi kami minta kalian untuk pergi dari sini". Ujar hinata

"tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi, dengan atau tanpa kau beri tahu kami akan mencari naruto di sini". Ujar sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya

semua orang disana terkejut saat sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya. Karena sasuke sangat jarang mengaktifkan sharingannya saat sedang di desa, tapi sekarang sepertinya sangat berbeda dia ternyata memiliki batas kesabaran yang pada tarap tertentu.

Sementara naruto yang merasakan tensi cakra dari hinata dan orang-orang disana mulai memanas akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemani hinata dalam obrolan yang sangat panas itu. Dan langsung pergi dengan sunshin miliknya.

Sementara hinata yang sudah melihat sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya sama sekali tidak takut dan hanya tersenyum dengan santai dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk menangkis dan membalas serangan dari seorang pengguna sharingan itu. Akan tetapi kecepatan sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat dilihat oleh hinata hingga akhirnya sasuke menendang hinata dengan kekuatan penuhnya, sehingga sasuke berhasil memukul mundur hinata walaupun sudah dapat ditangkis dengan kedua lengannya tapi hinata tetap terpental kebelakang akibat dari kuatnya tendangan sasuke itu. Belum sempat hinata berdiri sasuke sudah menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya dengan elemen api milinya.

Elemen api : naga api

Jutsu api itu akhirnya mengarah kearah hinata yang sedang berusaha untuk bangun, namun karena cepatnya jutsu sasuke hinata tidak sempat lagi untuk membuat pertahanan sehingga jutsu itu mengarah kehinata tanpa halangan.

Kbooummm…..ledaka terjadi saat jutsu api sasuke mengenai targetnya, karena ledakan itu terciptalah asap yang sangat banyak sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat kedalam asap itu kecuali mereka yang memiliki doujutsu seperti neji dan sasuke.

"Apakah hinata sudah tewas atau sekarat?" Tanya ino khawatir

"Dia masih baik-baik saja". Ujar neji

"Kenapa bisa begitu, bukankah serangan sasuke kun berhasil mengenai nya?" Tanya sakura

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti saat asap itu menghilang." Jawab sasuke

Setelah asap itu mulai menghilang nampaklah naruto yang sedang berjongkok disana dan mengobati hinata dengan cakra miliknya. Sehingga dengan perlahan akhirnya naruto bisa mengobati luka hinata.

"Sejak kapan naruto ada disana?" Tanya ino

Flashback

Sesaat sebelum jutsu sasuke mengenai hinata, naruto datang dengan hiraishin no jutsu dan langsung membuat jutsu pertahanan sehingga yang terkena jutsu dari sasuke bukanlah hinata akan tetapi jutsu dari naruto.

Flashback end

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa hinata chan?" Tanya naruto

"Ya, sekarang lebih baik." Ucap hinata

Sementara itu, semua orang terkejut saat melihat naruto yang sedang menyalurkan cakranya kepada hinata, dan hal itu sangat jarang terjadi karena cakra setiap orang sangat berbeda atau dengan mengorbankan nyawa nya sendiri.

"Hey, kalian kenapa menyerang kami di daerah kami sendiri?" Tanya naruto

"Naruto, bukan maksud kami menyerang mu dan membuat keributan, akan tetapi karena kau membuat kekacauaan maka dengan sangat terpaksa kami akan menghentikanmu walau harus mengorbankan nyawa kami sendiri". Balas jiraya

"Jiraya sensei, apakah itu kau. Tak kusangka akhirnya aku akan berhadapan dengan guruku sendiri." Ujar naruto

"Itu tidak perlu terjadi jika kau menyerah dan membatalkan edotensei yang telah kau bangkitkan." Ujar jiraya

"Maaf sensei, tapi ini adalah keinginan dari para uzukage, jadi aku akan membuat mereka merasakan ketakutan akan klan yang dulu mereka hancurkan." Ujar naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya jiraya

"Hinata chan bukankah kau sudah menceritakan pada mereka tadi, atau kau belum menceritakan semuanya?" Tanya naruto

"Belum semuanya, hanya sebagian dari kenyataan nya". Ujar hinata

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan kejadian pada saat desa uzugakure masih dalam masa kejayaannya" ujar naruto

Flashback

Kehidupan damai tercipa di desaku, aku adalah seorang uzukage yang pertama karena aku adalah orang yang memenangkan perlombaan dalam membuat fuinjutsu. ya didesa kami ini bagi mereka yang dapat membuat fuinjutsu yang lebih hebat dari orang lain maka dia akan menjadi uzukage. Jadilah aku sekarang menjadi uzukage pertama. Desa ku ini adalah desa yang dihuni hanya oleh satu klan saja yaitu uzumaki, akan tetapi desa kami adalah termasuk 3 desa terkuat setelah konoha dan kumo. Sebagai desa yang hanya memiliki satu klan dalam desanya kami memiliki sebuah keahlian khusus yaitu fuinjutsu kami yang bahkan dapat dikatakan yang paling mengerikan dari yang lain. Kami bahkan dapat membuat kaligrafi dengan cepat dan langsung bisa membuat fuinjutsu itu berfungsi seperti tujuan kami, ukan seperti orang dari desa lain yang harus menguji cobanya terlebih dahulu. Karena kekuatan kami yang begitu mengerikan menurut mereka, sehingga iwa, kiri dan kumo membentuk aliansi dan menyerang kami tanpa ampun. Dan tanpa diduga konoha yang merupakan sekutu bagi kami sedang dalam perang besar-besaran dengan suna, sehingga kami yang hanya menggunakan fuinjutsu harus bertahan dan membalas serangan dengan apa yang kami punya. Dan akhirnya 3 batalion pasukan aliansi iwa, kiri dan kumo yang menyerang desa uzugakure dapat dikalahkan karena keahlian kami menggunakan fuinjutsu. agar semua orang yang sudah masuk tidak dapat keluar dari desa ini dan mati dengan perlahan-lahan, kami berencana membuat sebuah segel yang hanya dapat dibuka dengan suara detak jantung kami para ninja uzugakure. Jadi sebelum rencana itu kami lakukan, anak-anak yang masih selamat telah kami titipkan kearah 4 mata angin dan kami izinkan mereka untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Baru setelah itu kami membuat segel itu dan mengurung semua pasukan musuh didalam kekai yang hanya dapat di lepas dengan detak jantung kami para uzumaki. Karena mengetahui mereka tidak akan bisa selamat dari desa ini mereka mulai mencari Sandra dan menahan para wanita, akan tetapi semua wanita itu melakukan bunuh diri sebelum mereka sempat menangkapnya. Jadi ketika tinggal aku sendiri yang ada di desa maka aku keluarkan semua keahlian fuinjutsuku dan mulai menghabisi mereka satu per satu. Dan dalam mengalahkan orang-orang itu aku berharap ada seseorang yang akan membaca surat ini. Jadi kalau kau mau tolong lakukan apa yang mereka lakukan pada desa kita.

Flashback end

"Itulah mengapa aku berniat menghancurkan desa itu dengan kekuatanku sekarang, karena pendahulu mereka telah menghancurkan desa uzugakure dan menghancurkan masa depan dari desa ku" ujar naruto

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, akhirnya sasuke maju kedepan siap untuk menghadapi naruto. Melihat sasuke maju kedepan semua yang ada disana maju kedepan kecuali jiraya yang hanya menatap naruto. Sementara hinata sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang lainnya di tangan kirinya dan kini nampaklah hinata dengan memegang kedua pedang yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Itu,…bukankah itu 2 dari pedang dari kiri?" Tanya shikamaru

"Kau baru menyadarinya he," sementara itu naruto langsung mengeluarkan samehada dan bergabung dengan samehada sehingga dia memiliki kemampuan sesnsor karena samehada adalah pedang yang dapat merasakan cakra.

"Sepertinya kau memang berniat untuk menyerang kami ya naruto?" Tanya sasuke

"Bukan kalianlah yang aku incar, akan tetapi jika kalian yang mengganggu rencanaku maka tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali bertarung dengan kalian para shinobi konoha." Ujar naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto dan sasuke langsung menghilang dan bertempur dengan kecepatan yang sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan, hingga mereka terlihat saat sedang saling menahan serangan dan mundur kebelakang untuk mengambil nafas.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini sebenarnya, aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat serangan yang mereka lakukan". Ujar neji

Saat semua orrang sedang berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi pada sasuke dan naruto, hinata dengan cepat melepas seal gravity miliknya agar gerakannya bisa lebih cepat dan mematikan. Setelah melepas seal gravity itu hinata langsung menghilang dan muncul di dekat shikamaru dan akhirnya menendang shikamaru yang tidak siap hingga shikamaru terpental jauh kebelakang, belum berhenti shikamaru bergerak hinata sudah melemparkan shuriken tipe angin kearah shikamaru, melihat hal itu shino langsung mengerahkan serangganya untuk melindungi shikamaru dan menyerang balik hinata dengan banyak serangga, namun serangga bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi hinata karena, dengan sebuah kertas dia membuat sebuah segel dan muncullah api dari segel itu mengarah ke pada serangga milik shino.

"Itu tidak mungkin, naruto memang sudah melatih hinata dalam hal fuinjutsu dengan hebat, bahkan dalam waktu singkat hinata sudah bisa menggunakan segel pemanggil dan ini berarti levelnya sudah lebih dari peralihan". Ujar jiraya

"Hey kalian semua, hati-hati dengan hinata. Dia sudah menguasai lebih dari setengah perjalanan dalam pelajaran fuinjutsu jadi kalian harus waspada" teriak jiraya yang tidak ikut bertarung.

Semua orang terkejut saat jiraya berteriak seperti itu, karena semua orang tidak dapa mengetahui sudah sejauh mana level hinata dalam hal fuinjutsu, namun jiraya dapat memperkirakannya dalam sekali lihat. Dia memang pantas di katakana seorang dari 3 sannin dari konoha. Pikir semua orang

"Anda memang seorang sannin yang hebat tuan jiraya." ujar hinata

Dengan cepat sai dan chouji menyerang hinata dengan jutsu mereka masing-masing, namun serangan itu tidak dapat mengenai hinata disamping karena hinata saat ini sangat cepat, karena memiliki dua pedang di tangannya maka sai dan chouji mendapat luka hasil dari tebasan hinata pada tubuh mereka saat menghindari serangan yang mereka lakukan.

"Dia tidak hanya cepat, dia juga sudah bisa menggunakan semua kemampuan pedang yang dimilikinya", ujar sai

Neji dan kiba yang sudah pulih kembali menyerang hinata sehingga hinata yang mengetahui bahwa jutsu dari klannya adalah memutuskan titik cakra jadi dia membuat sebuah fuinjutsu yang membuat sebuah jebakan untuk neji dan kiba. Sementara kiba dan neji langsung menyerang kearah hinata hendak menghancurkan dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, hinata yang sudah memengang kedua pedangnya akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan pedangnya,

Sebelum kiba dan neji berhasil mendekati hinata, sebuah petir dari langit menyambar mereka berdua sehingga mereka berdua terpental kebelakang dan saat mereka sudah berhenti dari dorongan aliran listrik itu sebuah ledakan terjadi di tempa mereka berpijak, kbooommm….suara ledakan yang mengagetkan mereka semua karena mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, belum sempat mereka berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hinata langsung melempari mereka dengan shuriken tipe angin miliknya. Dan saat asap itu menghilang maka terlihatlah sebuah bayangan yang menangkus shuriken yang dilemparkan oleh hinata tadi, saat hinata melihat ternyata ada sebuah bayangan yang menggunci pergerakannya,

"Kagemane no jutsuku akhirnya berhasil," ujar shikamaru

"Kalian tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada kiki lee, dan mungkin saja dapat terjadi di kedua tanganmu shika" ujar hinata

Shikamaru yang terkejut langsung sadar bahwa di rompi chuninnya telah tertempel sebuah kertas peledak, sehingga dengan terburu- buru dia melepaskan rompi itu dan akhirnya rompi itu meledak saat lepas dari tubuh shikamaru. Karena hal itu konsentrasinya pada kagemane akhirnya berkurang sehingga hinata dapat melepaskan diri dari kagemane milik shikamaru.

"Bagaimana, bukankah ini adalah shinobi muda terbaik di desa konoha". Ujar hinata

Sementara itu, sakura dan ino tidak dapat ikut membantu penyerangan karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan mengobati semua rekannya.

"Hah….hah…hah…."ujar hinata menghirup napas saat melawan semua orang itu dengan hanya dia seorang.

"Bagaimana hinata kau mau menyerah atau kau mau kami benar-benar membunuhmu?" Tanya neji

"Kau terlalu cepat gembira neji, aku masih memiliki banyak cadangan cakra" ucap hianata mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan akhirnya dia menekan seal fuinjutsu yang ada di dalamnya dan muncullah cakra berwarna merah masuk ketubuh hinata sehingga luka dan stamina hinata yang tadinya terkuras kini kembali menjadi seperti semula bahkan tekanan cakranya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Nah, sekarang aku Tanya apakah kalian masih berfikir bisa membunuhku dengan mudah?" Tanya hinata

Melihat kejadian itu, jiraya sangat kagum pada naruto yang sudah mampu mengajarkan hinata tentang fuinjutsu hingga pada tahap yang sangat sulit untuk dilalui oleh seseorang yang tidak memiliki darah keahlian fuinjutsu seperti hinata, kau bebar-benar hebat naruto pikir jiraya

Sementara itu, semua orang terlihat kaget saat hinata menyerap cakra berwarna merah itu dan yang terjadi sekarang tubuhnya pulih secara instan dan siap untuk bertarung kembali,

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi sebelumnya, hinata menyerang sakura dan ino secara bersamaan dengan tendangan dan pukulan miliknya, sehingga ino dan sakura yang tidak siap terpental jauh kebelakang. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung panic dan melihat keadaan sakuraa dan ino, akan tetapi serangan hinata dilanjutkan menyerang kiba dan neji dengan neiburi di tangannya hingga menusuk paha mereka berdua. Setelah menyerang neji dan kiba, hinata mundur untuk melihat keadaan musuh nya saat ini.

"Selanjutnya kalian", ujar hinata menunjuk sai dan chouji

Sementar yang di tunjuk telah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk bertempur, akan tetapi hinata hanya mengeluarkan shuriken dan melemparkannya kearah chouji dan sai, namun sebelum shuriken itu mengenai mereka berdua chouji dan sai hanya merundukkan kepalanya namun tanpa mereka sadari bahwa shuriken itu memiliki lapisan dibawahnya sehingga couji dan sai harus meloncati diantar kedua shuriken itu untuk selamat. Dan saat mereka berdua telah berhasil selamat dari shuriken itu tiba-tiba shuriken itu hancur dan serpihannya menyerang kesegala arah hingga lengan chouji dan paha sai terkena serpihan itu.

"Akh…"teriak keduanya saat serpihan itu menusuk salah satu bagian tubuh mereka.

Karena rasa sakit yang sangat amat, maka mereka berdua tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah shuriken kembali menyerang mereka masing- masing.

Shuriken kagebunsin, dengan itu satu shuriken itu berubah menjadi lima shuriken menyerang kearah chouji dan sai.

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 11

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Selanjutnya kalian, ujar hinata menunjuk sai dan chouji

Sementar yang di tunjuk telah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk bertempur, akan tetapi hinata hanya mengeluarkan shuriken dan melemparkannya kearah chouji dan sai, namun sebelum shuriken itu mengenai mereka berdua chouji dan sai hanya merundukkan kepalanya namun tanpa mereka sadari bahwa shuriken itu memiliki lapisan dibawahnya sehingga couji dan sai harus meloncati diantar kedua shuriken itu untuk selamat. Dan saat mereka berdua telah berhasil selamat dari shuriken itu tiba-tiba shuriken itu hancur dan serihannya menyerang kesegala arah hingga lengan chouji dan paha sai terkena serpihan itu.

Akh…teriak keduanya saat serpihan itu menusuk salah satu bagian tubuh mereka.

Karena rasa sakit yang sangat amat, maka mereka berdua tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah shuriken kembali menyerang mereka masing- masing.

Shuriken kagebunsin, dengan itu satu shuriken itu berubah menjadi lima shuriken menyerang kearah chouji dan sai. Namun secara tiba-tiba sebuah benteng keluar dari tanah untuk melindungi chouji dan sai.

Semua orang terkejut karena diantara mereka hanya sakura yang dapat membuat benteng tanah, namun sakura sekarang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak mungkin untuk melakukan itu, sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut karena jiraya membuat temeng itu untuk membantu mereka .

"Aku tidak akan ikut bertarung, namun aku tidak akan membiarkan kan kalian semau tewas" ujar jiraya

"Seperti yang kuduga," ujar hinata membuat sebuah segel dan akhirnya

Kbhooomm….ledakan terjadi di tempat shuriken hinata menancap karena shuriken yang dilempar hinata tadi hanyalah sebuah pengalihan untuk menyerag dengan kertas peledak yang ada pada shuriken itu sendiri.

"Chouji, sai" teriak semua orang karena chouji dan sai sangat dekat dengan ledakan itu namun yang terjadi adalah chouji dan sai disana berubah menjadi tinta.

"Heh…ternyata hanya sebuah bunshin, seperti yang diharapkan dari mantan nee". Ujar hinata

Tanpa pikir panjang semua orang menyerng kearah hinata, yang diawali dengan serangan jarak dekat oleh 3 orang sekaligus yaitu neji, lee dan kiba serta akamaru. Namun itu bukanlah sebuah kendala bagi hinata, karena ketiga orang itu dapat ditahan oleh hinata dengan keahliannya bahkan hinata dapat memukul mundur semua orang itu dengan petir dari pedang di tangan kirinya. Setelah itu, dilanjutkan dengan tenten dan shikamaru beserta ino dengan shintensin miliknya. Sehingga pada satu kesempatan akhirnya shikamaru berhasil kembali menangkap bayangan hinata dan ino langung menggunakan jutsunya untuk membuat hinata pingsan. Namun semua itu diluar dugaan mereka, ternyata hinata sudah menyiapkan semua fuinjutsu peledak disekitar daerah musuhnya sehingga saat dia hendak diambil alih oleh ino dia mengaktifkan fuin itu sehingga terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar di sekeliling area pertarungan hinata dan lawannya.

"Hah…hah…hah….ternyata untuk menghadapi kalian aku memang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra". Ujar hinata

Seperti halnya hinata semua orang yang dari tadi ingin menangkapnya juga merasakan yang namanya kehabisan cakra dan itu sangat membuat merak prustasi bagaimana tidak mereka hanya melawan satu orang dan mereka sudah merasa direpotkan seperti ini.

"Ternyata kekuatan hinata sudah sangat jauh dibandingkan dengan kita, bahkan kita yang seharusnya unggul kini dapat kerepotan dari satu orang saja". Ujar shikamaru

"Kalian seperti nya bertambah kuat juga, bahkan aku yang sudah menambahkan cakra yang di berikan naruto kun pada ku saja tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian," ujar hinata

"Jika memang begitu sebaiknya kau menyerah dan ikut bersama kami." Ujar kiba

"Aku bilang tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian, bukan tidak bisa mengalahkan satu per satu." Balas hinata mengerluarkan sebuah gulungan kembali dan membukanya saat telapak tangan hinata menyentuh permukaan gulungan itu maka muncullah hinata yang lain dan sesaat setelah itu langsung menghilang dan cakra hinata yang tadi sudah turun drastic kini kembali seperti semula.

"Kalian lihat, inilah kelebihan fuinjutsu, kami dapat menyimpan atau memasukkan apa saja dalam fuin yang kami buat, dan disamping itu bayanganku yang ini adalah bayangan yang dilatih oleh naruto kun untuk dapat menyerap cakra alam dalam bentuk klan hyuga. Dan aku rasa aku sudah memilikinya sekarang walau tidak sempurna, namun untuk membunuh satu sampai tiga orang aku rasa tidak masalah". Ujar hinata

Setelah menunjukkan kemampuan fuin yang menakjubkan, hinata akhirnya pergi menghilang dan muncul serta menusuk tubuh dari lee, walau tidak mengenai organ fital namun karena adanya unsur listrik disana maka lee langsung tidak sadarkan diri akibat serangan dadakan itu. Melihat teman mereka sedang pingsan dengan luka tusuk di tubuhnya sakura dengan cepat mengobati lee dengan ninjutsu medis miliknya.

Sementara itu, di pertarungan naruto dan sasuke mereka berdua sama-sama membuat lawannya kewalahan dan menyerang secara bergantian dan membuat arena pertarungan mereka rusak lebih parah dari pada pertarungan antara hinata dan yang lainya.

Elemen api : naga api

Elemen air : naga air

Kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan sehingga menghassilkan uap air yang sangat banyak sehingga menggangu penglihatan dari naruto akan tetapi berkat bantuan dari samehada dia dapat merasakan cakra sasuke dari dalam uap air itu. Dan dengan kemampuan dari ekor 7 naruto membuat jarring laba-laba untuk mengikat sasuke dengan jarring itu, namun dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif sasuke dapat mengindari jutsu itu dan membalas serangan naruto dengan chidori sedangkan naruto sendiri membuat chidori yang sama untuk menghadapi chidori milik sasuke, sehingga mereka berdua terpental kebelakang akibat kuatnya jutsu mereka berdua.

Elemen angin : pisau angin

Elemen petir : 100 jarum petir

Keduanya melemparkan jutsu masing-masing saat mereka berdua terpental kebelakang dan akhirnya kedua jutsu itu menimbulkan ledakan kecil yang sangat banyak.

Di luar desa uzugakure, semua desa sedang berusaha untuk mengalahkan kabuto, daidara, kakuzu, nagato dan sasori. Semuanya sibuk dengan musuh mereka masing-masing sampai kabuto bahkan saa dalam mode sennin nya hamper dikalahkan saat kakashi mengirim sebagian tubuhnya ke dimensi kamui, namun karena kemampuanya sebagai ular, dengan mudah dia mengganti kulit dan muncul kembali dalam bentuk sempurnanya, sementara daidara dan kakuzu sudah dapat disegel oleh raikage dan bee dengan bantuan dari beberapa orang penting lainnya. Dan nagato sendiri, bahkan untuk menyentuhnya semua orang tidak bisa apalagi untuk menyegelnya.

Kembali ke pertempuran hinata dengan lawannya, dalam keadaan yang sudah kembali seperti semula hinata akhirnya dapat membuat lee dan tenten pingsan karena tusukan neiburi dengan cakra petir dari pedang kiba miliknya, sehingga lawan yang tertusuk mati rasa sampai dapat pingsan sesaat setelah tertusuk oleh neiburi.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah membuat dua dari kalian tidak sadarkan diri, dan aku bisa saja membuat sisa dari kalian mengalami hal yang sama". Ujar hinata

"Kau ini", teriak kiba langsung menyerang kearah hinata

Akan tetapi hinata dengan sangat santai membalas serangan kiba seteleh berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Dan membuat kiba serta akamaru langsung tersengat aliran listrik yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerangnya dari langit.

"Sudah bertambah satu korban lagi, sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja dan pergi dengan damai dari desa kami" ujar hinata

Yang tersisah sekarang adalah neji, shikamaru, ino, shino, chouji,sakura dan sai sementara lee, tenten, kiba, sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan yang dilakukan hinata.

"Sekarang tinggal kalian ber 7, apakah kalian akan pergi atau tidak?" Tanya hinata

"Kami tidak akan lari dari sini, dan kami akan mengalahkanmu disini walau harus membunuhmu". Ujar shikamaru

Mendengar perkataan dari shikamaru, hinata langsung bersiap untuk melakukan serangan kembali karena dia tidak mau menyianyiakan cakra yang dia miliki. Dan setelah beberapa saat melakukan persiapan maka hinata mulai berlari dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata seorang shinobi jonin, dan melihat hal itu shikamaru langsung memerintahkan untuk saling melindungi agar tidak ada seorang pun yang terkena serangan hinata lagi. Dengan membuat sebuah bentuk lingkaran, mereka semua melindungi belakang masing-masing teman mereka dan hinata akhirnya menetapkan pilihannya ada satu orang yaitu neji yang memiliki mata byakugan. Namun serangannya gagal karena secara tiba-tiba bayangan shikamaru menyerang hinata dan membuat hinata harus mundur dan menyiapkan penyerangan selanjutnya.

"Heh…ternyata kalian baru menyadari sesuatu yang sudah lama kalian tinggalkan yaitu melindungi teman kalian, jadi aku akan mengganti seranganku dengan serangan jarak jauh jika begitu." Ujar hinata

Kai….setelah mengatakan hal itu akhirnya ledakan terjadi di tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat, dan hal itu membuat mereka merasa terkejut dan saat itulah hinata menyerang neji dengan neiburi miliknya dan menusuk bahu kanannya dan mengalirkan cakra petir dari pedang kibanya kearah neiburi sehingga akhirnya nejipun tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan hinata.

'Hah…hah…hahhh…mereka…sungguh membuatku repot. Aku sudah memakai semua cakra dan stamina yang diberikan naruto kun padaku, jadi aku rasa aku akan kalah jika aku terkkena serangan terakhir' pikir hinata.

Melihat hinata yang sudah sampai pada batas maksimal miliknya, shikamaru dan yang lainnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menyerang secara bersamaan dengan jutsu terkuat mereka saat ini. Dan akhirnya

Kageshibari no jutsu

Elemen tanah : tombak tanah

Itulah jutsu yang sempat terdengar oleh hinata, akan tetapi bukan hanya jutsu itu saja yang menyerangnya saat ini akan tetapi lebih dari dua jutsu yang menyerangnya saat ini dan ada juga beberapa shuriken dan kunai yang mereka lempar kearah hinata. Melihat hal itu hinata hanya pasrah dan memejamkan mata sambil mengingat naruto agar dia bisa mati dengan senyuman. Namun setelah hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk tewas, sebuah keajaiban terjadi saat naruto berhasil membuat sebuah kubah dari kayu untuk melindungi hinata dari serangan lawannya. Dan lagi-lagi serangan mereka dapat digagalkan karena kedatangan naruto di saat yang sangat tepat dan pas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hinata chan?" Tanya naruto

"Pertanyaan yang konyol, naruto kun melihat keadaanku yang berantakan dan masih bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja? Dasar kau ini" ujar hinata

"Lagi-lagi hinata diselamatkan oleh naruto, apakah naruto memang akan terus menyelamatkan hinata saat dia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik?" Tanya shikamaru

"Hinata chan mana tanganmu", ujar naruto

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan langsung digenggam oleh naruto dan dengan mengeluarkan mata uzurengen, naruto membuat semua sel yang ada pada tubuh hinata berkembang dengan pesat dan memperbaiki semua luka yang dia derita. Melihat hal itu semua orang kecuali hinata terkejut karena naruto dapat memperbaiki sel yang rusak dan menggantinya dengan sel yang baru. Itu merupakan jenis ninjutsu medis yang sangat langka, dan bisa saja menguras sebuah cakra yang besar.

"Tidak mungkin, itu adalah ninjutsu medis yang sering di katakana oleh shunade sensei. Menyatukan luka tanpa benang tenun untuk mengobatinya. Itu ninjutsu medis tingkat yang berbeda dari milik ku. Dari mana naruto belajar jutsu itu?" Tanya sakura entah pada siapa

Karena naruto membelakangi musuh hinata jadi yang Nampak oleh mereka hanya naruto mengobati hinata, akan tetapi yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah naruto membuat sel yang terpisah kembali menyatu dengan menggunakan mata yang baru miliknya.

"Nah hinata chan, sekarang kamu istirahat dulu. Dan mereka semua biar aku yang hadapi." Ucap naruto berbalik setelah menonaktifkan mata uzurengan miliknya.

Sementara sasuke yang melihat hilangnya naruto sedikit bingung, karena disaat mereka ingin saling serang naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan sasuke sendirian. Akan tetapi sasuke langsung mengetahui bahwa naruto telah bersama hinata saat ini untuk menyelamatkannya dari maut.

"Dia masih seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah". Pikir sasuke menghilang dengan shunsin api miliknya

Sementara di tempat shikamaru dan yang lainnya, naruto sudah siap untuk menyerang mereka namun sasuke muncul di hadapan mereka dan muncul dihadapan naruto.

"Bagaimana naruto apakah kau mau menyerah?" Tanya sasuke

"Menyerah karena apa? karena jumlah kalian yang lebih dari kami atau karena kau merasa kuat dari kami?" Tanya naruto

"Sasuke kun, ada beberapa orang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan aku rasa kita harus mengeluarkannya dari sini". Ujar sakura

"Dengan luka yang mereka alami aku rasa mereka tidak akan tewas, karena mereka adalah shinobi konoha. Jadi kita akan keluar secara bersama-sama", ujar sasuke

"Jadi, kalian semua akan mengeroyokku seperti halnya mengeroyok hinata chan. Baiklah aku tidak akan mungkin kalah dalam jumlah." Ujar naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel

Elemen kayu : kagebunshin kayu

Muncullah beberapa kage bunshin yang terbuat dari kayu dan siap menghadapi mereka semua. Dengan bersedekap naruto berbicara.

"Siapa yang akan maju duluan?" Tanya naruto

"Prinsip kage bunshin adalah membagi rata cakra dan kekuatan naruto menjadi jumlah mereka saat ini dan itu adalah peluang kita", ucap shikamaru

"Shika kau selalu cerdas seperti biasanya, namun ada satu kesalahan dari pemikiranmu, aku adalah seorang jincuriki dan aku juga adalah seorang uzumaki jadi dengan stamina dan cakra yang besar aku tidak akan kalah dengan mudah", ujar naruto

Semua orang yang tersisa langsung menyerang kearah naruto, dan menghadapinya satu lawan satu. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak mudah untuk mereka lakukan karena selain cakra mereka yang sudah habis saat melawan hinata mereka juga sudah sangat lelah karena pertarungan sebelumnya cakra mereka terkuras. Dan akhirnya karena cakra yang tidak memadai akhirnya mereka dapat dikalahkan oleh bunshin naruto hanya dengan beberapa kali serangan saja dan mereka akhirnya jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan cakra serta stamina mereka. sementara sasuke yang berhadapan dengan naruto yang asli kini bertarung dengan sengit seperti sebelumnya. Dengan mangekyo sharingan sasuke lebih unggul dalam kecakapan sedangkan dengan hiraishin naruto lebih unggul dalam kecepatan, sementara kekuatan serangan mereka sama besar dan mengakibatkan setiap jutsu yang dikeluarkan mencakup semua daerah yang luas.

Elemen api : gelombang api

Elemen air : gelombang air

Jutsu sasuke dan naruto yang mencakup jangkauan yang luas salaing bertubrukan dan menghasilkan banyak uap air dari hasil api yang bertubrukan dengan air milik naruto. Karena itu pandangan naruto menjadi kabur sementara sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan uap air itu, dan hal itu menjadi keuntungan dari sasuke untuk menyerang naruto namun dengan hiraishin naruto dapat menghindari serangan sasuke dan kembali menyerang sasuke dengan menendang tubuhnya dan menempelkan kertas peledak. Dan kbooommm….sebuah ledakan terjadi dan nampaklah sasuke yang berubah menjadi kayu yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Kawarimi, ….dia sangat pandai dalam menipu." Ujar naruto

"Bagaimana naruto? Apakah kita akan melanjutkan ini ke level yang lebih tinggi". Ujar sasuke langsung membangkikan susanoo miliknya. Sementara naruto hanya menatap sasuke dan mulai memasuki mode jincuriki jubi miliknya dengan ekor cakra yang ada di belakang tubuhnya mulai muncul satu per satu.

"Naruto, ini bukan cakra kyubi, tapi ini cakra …."

"Jubi" ucap naruto memotong perkataan dari sasuke yang terkejut melihat cakra yang dikeluarkan oleh naruto.

"Jubi, bagaimana kau bisa membangkitkannya. Bukankah hanya obito saja yang dapat memanggil patung gedo?" Tanya sasuke

"Apakah kau tidak ingat bahwa aku telah mengambil mata ranningan dari obito langsung dengan mata sharingan nya waktu itu, jadi aku memakainya satu kali untuk memanggil patung gedo dan memasukkan semua cakra biju kedalamnya, ya walau pun hanya sedikit cakra dari shukaku dan hachibi, tapi itu tetap berhasil dan akhirnya aku menyegel jubi kedalam tubuhku dan mengendalikannya di pulau kura-kura desa kumogakure dimana tempat bee latihan mengendalikan hachibi." Jelas naruto

"Jadi begitu, ternyata kau adalah dalang dibalik penyerangan di suna, dan kau harus aku kalahkan agar kedamaian kembali tercipta di semua desa termasuk konoha". Ujar sasuke

Elemen penghangus : amaterasu

Sebuah api hitam keluar dan mengarh kearah naruto, akan tetapi dia dapat menghindari dari serangan ametarosu sasuke, namun bukanlah naruto yang di incar oleh sasuke melainkah hinata yang ada di belakang naruto. Melihat api itu mengarah kearah hinata, tanpa pikir panjang naruto langsung menghadang jalur api itu dengan tubuhnya dan akhirnya karena tubuhnya terkena amaterasu naruto langsung menjerit kesakitan karena api yang melekat pada diri naruto bahkan tidak padam walau terkena air. Sementara hinata yang melihat naruto menjerit kesakitan langsung bergerak kearah naruto dan ingin membantunya.

"Jangan mendekat, jika kau mendekat kau juga akan terkena api ini. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menangani api ini". Ucap naruto langsung berdiri

"Tapi naruto kun, api itu tidak akan pernah padam sebelum tubuhmu hancur." Ujar hinata berlinang air mata

"Jangan khawatirkan diriku, kau cepat pergi dari sini kita akan berjumpa lagi dalam waktu dekat, dan jangan pedulikan aku saat ini". Ujar naruto

Hinata yang di suruh pergi bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali karena dia akan selalu bersama dengan naruto apapun yang terjadi. Sementara naruto, hanya berlinang air mata saat hinata sama sekali tak bergeming untuk menuruti perintahnya dan hanya menatapnya dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti keluar dari matanya. Dan tanpa di duga naruto, hinata mulai beranjak ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh naruto yang sudah terbakar oleh api hitam milik sasuke.

"Naruto kun, aku akan selalu bersama mu. Bahkan jika kau mati dalam kobaran api tubuhku juga akan mengikuti tubuhmu yang terbakar, karena tubuh ku ini adalah bayangan mu". Ujar hinata

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja hinata?" Tanya naruto saat hinata memeluk tubuhnya

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa aku sangat suka dan cinta kepada dirimu." Ujar hinata dalam kobaran api yang sama saat berpelukan bersama naruto.

Semua orang yang melihat hal itu sangat terharu karena baik naruto atau pun hinata memiliki perasaan yang sangat dalam bahkan hinata sangat berani untuk mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk tetap bersama dengan naruto. Semua orang disana merasa sangat terharu dan sedih, bahkan sasuke yang membakar naruto pun meneteskan air mata karena dia dengan terpaksa membakar naruto karena beberapa hal yang itu tidak bisa dia katakana.

"Sasuke, karena kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan ku dan hinata chan, aku akan memberikan imbalan atas itu semua", ucap naruto sambil membuat sebuah segel dan akhirnya mengaktifkannya.

"Para edotensei telah aku lepaskan dan aku tarik kembali, jadi aku harap kalian bisa hidup dengan tenang dan dapat mengingat kami dalam keadaan saat kami masih di desa dulu. Dan tak mengingat apa yang telah kami lakukan saat ini". Ujar naruto

"Ya, kami akan mengingat semua tentang mu, tentu saja hinata akan ikut dalam kenangan itu". Ujar sasuke

"Jiraya sensei, maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau harapkan." Ujar naruto

"Kau yang terbaik diantara nagato dan minato, jadi aku rasa aku akan merasa bangga memiliki seorang murit yang sangat hebat. Walau dia tidak memiliki jalan yang sama dengan ku". Ujar jiraya

Sementara hinata sudah lama tidak bersuara dan hanya menikmati pelukan hangat dari naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan hal itu membuat naruto sangat nyaman dalam pelukan hinata.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, naruto dan hinata akhirnya hancur menjadi debu dan meninggalkan semua yang ada di sana dalam berlinang air mata.

"Sasuke kun, apakah ini akan baik-baik saja untuk mu?" Tanya sakura pada sasuke karena sakura tau naruto adalah teman terbaik dan terdekat sasuke.

"Ya, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus untuk masa depan semua desa dan tentu saja untuk desa konoha." Ujar sasuke

Setelah kehancuran naruto dan hinata pedang neiburi, kiba dan yang lainnya diambil oleh sasuke untuk di serahkan pada pihak ninja kiri sebagai pemilik asli dari ke 6 pedang tersebut. Sementara itu di medan tempur di luar desa uzugakure, setelah kehancuran naruto dan hinata semua edotensei yang mereka hadapi semuanya telah hancur dan menyisahkan mayat mereka masing-masing.

"Yaach…..kita berhasil memenangkan pertempuran ini". Ujar seorang dari mereka

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar kakashi

"Dimana sasuke dan yang lainya?" Tanya gara kepada kakashi

"Mereka menghentikan pengguna edotensei. Dan aku rasa mereka berhasil mengalahkan dan membuat orang itu membatalkan jutsu edotensei nya," balas kakashi

Sementara kembali ke desa uzugakure, sasuke dan yang lainya akhirnya menggendong satu persatu shinobi konoha yang sedang dalam keadaan pingsan dan membawanya kembali ke luar desa uzugakure.

"Tuan jiraya, bisakah kita langsung ke desa konoha saat keluar dari sini?" Tanya sasuke

" Maaf sasuke, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan yang seperti itu sekarang. Karena semakin jauh jarak maka cakra yang dibutuhkan akan semakin besar." Jawab jiraya

Setelah mengatakan itu, jiraya langsung membuat segel tangan dan membuka gerbang desa itu dan keluar dari desa uzugakure. Dan setelah keluar dari desa uzugakure maka mereka langsung berkumpul kembali ke rombongan yang mereka dan mengobati orang-orang yang terluka saat ini.

"Tolong bantuan medis disini", teriak sakura saat sudah dekat dengan markas mereka.

Melihat beberapa orang shinobi dari konoha yang tak sadarkan diri semua orang langsung panic dan membantu sakura untuk mengobati yang terluka.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya kakashi

"Bukan apa-apa?" jawab sasuke meninggalkan kakashi yang bertanya padanya

"Kakashi sensei, aku harap jangan mengganggu sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini, dia sedang berduka". Ujar sakura

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya kakashi

"Naruto…".ujar sakura

'Mendengar sakura mengatakan naruto, kakashi akhirnya mengerti kenapa sasuke begitu terpukul saat ini. Karena dilihat dari keadaan semua orang saat ini maka narutolah orang yang mengendalikan edotensei yang mereka hadapi tadi. Dan untuk itu sasuke harus mengalahkan naruto dan menghancurkannya.' Pikir kakashi

"Aku mengerti…"ujar kakashi

Sementara itu, semua desa yang merasakan kemenangan saat mereka bisa mengalahkan para edotensei dan berpesta dalam semalam penuh untuk merayakannya. Sementara teman seangkatan naruto merasakan sedih karena teman baik mereka telah mereka bunuh dengan terpaksa dan hal itu membuat mereka shok dan masih belum bisa kembali kekeadaan mereka semula.

"Hy…sasuke kun, apakah kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya sakura menghampiri sasuke

"Tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku takut bahwa aku melakukan hal yang salah. Karena menurutku hanya naruto seorang yang dapat menjadi teman dan rivalku saat ini. Dan aku ragu aku dapat mengendalikan diriku jika dia tidak ada nantinya". Ujar sasuke

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan dapat mengendalikan dirimu nantinya, karena jika hal yang sama terjadi padamu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hinata. Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkan kamu sendirian sasuke kun". Ujar sakura

"Kau ingat, hinata bahkan tak mengeluarkan teriakannya saat terkena api itu, bahkan naruto sendiri yang memiliki cakra yang besar dapat berteriak karena sakit yang dialaminya. Namun hinata bahkan hanya tersenyum saat api itu mengenai tubuhnya." Ujar sasuke

"Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan, bukankah mereka sudah kita musnahkan dan naruto juga sudah memaafkan kita". Ujar sakura

"Kau ingat, saat kita membuat hinata terluka dia mengatakan jika saja naruto melihat dia disakiti walau hanya sedikit maka naruto bisa saja menghancurkan kita dengan mudah. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa naruto tidak berbuat apa-apa?" Tanya sasuke

"Apakah kau mengatakan bahwa naruto masih hidup?" Tanya sakura

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Karena hanya aku yang memiliki doujutsu saat itu, aku bisa melihat gerakan bibir naruto yang mengucapkan " hati-hati kau dan yang lainya sasuke" hal itu. Dan aku rasa naruto sengaja untuk mengalah agar semua desa bisa santai dan dia bisa bebas dari tuduhan tentang kehancuran desa kiri,iwa dan kumo karena kematiannya." Ujar sasuke

"Jadi konoha sebaiknya bagaimana?" Tanya sakura

"Kita akan selalu waspada pada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dan jangan lengah terhadap sesuatu yang mencurigakan". Ujar sasuke

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu"

Setelah berbincang dengan sakura tentang naruto, sasuke akhirnya menemui mizukage dan berniat mengembalikan ke 6 pedang kiri yang berhasil mereka rebut saat mereka mengalahkan naruto dan hinata.

"Dimana nona mizukage?" Tanya sasuke pada seorang shinobi kirigakure

"Ada di dalam tenda no 1 tuan hokage." Jawab shinobi itu

Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan shinobi itu dengan melangkah menuju ke tenda yang di tunjukkan nya. Setelah sampai di depan tenda itu sasuke segera meminta izin untuk masuk ke tenda.

"Permisi nona mizukage, apakah saya boleh masuk?" Tanya naruto

"Silahkan tuan hokage, ada apa gerangan anda menemuiku tuan hokage" ujar mizukage

Aku kemari ingin mengembalikan barang yang hilang dari desa kiri ujar sasuke mengeluarkan 6 pedang yang ia bawa dalam gulungan fuinjutsu.

"Ini adalah 6 dari 7 pedang kirigakure, kenapa bisa ada pada anda tuan hokage?" Tanya mizukage

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari seseorang yang aku kalahkan, jadi sebaiknya aku kembalikan ke desa yang memilik hak sah atas pedang ini" ujar sasuke

"Terima kasih tuan hokage" ujar mizukage.

Setelah mengembalikan pedang itu pada pihak kirigakure, sasuke kembali ke tenda para shinobi konoha dan akan pulang ke konoha besaok paginya.

#skip#

setelah pagi menjelang, sasuke pamit dengan semua kage yang lainnya bahwa dia akan menarik pasukannya dan kembali kedesa konoha. Karena desa kumo dan konoha tidak terlalu jauh maka hanya dalam waktu 3 jam mereka sampai di desa konoha dan kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, klan hyuga merasakan sedih yang tak terkira karena kematian dari hinata yang tak mereka duga karena dia tewas karena ingin selalu bersama dengan naruto. Dan kini hiashi hanya termenung menyesali kelakuannya yang tidak mengizinkan naruto bersama hinata. Dan setelah mendengar kematian hinata dari neji dan team yang dibawa sasuke untuk ke desa uzugakure bahwa hinata tewas karena naruto melindunginya dari amaterasu, namun karena ingin selalu bersama dengan naruto hinata malah memeluk naruto yang sedang terbakar api amaterasu ditubuhnya, sehingga naruto dan hinata tewas dalam kobaran api amaterasu sasuke.

#skip#

Setelah 8 hari berlalu di desa uzugakure, naruto dan hinata muncul seperti edotensei namun bukanlah edotensei melainkan sebuah jutsu yang diaktifkan sebelum kematian naruto.

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 12

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Sementara itu, di desa konoha klan hyuga merasakan sedih yang tak terkira karena kematian dari hinata yang tak mereka duga karena dia tewas karena ingin selalu bersama dengan naruto. Dan kini hiashi hanya termenung menyesali kelakuannya yang tidak mengizinkan naruto bersama hinata. Dan setelah mendengar kematian hinata dari neji dan team yang dibawa sasuke untuk ke desa uzugakure bahwa hinata tewas karena naruto melindunginya dari amaterasu, namun karena ingin selalu bersama dengan naruto hinata malah memeluk naruto yang sedang terbakar api amaterasu ditubuhnya, sehingga naruto dan hinata tewas dalam kobaran api amaterasu sasuke.

#skip#

Setelah 8 hari berlalu di desa uzugakure, naruto dan hinata muncul seperti edotensei namun bukanlah edotensei melainkan sebuah jutsu yang diaktifkan sebelum kematian naruto.

Flashback

Inilah kesempatan ku, pikir naruto

Dengan mengaktifkan uzurengan naruto langsung mengaktifkan jutsu khas dari matanya yaitu dapat menghidupkan kembali orang yang mati namun bukan sebagai edotensei melainkan dengan mengumpulkan kembali sel-sel yang menjadi target dari jutsu itu.

Flashback end

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja hinata chan?", Tanya naruto yang sudah kembali seperti semula

"Ya aku rasa begitu, tak kusangka rencana kita untuk selamat dari keadaan yang berbahaya bisa sukses". Ujar hinata

Flashback

"Hinata chan, kita akan menghancurkan desa-desa itu sekarang. Dan untuk menyelamatkan kita dari tuduhan yang kita lakukan maka. Kita akan membuat rencana bunuh diri dengan bantuan dari sasuke dan tanpa sepengetahuan dari pihak lain". Ujar naruto

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita meminta bantuan dengan sasuke?" Tanya hinata

"Kita idak usah melakukan itu, kita hanya perlu membuat sasuke menggunakan jutsu amaterasu miliknya. Dan saat itulah kita akan terkena jutsu miliknya dan hancur dengan amaterasu miliknya." Ujar naruto

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa selamat dari jutsu itu?" Tanya hinata

"Aku akan menggunakan jutsu khusus dari mata ku ini, karena setelah aku pelajari mata ku ini adalah rahasia kenapa klan uzumaki dikatakan klan umur panjang karena mereka dapat memanipulasi sel mahkluk hidup. Dan semua orang tahunya bahwa klan uzumaki adalah umur yang panjang, akan tetapi yang sebenarnya yang terjadi kenapa uzumaki istimewa karena dapat membangkitkan doujutsu ini". Ujar naruto

"Jadi kita akan hancur oleh jutsu sasuke, dan kita akan kembali seperti semula dalam beberapa waktu". Terang hinata

"Kurang lebih begitu, dan sekarang aku sudah mengujinya pada setiap makhluk hidup yang aku hancurkan dan aku bisa membuat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula". Ujar naruto

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya?" Tanya hinata

"Beberapa waktu kedepan" balas naruto

Flashback end

"Hanya sasuke dan pihak konoha yang mungkin tau kalau kita masih hidup. Dan itu kemungkinan kecil bahwa sasuke akan mengatakannya pada semua orang karena mungkin hanya sakura yang diberitahu oleh sasuke. Jadi kita bisa sedikit tenang". Ujar naruto

"Bagaimana bisa sasuke tau kalau kita belum tewas?" Tanya hinata

"Aku memberikan isyarat padanya lewat gerakan bibir ku sebelum aku hancur dan menggunakan jutsu ini" ujar naruto

"Kenapa kau memberitahu kan hal ini padanya, bukankah lebih baik jika keberadaan kita tidak di ketahui?" Tanya hinata

"Jika kita hidup tanpa di ketahui oleh seseorang maka kita tidak akan ada artinya, jadi aku hanya memberitahukan kepada pihak konoha. Itu karena sasuke adalah temanku". Ujar naruto

"Naruto kun, tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa kita kembali ke tubuh saat kita masih kecil seperti ini?" Tanya hinata

"Ah…apakah kau serius?" Tanya naruto

Setelah naruto melihat di air dia baru menyadari bahwa dia kembali ketubuh kecilnya dulu. Dan dapat dikatakan masih umur 2-3 tahun.

"Wah…sepertinya kau benar hinata chan, jadi kita akan tumbuh menjadi semula saat beberapa tahun kedepan. Dan itu saat sasuke dan kawan-kawan kita sudah tua. Ini akan sangat menarik". Ucap naruto tersenyum

"Jadi kita akan mengubah nama kita saat ini, karena ukuran kita yang masih dibawah kata seorang anak-anak". Ujar hinata

"Ya, aku setuju, namun aku akan tetap menggunakan namaku dan klan ku, dan kau itu terserah mu". Ujar naruto

"Aku akan menggunakan nama ku sendiri dengan marga uzumaki" ujar hinata

"Apakah itu tidak masalah"? Tanya naruto

"Aku malah ragu naruto kun yang akan melarang aku menggunakan marga itu" ujar hinata

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah ditetapkan, aku adalah uzumaki naruto dan.."ujar naruto

"Aku adalah hinata uzumaki" balas hinata dengan mantap

Sementara di desa konoha dan desa-desa lainnya damai dengan keadaan yang sangat makmur. Desa yang sudah hancur oleh naruto dan hinata kini sudah mulai kembali membenahi desa mereka masing-masing. Dan desa konoha kini dalam kepemimpinan sasuke dapat menjadi makmur dengan sakura sebagai istri dari sasuke. Begitu pula dengan yang lainya telah bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka yang telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, namun ada keresahan di kehidupan sakura dan sasuke karena mereka tau bahwa naruto kemungkinan besar masih hidup dan akan kembali untuk mencari mereka ke desa mereka masing-masing.

#skip#

Sasuke yang menjadi hokage membuat desa konoha menjadi sangat damai dan sangat makmur, dan akhirnya setelah 10 tahun menikah sasuke dan sakura memiliki anak kembar, seorang anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki, dengan gaya dan wajah yang sama persis seperti orang nya. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya mereka memiliki keluarga kecil mereka dan hidup bahagia bersama. Akan tetapi mereka telah lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh naruto, baik itu sasuke ataupun yang lainnya, sasuke bahkan sudah lupa apakah naruto masih hidup atau tidak yang dia ketahui sekarang adalah dia, keluarga dan desanya dapat hidup dengan damai.

Sementara itu, diantara sekian banyak orang yang melupakan naruto dan hinata. Ada segelentir orang yang mengingat naruto dan hinata, mereka adalah tentu saja tiga sekawan team konohamaru yang saat ini telah menjadi seorang chunin yang sangat hebat karena rasengan yang diwarisinya dari naruto, hanabi dan juga paman ichiraku yang selalu mengingat pelanggan setianya itu. Setiap rindu akan naruto mereka semua berkumpul dan bahkan paman ichiraku menutup tokonya untuk sebentar saja agar kesedihan dari mereka tidak tampak dimuka umum, dan saat mereka sudah kembali ke senyum mereka maka toko paman itu kembali dibuka, dan ini lah kenapa mereka selalu ingat dengan naruto yaitu ramen.

"Paman, sepertinya semua orang telah melupakan kak naruto ya? Padahal dulu saat invasi dari pain kak naruto adalah orang yang menyelamatkan desa kita dari kehancuran, dan sekarang mendengar kabarnya saja tidak, akan tetapi desa konoha termasuk kak sasuke sama sekali tidak mengingat kak naruto. Itu membuatku sedikit sedih paman". Ujar konohamaru

"Jangan membicarakan tentang naruto, apakah kau masih ingat pesan naruto saat dia terakhir menginjakkan kaki di desa kita ini?" Ujaar paman ichiraku

"Ya aku ingat" ucap konohamaru

Flashback

"Konohamaru, jadilah shinobi yang kuat dan ambillah gulungan ini." Ujar naruto

"Ini apa kak naruto?" Tanya konohamaru

"Itu adalah pesan dari kakak, kau harus mempelajari fuinjutsu dari jiraya sensei jika kau ingin melihat isinya karena gulungan itu telah aku segel dengan sebuah fuin, jadi jika kau ingin membukanya maka kau harus belajar menggunakan fuin". Ujar naruto

Setelah beberapa tahu konohamaru belajar fuinjutsu bersama dengan jiraya akhirnya dia dapat membuka apa isi dari gulungan itu, ternyata isi dari gulungan itu adalah pesan terakhir dari naruto untuk konohamaru "jangan pernah menyebutkan namanya di tempat umum, kecuali saat sedang diichiraku ramen, dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang boleh kau ajak berbicara tentang aku dan hinata, pertama adalah paman ichiraku dan disanalah satu-satu nya tempat kalian bisa berbicara bebas tentang aku tentu saja paman ichiraku boleh mendengarkannya, kedua kelompok mu, dan yang terakhir adalah hanabi. Dan hanya mereka lah yang boleh mendengar kalian berbicara tentang aku dan hinata" itulah isi pesan dari naruto yang dimiliki oleh konohamaru dan hanya di beritahukan kepada orang-orang yang ada dalam wasiat itu.

Flashback end

"Ya, aku minta maaf paman. Tapi ini sudah kelewatan, bahkan untuk mengingat dia saja kak sasuke tidak pernah."ujar konohamaru

"Tenanglah konohamaru, aku rasa naruto akan mengejutkan mereka semua dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba" ujar paman ichiraku

"Konohamaru, kau jangan membahas itu. Disini masih dalam kategori umum" ujar hanabi tiba-tiba datang dengan semua team konohamaru

"Kunai…".tanya konohamaru

Semua orang disana mengeluarkan kunai kecuali paman ichiraku yang bukanlah seorang shinobi, namun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia yang asli maka dia mengatakan sebuah sandi tertentu yang hanya dapat di dengar lewat bisikan.

"Ya kita sudah lengkap…"ujar konohamaru

Sementara naruto dan hinata kini telah kembali ketubuh genin nya, dan mereka siap kembali kedunia shinobi dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan dalam tubuh mereka yang masih sangat kecil, namun mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat dijadikan guru dan teman satu team Karena mereka tidak bisa menjadi team genin jika tidak memiliki jumlah satu orang jonin dan 3 orang genin.

"Naruto kun, gunakan chibunshin saja. Aku rasa tidak akan apa-apa". ujar hinata

Baiklah kita akan menggunakan chibunshin untuk membuat team kita lengkap ujar naruto dengan meneteskan darah ketanah dan membuat sebuah segel dan muncullah dua sosok yang sama dengan naruto dan keduanya menggunakan hange untuk menjadi orang yang berbeda. Yang satu menjadi seorang jonin dan yang satu berubah menjadi seorang genin.

"Baik kita sudah lengkap maka dari itu kita tinggal tunggu kabar dimana akan diadakannya ujian chunin berikutnya. Sementara itu sebaiknya kita bersemedi dan melatih konsentrasi kita agar kita tidak terluka dalam penyerangan ini". Ujar naruto

"Apakah kita akan kembali meneror mereka naruto kun?" Tanya hinata

"Tidak kita hanya akan mengingatkan mereka bahwa kita selalu menepati janji kita untuk tetap hidup". Ujar naruto

Setelah itu naruto langsung masuk kealam bawah sadarnya dimana ada jubi disana yang terkurung dan tersegel dengan sangat kuat dan dengan semacam cara naruto dapat menggunakan secara penuh cakra dari jubi itu.

"Hey jubi, bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya naruto

" **kau,…dasar manusia rendahan, akan kuhancurkan kau suatu saat nanti"** ujar jubi

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau capek selalu bertengkar dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

" **Rekudou sennin pernah berkata pada ku bahwa akan ada seseorang yang dapat mengendalikanku dan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini, namun sepertinya dia salah kali ini. Bocah ini tidak akan melakukan itu".** Ujar jubi

"Hah…kau memang susah diajak bicara ya. Coba jika kau mau berteman dengan ku maka kau tidak akan pernah di kurung dan di ikat dengan rantai seperti ini" ujar naruto

" **Aku tidak akan pernah berteman dengan manusia"** ujar jubi

"Baiklah kalau begitu", ujar naruto menarik cakra jubi melalui sebuah kunci segel milik naruto. Sebelum pergi naruto melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau memberikan sedikit cakra nya pada naruto.

Di dunia nyata hinata sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur dan masakan hinata selalu menimbulkan aroma yang sangat enak. Inilah salah satu kenapa naruto sangat menyayangi hinata karena dia sangat pandai dalam hal memasak.

H"inata chan, hari ini kita makan apa?" Tanya naruto

"Kita akan makan ikan dan beberapa jamur yang baik untuk kesehatan kita, dan aku juga sudah mempelajari sedikit jutsu medis dari gulungan yang kita temukan dalam ruangan khusus kita." Ujar hinata

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya naruto

"Aku sudah bisa mengobati luka ringan saja". Ujar hinata

"Sebuah kemajuan." Ujar naruto

"Oh ya naruto kun, kamu mau mandi atau mau makan siang dulu"? Tanya hinata

"Aku akan makan siang terlebih dahulu lalu aku akan melepas segel yang ada pada tubuhku". Ujar naruto

"Semuanya?" Tanya hinata

"Ya semuanya kecuali yang diotakku, yang itu tidak akan ku lepas sampai kapanpun". Ujar naruto

Setelah pembicaraan yang singkat itu, akhirnya naruto dan hinata makan siang bersama dengan ceria walau keberadaan mereka sudah terhapus dari dunia ini, namun mereka akan mengembalikannya kembali saat mereka kembali keluar desa dan menunjukkan siapa mereka dan seberapa kuat mereka sebelum mereka tewas dan saat mereka sudah kembali hidup. Sementara itu, rapat kelima kage akhirnya dilakukan untuk mengadakan ujian chunin. Gara, Ae, mei, sasuke dan kosuchi akhirnya datang ke desa besi seperti waktu akan terjadi perang dan mengadakan rapat untuk memutuskan desa mana sekarang yang akan menjadi tuan rumah dari ujian chunin tahun ini. Dan akhirnya konohagakurelah yang menjadi tuan rumah untuk ujian chunin kali ini. Sementara naruto dan hinata sudah siap untuk berangkat ke desa konoha untuk mengikuti ujian chunin di desa konoha namun hinata dan naruto menggunakan dua orang chibunshin untuk menggantikan jonin pembimbing dan seorang anggota team mereka.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat ke desa konoha hinata chan". Ujar naruto membuat segel tangan dan membuka gerbang desa uzugakure dan muncul di perbatasan negar api.

"Naruto kun, kita tidak memiliki senjata lagi karena senjata kita sudah diambil oleh sasuke dan mungkin sudah di kembalikan kepada desa kiri" ujar hinata

"Jadi kita tidak memiliki senjata ya, kalau begitu kita akan mengambil semua senjata apa saja yang ada dalam pertempuran di ujian nantinya." Ujar naruto

"Mengambil disaat kita sedang bertarung, apakah itu tidak terlalu berbahaya?" Tanya hinata

"Kita harus bisa mengambil senjata musuh sebelum kita menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong, karena jika kita menyerang dengan tangan kosong maka kita akan terlihat terlalu mudah melewati ujian ini." Ujar naruto

"Baik jika begitu, kita hanya perlu mengambil semua senjata yang dimiliki oleh musuh dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang mereka sendiri". Ujar hinata dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

#skip#

Akhirnya team naruto hinata akhirnya tiba di desa konohagakure, dan jonin pembimbing dari naruto dan hinata mendaptarkan mereka dalam peserta ujian chunin di konoha kali ini. Sementara sasuke yang menerima laporan dan berkas pendaftaran dari desa uzugakure langsung shok karena menurutnya desa uzugakure sudah tidak memiliki penghuni dan kenapa ada seorang shinobi yang mengataka bahwa dia adalah shinobi dari uzugakure.

"Siapa orang yang menyerahkan berkas ini?" Tanya sasuke

"Seseorang dengan rambut mereh dan dengan lambang pusaran air di keningnya". Jawab panitia ujian itu

"Terus awasi dia, jangan sampai dia membuat kekacauan". Ujar sasuke

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari sasuke sang hokage maka shinobi itu langsung pergi dan terus mengawasi team naruto. Sementara sasuke memeriksa berkas dan data team uzumaki itu dengan teliti dan membacanya satu per satu.

Nenma uzumaki, keahlian fuinjutsu, dan ninjutsu air

Hinata uzumaki, keahlian akurasi dan medis nin

Naruto uzumaki, keahlian jutsu, medis nin, dan fuinjutsu

'Ini adalah kemampuan mereka dan nama naruto dan hinata disini sangat mencurigakan, apakah mereka adalah hinata dan naruto yang dulu pernah aku kalahkan? Tapi mana mungkin dia dapat kembali menjadi seorang bocah dan bukankah aku sendiri yang melihat tubuhnya hancur'. Pikir sasuke

Sementara itu desa konoha mengirimkan uchiha bersaudara dan putra shino, inoshikacho, dan tentu saja putra , lee dan putra kembar neji/ tenten. Akhirnya kisah masa lalu akhirnya kembali terjadi dimana semua penerus dari klan di desa konoha ikut dalam ujian chunin.

Sementara itu, naruto dan hinata berkeliling memutari desa konoha yang sudah lama mereka tinggalkan. Sekarang desa konoha sudah lebih makmur dari pada yang dulu, namun ada yang berubah di desa ini. Terutama paman ramen yang menjadi langganan naruto terlihat sepi saat naruto masuk ke dalam dan memesan ramen seperti dulu.

"Ramen jumbo satu paman". Teriak naruto

Mendengar teriakan yang seperti itu paman ichiraku langung menyahut dengan sangat reflek

"Tunggu sebentar naruto.".ujar paman tanpa pikir panjang

Sementara hinata dan naruto membisu saat paman itu masih mengingat namanya.

"Paman, apakah paman mengenal ku?" Tanya naruto pura-pura

"Oh…maaf aku kira kau adalah orang yang biasa memesan ramen di sini" ujar paman itu dengan sedih

"Tak masalah paman, oh ia paman apakah penjualan paman selalu laris?" Tanya naruto

"Memang tidak seperti dulu saat orang itu ada di desa ini,namun itu tidak masalah. Kedaiku lumayan rame ya walau kadang tidak habis." Ujar paman itu

Sementara naruto dan hinata terkejut karena paman tempat langganan mereka terkadang merugi karena persaingan yang semakin ketat. Dan naruto langsung berdiri

"Hinata chan kau tunggu disini dan paman siapkan ramen ku, aku akan membuat ramen paman hari ini habis sebelum sore" ujar naruto langsung pergi dengan berlari.

Naruto langsung meninggalkan kedai langganannya dulu dan berkeliling desa sambil berteriak

"JIKA INGIN RAMEN YANG ENAK SILAHKAN IKUT AKU", "JIKA MAU RAMEN YANG PALING LEMBUT SILAHKAN KE ICHIRAKU". Teriak naruto berkeliling desa konoha dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama dengan semangat dan akhirnya saat naruto berlari kea rah ichiraku ramen maka dibelakang nya sudah ada lebih dari 30 orang yang ikut bersamanya.

"Silahkan, inilah tempat ramen yang paling enak di desa konoha ini, walau yang lain lebih menarik dan lebih modern, tapi kalau soal rasa ichiraku adalah yang terbaik" ujar naruto mengatakan pada semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apakah benar seperti itu, jika begitu kami akan mencoba satu porsi". Ujar mereka

Paman ichiraku itu akhirnya melayani semuanya dengan mata yang tidak henti-hentinya berlinang air mata, bagaimana tidak sudah lama dia tidak memiliki pelanggan sebanyak ini.

'Naruto, akhirnya ada seseorang yang sependapat dengan mu'. Pikir paman itu

"Paman aku tambah lagi ya", ujar seseorang dan paman itu langsung mengambilkan ramen yang dipesannya lagi.

"Paman aku letak uangnya dimeja ya", ujar naruto

"Ehm anak muda kau tidak perlu membayar ramen itu, karena kau sudah membawakan pelanggan yang sangat banyak untuk ku hari ini." Ujar paman itu

"Ada seseorang mengatakan padaku, bahwa jika seorang penjual memberikan diskon atau gratis pada seorang pelanggan maka dia akan kehilangan sebagian untungnya. Jadi sebaiknya paman simpan saja uang itu dan perbesar kembali kedai paman dan jangan sampai tutup, saya rasa orang yang paman maksud akan sedih jika kedai paman ini akhirnya tutup karena tidak memiliki seorang pelanggan" ujar naruto membelakangi paman itu

"Siapa nama mu?" Ujar paman ichiraku

"Aku adalah seorang shinobi dari klan uzumaki", ujar naruto langsung pergi dengan hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Naruto kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya hinata

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh konohamaru dan yang lainnya, kenapa paman itu bahkan bisa tidak memiliki pelanggan sama sekali". Ujar naruto sedikit emosi

"Aku sudah memberikan semua kupon ku padanya karena kupon itu dapat ditukar dengan uang jika diserahkan pada hokage dan aku menyuruh konohamaru untuk memberikan kupon itu jika berbelanja di tempat paman ichiraku, dan lihat sekarang apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Awas saja kau konohamaru" Ujar naruto geram

"Sudahlah naruto kun, mungkin konohamaru lupa dan tidak mengingat lagi tentang kita" ujar hinata

"Jika memang begitu, maka akan aku hajar dia hingga sekarat". Ujar naruto

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sangat tersembunyi konohamaru dan ke 2 kawannya sedang menuju kedai paman ichiraku, dan saat melihat ada rame-rame disan maka mereka langsung lari dan menghampiri kedai paman ichiraku.

"Ada apa ini paman?" Tanya konohamaru

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mereka hanya pelanggan ku hari ini". Ujar paman itu

"Ini sangat bagus paman, baiklah kami akan membantu". Ucap konohamaru

"Apakah tidak merepotkan kalian, bukankah kalian memiliki anak didik untuk didaftarkan ke ujian chunin?" Tanya paman ichiraku

"Sudah paman, sekarang kami bisa santai." Ujar konohamaru

"Oh ya, tadi ada genin dari desa uzugakure mampir ke sini dan dialah yang mengajak semua pelangan ini datang kemari dengan mengelilingi desa konoha". Ujar paman itu

"Benarkah, bukankah dia adalah orang baru di sini, jadi bagaimana dia bisa hapal semua jalan di desa ini?" Tanya konohamaru

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tapi kau harus hati-hati karena aku rasa mereka adalah genin yang kuat. Dan itu akan membuat anak didikmu menjadi kesulitan untuk bisa memenangkan pertempuran" ujar paman itu memberi nasehat.

"Ia aku mengerti" ujar konohamaru

Disamping itu, sasuke langsung pulang setelah menerima berkas dari panitia dan menunjukkan hal ini pada sakura sehingga dia sangat shok karena naruto dan hinata yang ada di dalam photo itu sama dengan wajah hinata dan naruto saat mereka berdua masih kecil dan saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di desa untuk mengikuti ujian chunin.

"Apakah mereka berdua adalah putra dan putri dari naruto dan hinata?" Tanya sakura

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu. Akan tetapi hal ini akan aku bawa dalam rapat nanti dan meminta semua orang waspada pada keadaan yang terburuk." Ujar sasuke

"Apakah semua orang harus tahu bahwa naruto bisa saja selamat waktu itu?" Tanya sakura

"Tidak, aku hanya akan mengatakan kemungkinan mereka adalah putra dan putri dari naruto", ujar sasuke

"Ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat rumit sasuke kun, aku sedikit ragu naruto akan memaafkan kita yang tidak mengingat dirinya". Ujar sakura.

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan yang sedikit rumit, akhirnya sasuke mengumpulkan para jonin pembimbing dan wali, untuk mengatakan kemungkinan adanya generasi dari naruto yang akan membalas kepada semua desa yang ikut, jadi sasuke sebagai hokage menegaskan bahwa semua jonin harus waspada pada semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Sementara itu, konohamaru yang mendengar kemungkinan adanya legensi dari naruto langsung bertanya.

"Menurut hokage sama bagaimana ciri-ciri dari sosok itu?" Tanya konohamaru

"Ini adalah data mereka, dan aku melihat ada kemiripan dengan dua genin ini dengan naruto dan hinata. Dan selain itu nama mereka juga sama dengan mereka." ujar sasuke

To be continue


	13. Chapter 13

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 13

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan yang sedikit rumit, akhirnya sasuke mengumpulkan para jonin pembimbing dan wali, untuk mengatakan kemungkinan adanya generasi dari naruto yang akan membalas kepada semua desa yang ikut, jadi sasuke sebagai hokage menegaskan bahwa semua jonin harus waspada pada semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Sementara itu, konohamaru yang mendengar kemungkinan adanya legensi dari naruto langsung bertanya.

Menurut hokage sama bagaimana cirri-ciri dari sosok itu? Tanya konohamaru

Ini adalah data mereka, dan aku melihat ada kemiripan dengan dua genin ini dengan naruto dan hinata. Dan selain itu nama mereka juga sama dengan mereka. ujar sasuke

Semua orang terkejut karena wajah dan ciri-ciri dari naruto yang mereka lihat dalam data sama persis dengan naruto yang mereka kenal dulu saat mereka masih kecil.

"Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana kak naruto bisa menjadi kecil dan juga bagaimana kak hinata juga bisa menjadi kecil lagi?" Ujar konohamaru

"Itulah yang membuat aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa itu adalah naruto. Karena itu kita harus tetap waspada". Ujar sasuke

"Dimana team itu, aku akan melihat secara langsung." Ujar konohamaru

"Itu tidak boleh dilakukan konohamaru, kita adalah tuan rumah saat ini jadi untuk bertemu dengan seorang peserta kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk sementara." Ujar hanabi

"Tapi, ….."

"Sudahlah konohamaru kun, kau tenanglah dulu". Ujar hanabi memotong perkataan konohamaru

"Dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja konohamaru kun". Ujar hanabi melanjutkan perkataan nya.

Baiklah…balas konohamaru yang diam

Sementara itu semua langsung dilanjutkan untuk mengambil kesimpulan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini. Dan untuk menjaga kemungkinan apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh kelompok uzumaki itu. Setelah keputusan telah diambil, semuanya dibubarkan untuk langsung menemui para didikan mereka untuk memberikan pesan untuk para penerus mereka.

#skip#

Akhirnya hari ujian chunin yang di adakan didesa konoha sudah dimulai, dan semua peserta termasuk naruto beserta hinata akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan dimana tempat ujian babak pertama di laksanakan. Sementara itu dari setiap kelompok dari masing-masing desa mulai memasuki ruang bersamaan dengan yang lainnya.

"Sebelum memasuki ruangan, semua team harus memilih satu nomor dan masuk ruangan dalam nomor yang sama dengan yang kalian ambil, sehingga kalian akan berpisah dengan team kalian". Ujar petugas panitia.

Setelah itu naruto dan hinata berpisah masuk keruangan ujian mereka masing-masing, dan didalam terdapat beberapa monitor dan ada beberapa shinobi dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan ujian pertama naruto langsung maju kedepan dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"Hey yang disana, aku adalah uzumaki naruto. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua dan aku akan menjadi shinobi terkuat dan menjadi seorang kage nantinya." Teriak naruto

"Siapa orang itu, apakah dia dari desa yang berbeda dari kita dari lambang ikat kepalanya aku tidak tau". Ujar seorang dari desa kumo

Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung menyerang naruto dengan kekutan tendanganya, namun naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah. Dan mengarahkan sebuah kunai yang dia ambil dari kantong anak itu.

"Sharingan, sepertinya klan uchiha sudah mulai berkembang. Apakah kau putra dari hokage sama, jika memang benar maka kau sangat lemah dibandingkan ayah mu menurut sejarahnya." Ucap naruto langsung mundur dengan membawa kunai yang dia curi dari anak itu.

'Dia cepat, bahkan sharinganku tidak dapat membaca gerakan tangannya saat dia mengambil kunai milik ku'. Pikir nya

"Dari desa mana kau? Aku tidak pernah melihat ikat kepala seperti itu?" Tanya nya

"Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui lambang dari rompi dari desa mu sendiri, lihatlah" ujar naruto

"Lambang?" Ujar nya

"Ya, shinobi konoha adalah shinobi dengan rompi yang mencantumkan lambang dari desa ku, yaitu uzugakure dan kalian sebagai penerus bahkan tidak mengetahui hal itu." Ujar naruto

Sebelum pembicaraan itu berlanjut, tiba-tiba layar monitor menyala dan muncullah shikamaru dengan santai bersama para temannya.

"Baiklah ini adalah ujian babak pertama, aku adalah ketua dalam babak ini nama ku shikamaru nara. Peraturan di dalam ujian pertama ini sangat sederhana yaitu kalian tidak boleh yang namanya berkelahi selain dari itu kalian diperbolehkanuntuk rebut, mencontek di perbolehkan. Setiap soal memiliki nilai sebagai berikut.

soal pertama memiliki nilai 30

Soal kedua memiliki nilai 30 dan

Soal ke 3 memiliki nilai 40

Dan kalian beserta team kalian harus mendapatkan poin 100 tidak boleh kurang atau lebih, jadi silahkan gunakan segala cara untuk mengerjakannya," ujar shikamaru

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya shikamaru setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya

"Aku ingin bertanya", ujar naruto mengangkat tangan

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"? Tanya shikamaru

"Apakah disini boleh menggunakan jutsu ataupun sejenisnya"? Tanya naruto

"Jika itu tidak digunakan untuk menyerang lawan atau berkelahi, masih ada lagi" ujar shikamaru

"Jika tidak, baik kita mulai saja untuk melaksanakan ujian ini, waktu kalian 1 jam" ujar shikamaru

#skip#

"Baiklah kalian sudah melakukan ujian dengan sangat baik, sekarang adalah pertanyaan terakhir, dan kalian harus memberikan jawaban yang sama, jika tidak kalian akan gagal" ujar shikamaru

"Pertanyaannya adalah jika kalian dalam keadaan terdesak dan kalian harus mengorbankan satu teman siapakah yang akan kalian korbankan, dan tentu saja yang di korbankan akan gagal dalam ujian ini. Waktu kalian hanya 20 menit. Mulai" ujar shikamaru

Setelah selesai dari kegiatan itu shikamaru mengumpulakan semua peserta untuk berkumpul di lapangan.

"Baiklah kalian semua telah mengerjakan ujian dengan baik, dan aku sudah melihat jawaban setiap kelompok dan ada beberapa kelompok yang tidak akan ikut ujian selanjutnya."

"Yang pertama kelompok yang tidak lengkap silahkan meninggalkan lapangan karena mereka gagal dalam ujian kali ini", ujar shikamaru

Sontak saja perkataan shikamaru menuai protes dari banyak pihak baik dari desa konoha dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa kami tidak lulus bukankah kami sudah mengikuti semuanya dengan benar?" Tanya salah seorang shinobi dari desa kumo

"Dengar dalam misi dan perang, mengorbankan teman bukanlah pilihan jadi mereka yang mengorbankan temannya kami anggap telah gagal dalam misi atau kalah dalam perang." Ujar shikamaru

"Dan selain dari itu, kalian semua yang tersisa dapat kembali mengikuti ujian chunin" ujar shikamaru

Tiba-tiba datang shinobi yang datang dan mengatakan bahwa ujian chunin babak kedua akan dilaksanakan dalam hutan kematian dan mereka semua harus ikut dia menuju hutan itu.

"Baiklah shino, aku serahkan mereka pada mu". Ujar shikamaru

"Baiklah para peserta aku akan membawa kalian menuju tempat ujian tahap kedua" ujar shino

"Ehm maaf panitia san, apakah hutan itu sangat menakutkan seperti namanya?" Tanya naruto

"Kau adalah shinobi dari desa uzugakure, baiklah aku akan jelaskan sedikit dalam perjalanan ini. Hutan itu adalah hutan yang di buat oleh hokage pertama dengan jutsu elemen kayu miliknya, dan kerena lebatnya hutan itu maka hutan itu terlihat sangat gelap dan menakutkan sehingga hutan itu di kenal sebagai hutan kematian, selain itu ada juga binatang yang sangat besar bahkan beratus kali lipat dari bentuk asli yang sering kalian lihat." Ujar shino

Semua peserta sangat terkejut karena mereka baru kali ini mendengar tentang hutan kematian dan akhirnya mereka sampai dan melihat secara langsung hutan yang dikatakan hutan kematian itu.

"Apakah ini hutan yang anda sebutkan? Ini adalah hasil dari sebuah jutsu, hokage pertama pasti memiliki cakra yang gila". Ujar naruto

"Anda tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu, ini adalah sebuah maha karya yang tidak akan dapat dilakukan oleh orang lain kecuali beliau." Ujar shino

"Baiklah cukup basa-basinya, kita akan mulai dengan perturan yang ada dalam babak ke dua. Pertama kalian bebas melakukan apapun asalkan kalian bisa mengumpulkan gulungan bumi dan langit dan pergi kemenara di tengah hutan, tidak masalah jika kalian kehilangan anggota kalian disini yang terpenting di ujian babak ini kalian harus mendapatkan gulungan itu. Kedua kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk membuka gulungan itu sebelum kalian sampai di menara di tengah hutan dalam waktu 5 hari. Dan yang terakhir kalian harus menanda tangani surat perjanjian bahwa desa dan keluarga kalian tidak akan menuntut jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Baiklah silahkan kalian ambil gulungannya di sana dan menanda tangani surat perjanjian itu." Ujar shino

Semua peserta menanda tangani surat itu dengan santai dan langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan yang di pilihnya yaitu gulungan langit. Dan setelah keluar dari ruangan itu naruto langsung berteriak sehingga dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian semua peserta dan panitia dalam ujian itu.

"Yes…..kita mendapatkan gulungan langit hinata chan". Ujar naruto berteriak

Semua peserta langsung memperhatikan kearah naruto dan hinata sedangkan hinata dan naruto tampak acuh saja, karena memang dari awal mereka berencana menyelesaikan permainan mereka dengan cepat. Dan dengan cara ini mereka yang menginginkan gulungan langit akan mencari mereka.

"Sepertinya dia ingin menyelesaikan ujian ini dengan cepat, walau dampaknya dia akan menjadi target dari para shinobi yang menginginkan gulungan langit." Ujar seseorang

'Dia bukanlah orang sembarangan, dia berkata seperti itu karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan diatas kami, jadi sebaiknya aku jangan sampai bertemu dengan nya,'pikir izomu uchiha ( putra sasuke / sakura )

"Kak, ada apa? Tanya haruka uchiha" ( adik izomu, putri dari sasuke / sakura )

"Kita jangan sampai berhadapan dengan orang itu, bahkan kakak yang sudah membangkitkan sharingan tidak dapat menyerangnya saat di dalam ruangan beberapa waktu lalu". Ucap izomu

"Ya, aku rasa dia memiliki sesuatu sehingga serangga yang ada pada tubuhku tak bisa diam saat dekat dengan nya", ujar shin aburame ( putra dari shino )

"Jadi kita harus menghindari satu jalur dengan nya"? Tanya haruka

"Ya, jika bisa kita harus menjauh dari nya." Ucap shin

Setalah mengisi folmulir yang di berikan panitia maka akhirnya ujian babak ke dua akan di lakukan dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan memulai ujian pada babak ini, siap mulai" teriak shino

Semua peserta langsung pergi ke dalam hutan kematian melalui pintu yang berbeda dan dimulailah waktu hitung mundur saat mereka berada dalam hutan maka semuanya menjadi sepi. Sementara naruto hinata dan nenma yang merupakan chibunshin dari naruto langsung masuk kedalam sebuah genjutsu level B dari desa kiri.

"Hah…ternyata dia hanya omong besar saja". Ujar seorang genin dari kirigakure dan langsung memutuskan leher nenma.

"Ya, aku yakin desa uzugakure itu pasti desa yang sangat kecil dan tidak memiliki potensi shinobi seperti desa kita" ujar seorang dari mereka dan hendak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan temannya dan membunuh hinata. Namun setelah dia menusukkan kunai miliknya hinata berubah menjadi potongan kayu dan berhasil selamat.

"Hah…nenma telah meremehkan mereka, jadi kita hanya tinggal berdua saja hinata chan, sebaiknya kita berhati-hati dengan orang-orang ini" ujar naruto langsung menghilang dan menyerang pemimpin dari team itu dan meletakkan kunai milik izomu yang di ambilnya saat di ruangan tadi kearah leher dari genin dari kiri gakure itu.

"Serahkan gulungan bumi itu pada kami, atau teman kalian akan aku habisi" ujar naruto

Mendengar perkataan naruto, mereka langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan bumi milik mereka dan sekarang mereka sudah tidak memiliki gulungan.

Dan serahkan dua kantong senjata kalian pada kami perintah naruto lagi.

Seperti sebelumnya mereka hanya menuruti apa kemauan dari naruto dan memberikannya pada hinata.

Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Kau memiliki teman yang sangat baik. Jadi kalian akan aku pastikan lolos sebagai seorang sahabat. Ujar naruto menghilang dan muncul di dekat hinata dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Hah…kita masih bisa selamat setelah kita membunuh temannya, aku yakin mereka sangat kuat hanya saja teman mereka yang satu itu pasti sangat ceroboh. Ujar nya

Sementara itu naruto dan hinata kini telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan seperti orang yang sedang bertamasya.

Hey naruto kun, kita akan menemui siapa terlebih dahulu? Tanya hinata

Menurut mu, siapa? Ujar naruto

Kita mulai dari yang paling atas, yaitu uchiha saran hinata

Baiklah, kita akan melakukan itu. Dan aku rasa mereka ada pada pintu nomor 13, jadi dari sini miungkin kita akan berhadapan dengan beberapa team yang akan kita lewati tempatnya. Ujar naruto

Kalau begitu kita akan memiliki banyak senjata gratis untuk di ambil ujar hinata

Oh…jadi begitu..ayo kita berangkat di depan kita ada team yang sangat aku nantikan untuk bertarung dan mengetes kekuatan dari generasi dari konoha saat ini ujar naruto. Mereka akhirnya berlari menuju sesuatu yang naruto maksut kan tadi.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan team dari iwagakure, dan naruto langsung menyerang mereka tanpa basa-basi. Dan terjadilah sebuah ledakan kecil saat tendangan naruto berhasil mengenai tanah.

Siapa itu, tunjukkan dirimu ujar genin dari iwagakure.

Sepertinya kalian genin dari iwa, apakah betul begitu? Tanya naruto

Kalau ia memangnya kenapa? Tanya nya

Serahkan semua persenjataan kalian, jika tidak aku akan menghabisi kalian semua. Ujar naruto

Heh,..kau hanya berdua dengan seorang gadis sedang kan kami ada 3 orang pria, kau jangan bercanda ingin mengalahkan kami, ujar seorang genin langsung membuat segel tangan

Elemen tanah : tanah lancip

Elemen air : peluru air

Semua serangan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang itu langsung melayang kearah naruto dan hinata, akan tetapi naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang mengejutkan yaitu rantai cakra untuk menghalau serangan dari kedua genin itu.

Heh….mengatas namakan jumlah dan jenis kelamin, kalian tidak tau malu, akan kutunjukkan kekuatan dari klan uzumaki ujar naruto

Naruto merobek sedikit danging di jempol tangannya dan langsung membuat sebuah simbol di udara dan terciptalah sebuah fuinjutsu yang dapat melayang di udara. Ini adalah sebuah fuin khusus untuk kalian. Ujar naruto

Tiba-tiba semua yang berbahan dasar logam tertarik dan menempel pada setiap inci dan setiap bagian dari fuin itu, sehingga semua senjata yang mereka bawa akhirnya dapat diambil oleh naruto.

Bagaimana, ini hanya satu fuinjutsu, jika itu ada ratusan fuin, maka kalian dari desa besar akan tumbang sebelum kalian bisa menyerang klan ku. Ujar naruto langsung berlari kearah genin itu

Dengan cepat genin itu membuat sebuah segel.

Dan elemen tanah : dinding tinggi

Sebuah dinding tercipta untuk menghalangi lajunya naruto namun naruto menggunakan kembali rantai yang ada di belakngnya dan langsung menghancurkan dinding itu. Karena dinding kebanggaannya dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah, maka terjadilah shok yang sangat berat saat sebuah rantai mulai membelit tubuhnya dengan dengan cukup erat.

Jadi bagaimana, serahkan gulungan itu atau akan aku bunuh teman mu? Tanya naruto

Kami tidak akan menyerahkannya, aku akan tetap menjadi chunin walau aku tidak memiliki team lagi ujar mereka berdua.

Lihat, apakah teman yang seperti itu sangat banyak di desa iwa, jika memang iya maka aku akan memusnahkan iwa jika aku sudah memiliki kekuatan yang cukup nantinya. Ujar naruto

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu naruto dangan santainya membuat sebuah jutsu dengan kedua tangannya dengan segel yang terpisah.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : tornado

Kedua jutsu itu di lontarkan naruto secara bersamaan dalam sekali tiup sehingga terjadilah tornado api yang menyerang kedua teman dari orang yang naruto tahan. Dan akhirnya karena tidak bisa mengelak maka jutsu naruto mengenai mereka sehingg mereka mati dengan mengenaskan dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka bakar.

Dan untuk kau, ambillah gulungan mu dan pergilah dari sini. Ujar naruto

Hinata chan, masukkan semua senjata itu dalam fuin, dan kita akan kembali berangkat mencari team uchiha itu, ujar naruto

Naruto kun, apakah aku tidak diperbolehkan bertarung? Tanya hinata karena dari tadi hanya narutolah yang turun tangan

Tentu saja boleh, tapi bukankah kau belum memiliki senjata yang pas seperti neiburi yang telah mereka ambil itu? Tanya naruto

Bukankah naruto kun bisa membuat sesuatu dari benang cakra emas milik naruto kun, coba buatkan aku 5 buah jarum raksasa dengan jutsu itu aku akan mengunakannya untuk menusuk semua korban kita nantinya. Ujar hinata

Heh…maksut mu ini ujar naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang berupa cairan emas dan saat terkena udara berubah menjadi keras hingga terbentuklah sebuah alat berupa jarum yang keras dan naruto langsung memberikannya kepada hinata. Bagaimana apakah itu cocok ujar naruto

Belum terbiasa tapi ini akan aku gunakan untuk senjata ku saat ini ujar hinata.

Apakah semua genin di generasi ini tidak menggunakan sebuah alat yang khusus untuk mereka ujar naruto

Ya kurasa memang begitu, karena jika mengunakan senjata khusus maka dia mungkin tidak di perbolehkan untuk ikut ujian ini ujar hinata

Baiklah apakah 5 senjata saja sudah cukup untuk mu hinata chan? Tanya naruto

Ya ini sudah lebih dari cukup, balas hinata

Baiklah ayo kita berangkat ke tempat dimana adanya team uchiha itu berada. Ujar naruto

Setelah perkataan dari naruto, hinata mulai berlari bersama dengan naruto menuju tempat yang mereka tuju yaitu team konoha, sementara itu di team konoha mereka merasakan firasat buruk. Dan mulai bergegas mencari gulungan yang mereka butuhkan.

Shin apakah seranggamu sudah menemukan lokasi dimana target kita? Tanya izumo selaku pemimpin

Ya, diarah jam dua ada genin dari kirigakure mereka membawa gulungan langit, ujar shin menjawab pertanyaan dari izumo

Shin, haruka ayo kita bergegas mendapatkan gulungan itu aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat ujar izumo

Mendengar perkataan izumo baik haruka maupun shin langsung menambah kecepatan lari mereka agar mereka semakin cepat sampai pada target mereka. akan tetapi di sisi lain naruto dan hinata menuju arah yang sama yaitu arah team kirigakure dan berniat untuk merampok persenjataan mereka untuk digunakan dalam pertarungan final nantinya.

Hinata chan bisakah kau gunakan byakugan untuk melihat kedepan aku merasakan ada team lain yang menuju kearah sini. Ujar naruto

Tanpa menjawab hinata langsung mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya sehingga semua mahluk hidup dalam jarak 2 kilometer dapat terlihat oleh matanya saat ini. Hal itu karena naruto selalu melatih hinata untuk meningkatkan penglihatannya.

Naruto kun, target kita sedang menuju kesini. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengincar gulungan genin dari kirigakure itu. Jelas hinata

Baiklah, kita akan melihat mereka bertarung dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri semua senjata mereka dalam satu serangan ujar naruto

Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus tiba di tempat akan terjadinya pertarungan sebelum mereka ujar hinata

Mereka berdua akhirnya menambah kecepatan lari mereka karena mereka ingin menyaksikan bagaimana bila seorang uchiha bertarung untuk saat ini. Sementara itu, izumo dan kawan-kawan mulai melihat musuh mereka, sementara izumo dan haruka sendiri telah mengaktifkan sharingan mereka masing-masing dan siap untuk langsung menyerang kearah team dari kiri gakure.

Kita akan langsung serang mereka. shin, haruka ! ujar izumo

Setelah perintah dari izumo shin langsung berhenti dan menjaga belakang mereka sementara izumo dan adiknya haruka menyerang di bagian depan dengan elemen api milik mereka berdua.

Elemen api : bola api

Karena serangan yang begitu dadakan akhirnya genin dari kirigakure itu tidak sempat untuk menghindar dan langsung membuat sebuah jutsu pelindung.

Elemen air : dinding air

Teriak dua orang dari ketiga genin itu, sehingga asap yang ditimbulkan dari bertubrukannya api dengan air itu kini melambung tinggi keatas. Semua shinobi kirigakure tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas didalam kabut itu, akan tetapi tidak untuk team konoha uchiha bersaudara itu langsung melemparkan shuriken kearah genin dari kiri sehingga dua diantaranya terluka dibagian pundak dan paha mereka karena terkena shuriken dan kunai dari izumo dan haruka.

Setelah asap itu menghilang, nampaklah dua orang genin kirigakure yang terluka dan berjongkok karena merasakan sakit di kaki dan pundak mereka, sementara yang satu lagi kini sedang menyiapkan jutsu nya namun tiba-tiba tanah yang dia pijak langsung longsor kedalam permukaan tanah. Karena terkejut akan hal itu, genin itu tidak sempat untuk menghindar dan akhirnya dia masuk kedalam lubang yang cukup dalam itu.

Baiklah serahkan gulungan kalian, jika tidak kalian semua akan kami bunuh ujar izumo

Pemimpin dari team kirigakure itu akhirnya melemparkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam tanah dan ditangkap oleh izumo.

Terima kasih, ayo pergi shin haruka. Kita jangan berlama-lama disini ujar izumo

Setelah kepergian dari team konoha naruto dan hinata keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan akhirnya mereka merampok semua persenjataan dari genin kirigakure itu.

Hahahaha…ternyata team dari konoha kuat juga ya, kalian adalah genin dari kirigakure kan? Aku akan meminta dengan baik-baik, serahkan semua senjata kalian. Jika tidak kalian akan aku habisi ujar naruto

Sedangkan hinata sudah mencabut jarum emas yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. Melihat hinata yang sudah siap untuk menyerang dan mengetahui kondisi mereka yang sedang kesulitan akhirnya mereka menyerahkan semua peralatan shinobi mereka kepad naruto dan hinata

Terima kasih, aku akan mengejar team dari konoha itu dan merebut semua senjata mereka sama seperti kalian ujar naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka. sementara hinata hanya mencabut jarum emas yang ada di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya kearah ke 3 genin itu, sehingga ketiganya merasakan takut.

Hinata chan ayo kita pergi. Ujar naruto

Barulah hinata meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan satu pipi dari seorang dari mereka tergores karena hinata menempelkan senjatanya ke pipi orang itu.

Naruto kun kau benar-benar curang, lagi-lagi aku tidak bertarung balas hinata

Kalau begitu dalam pertarungan selanjutnya kau silahkan pilih lawan ujar naruto

Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan memilih wanita dari ketiga genin itu, ujar hinata

Silahkan, asal jangan di bunuh saja. Ujar naruto

Baikkkkk….jawab hinata ceria

Sementara itu, team izumo kini telah berada di depan team dari naruto. Dan dengan bantuan serangga miliknya shin mengetahui bahwa ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Izumo, ada dua genin yang mengikuti kita, dan mereka adalah team dari uzumaki.

Bukankah mereka ada 3, kemana yang satunya? Tanya izumo

Entahlah seranggaku tidak merasakan keberadaannya. Jawab shin

Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah seberapa dekat mereka dengan kita ujar izumo

Masih cukup jauh, tapi cara lari mereka sangat berbeda mereka sangat cepat dan mungkin dalam sepuluh menit mereka akan menyusul kita, ujar shin

Mendengar perkataan shin akhirnya izumo memutuskan untuk menunggu team yang mengikuti mereka.

Baiklah kita akan buat perangkap sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu 10 menit. Ujar izumo

Sementara itu, saat team izumo membuat jebakan maka team naruto malah mengetahui itu dengan sangat baik karena hinata menggunakan byakugan miliknya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh team konoha itu.

Bagaimana? Tanya naruto

Mereka tidak lagi melarikan diri, mereka berniat menghadapi kita dan telah membuat beberapa jebakan dan sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam beberapa menit. Ujar hinata

Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan menyerang mereka seperti saat mereka menyerang genin dari kiri tadi. Ujar naruto

Dan saat sudah Nampak keberadaan dari izumo dan kawan-kawan naruto dan hinata langsung menyerang kearah yang berbeda yaitu naruto kearah shin dan izumo sedangkan hinata kearah haruka. Karena serangagan yang dilancarkan mereka secara mendadak akhirnya mereka bertiga terkena tendangan dari kakai hinata dan naruto.

To be continue


	14. Chapter 14

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 14

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Mereka tidak lagi melarikan diri, mereka berniat menghadapi kita dan telah membuat beberapa jebakan dan sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam beberapa menit. Ujar hinata

Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan menyerang mereka seperti saat mereka menyerang genin dari kiri tadi. Ujar naruto

Dan saat sudah Nampak keberadaan dari izumo dan kawan-kawan naruto dan hinata langsung menyerang kearah yang berbeda yaitu naruto kearah shin dan izumo sedangkan hinata kearah haruka. Karena serangagan yang dilancarkan mereka secara mendadak akhirnya mereka bertiga terkena tendangan dari kakai hinata dan naruto.

"Kalian lumayan cepat untuk seukuran genin, tapi itu bukan masalah karena kalian adalah generasi dari semua klan yang ada di desa konoha". Ujar naruto

"Kau adalah genin dari desa uzugakure, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bisa mengetahui lambang yang ada pada rompi chunin desa kami" ujar izumo

"Akhirnya kau sadar, hinata chan silahkan pilih lawan mu." Ujar naruto

Hinata yang dari tadi membawa 5 senjata di punggungnya kini mencabut salah satunya dan menunjukkannya kearah haruka.

"Aku pilih yang itu," ucap hinata

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam pertempuran kalian dan untuk kalian berdua jangan coba-coba bergerak karena itu akan membahayakan diri kalian sendiri" ujar naruto mengeluarkan banyak sekali jarum yang berukuran sama seperti yang di pengang hinata dan menancapkanya di depan dirinya.

"Kami adalah team, jadi kami akan bertarung bersama". Ujar izumo dan dibalas anggukan oleh shin

"Tidak apa-apa, aku adalah putri pertama dari hokage jadi aku pasti akan menang" ujar haruka maju beberapa langkah

"Ini adalah cermin dari seorang shinobi sejati. Baiklah jika kau menang maka aku akan melepaskan mu dan teman temanmu" ujar hinata

"Bagaimana dengan orang disana" ujar haruka

"Naruto kun setujukan dengan ide ku?" Tanya hinata

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak merepotkan ku nanti". Balas naruto langsung bermeditasi

Hinata yang membawa pedang jarum miliknya akhirnya bersiap dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang sementara haruka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kunai di kedua tangannya.

Hinata langsung berlari dan menebaskan pedang miliknya dan ditangkis dengan mudah oleh haruka hal itu terjadi berkat bantuan dari sharingan di matanya. Dan berusaha membalas serangan yang dilakukan hinata dengan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan, namun hinata langsung mundur kebelakang dan mengaktifkan sebuah jutsu.

Fuinjutsu : ledakan ujar hinata

Terjadilah sebuah ledakan di belakang haruka dan dari ledak itu banyak sekali serpihan-serpihan dari kunai dan shuriken sehingga serpihan itu menyerang kearah haruka, akan tetapi hanya beberapa saja yang berhasil mengenai tubuh haruka.

"Kau ternyata hebat juga, apakah ini adalah berkat sharingan di matamu itu?" Tanya hinata

'Orang ini sangat berbahaya, sejak kapan dia memasang fuin disana' pikir haruka dengan melihat hinata

"Oh….kau bahkan menunjukkan mata yang sangat indah itu padaku. Aku sungguh terpesona" ujar hinata

"Hinata chan, kau jangan terlalu meremehkan seseorang" ujar naruto

Hinata langsung mencibirkan lidahnya dan kembali menatap kearah lawannya, namun tiba-tiba haruka sudah menyerangnya dengan lutut kanan miliknya namun karena reflek yang bagus hinata menahan serangan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan sebuah seal gravity disana lalu melemparkan haruka ke belakang dan mengiringinya dengan pedang miliknya. Haruka yang memiliki sharingan melihat dalam gerakan lambat pedang itu melewatinya namun tanpa di duganya sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya langsung terhempas ke bawah.

"Haruka…"teriak izumo

"Etstttt…..ingat kalian dilarang bergerak". Ujar naruto

Dengan khawatir izumo melihat adiknya yang jatuh dengan sangat keras. Sementara haruka berusaha untuk bangit dari jatuhnya dengan susah payah. Setelah melihat ada apa di kakinya maka dia baru tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh begitu kuat adalah seal gravity ini.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika kau sudah menempeklan fuin ini pada ku". Ujar haruka membuat segel tangan dan melepas fuinjutsu itu.

'Wah..wah…wah…..ternyata desa konoha tealah memperhitungkan manfaat dari fuinjutsu'. pikir naruto

"Kau ternyata juga bisa melakukan fuinjutsu, ini benar-benar menarik" ujar hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakang haruka

"Haruka di belakangmu!" Teriak izumo

Haruka langsung reflek dan berhasil menangkis serangan itu namun entah kenapa dia masih terdorang cukup jauh akibat tendangan dari hinata.

Karena luka yang dideritanya akhirnya haruka memakan sebutir pil dari kantongnya. Dan semua luka yang ada pada tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Sementara hinata yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum karena sakura telah membekali anaknya dengan sesuatu yang bermanfaat.

"Sepertinya ini akan sedikit lama naruto kun!" Teriak hinata

"Kita memiliki waktu 5 hari jika memang kau kuat maka bertarunglah sampai hari itu berakhir" ujar naruto menanggapi perkataan hinata

"Baiklah aku akan serius sekarang" ujar haruka mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya namun bukan satu tome akan tetapi dua tomoe yang muncul di matanya

"Izumo lihat mata sharingan haruka sudah masuk level berikutnya". Ujar shin

"Iya, kamu benar ini sungguh keberuntungan dalam kesempitan, akhirnya dia bisa membangkitkan satu level sharingan kembali". Ujar izumo

Sementara hinata sama sekali tidak gentar melihat sharingan itu, dia malah tersenyum melihat seorang gadis memiliki mata yang sangat mengerikan itu.

"Hahahaha….naruto kun apakah kau melihatnya, ini sangat bagus seorang gadis dengan rambut bunga sakura memiliki mata seperti darah, ini akan benar-benar menarik" ujar hinata

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Dengan tiba tiba haruka mengeluarkan bola api raksasa sementara hinata hanya diam dan melihat bola api yang sangat besar itu, lalu dengan beberapa segel akhirnya bola api itu masuk kesuatu ruangan dengan menggunakan fuinjutsu miliknya. Sedangkan haruka sangat terkejut karena jutsu level B miliknya dapat ditahan semuadah itu hanya dengan sebuah fuinjutsu.

Dengan cepat hinata membalas serangan dari haruka, karena kaget jutsunya dapat ditahan akhirnya haruka terkena pedang jarum milik hinata di bagian lengannya dan langsung berdarah sangat banyak. Izumo yang meihat hal itu langsung menghampiri haruka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka menyerah.

"Apa mau kalian akan aku turuti" ucap izumo

"Kami ingin mata mu", ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang di sana terkejut termasuk hinata

" Baiklah akan aku berikan" ujar izumo langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan hendak mencongkel matanya, namun sebelum ujung kunai itu mengenai bola mata dari izumo sebuah benang keluar dari telunjuk naruto dan menghentikan pergerakan tangan izumo.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sharingan adalah mata yang istimewa. Jadi biarkan pemilik aslinya saja yang menggunakannya." Ujar naruto

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya izumo lagi

"Kalian cukup menyerahkan kantong peralatan adikmu karena suda kalah dari teman ku". Ujar naruto

"Baiklah ambil pil ini, ini adalah pemberian dari orang tua kalian jadi aku tidak berhak untuk mengambilnya", ujar naruto melemparkan satu botol pil kepada izumo

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, jika di pertempuran final kita bertemu aku akan mengalahkanmu tanpa ragu" ujar naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

#skip#

Dari sekian banyak team yang ikut dalam ujian chunin tahap kedua hanya ada beberapa team saja yang masuk ketahap ketiga

Team pertama yaitu team dari uzugakure

Team kedua adalah team konohamaru( kembar uchiha dan putra shino)

Team ketiga adalah team hanabi ( putra lee dan putra dan putri kembar neji tenten)

Team ke 4 adalah team mogi ( inoshikachou) , 2 Team dari sunagakure , 3 team dari kumo, dan 1 team daari kiri dan iwagakure.

Jadi total team yang akan ikut dalam babak ke 3 adalah 11 team dan team dari uzugakure kehilangan satu anggota dalam babak kedua tapi itu tidak masalah karena jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan mudah.

"Baiklah pertarungan dalam babak ke 3 akan kita laksanakan pada satu bulan mendatang, dan dalam masa itu para peserta dilarang mengambil atau diberikan misi". Ujar panitia

Setelah beberapa pesan yang disampaikan oleh panitia akhirnya selesai maka naruto dan hinata kembali pergi keichiraku ramen dan disana mereka bertemu dengan konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya

"Paman, apakah ramen jumbo masih ada" ujar naruto bertanya

" Tentu saja masih", jawab paman itu

"Aku pesan satu jumbo dan satu ramen miso, tolong cepat ya paman". Ujar naruto

Konohamaru yang berada disana merasakan sesuatu yang sangat pamiliar ditelinganya. Ya itu dia "ramen jumbo dan ramen miso" adalah ramen yang selalu dipesan oleh kak naruto dan kak hinata'. Pikir konohamaru

Dan begitu juga dengan yang lainya kecuali paman iciraku yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan naruto

Konohamaru dan kedua temannya beserta hanabi kini duduk diam tanpa bersuara mereka hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua genin dari uzugakure itu.

"Nee naruto kun, apakah nanti malam kita akan tidur di penginapan?" Tanya hinata

"Tidak, kita akan langsung pulang. Dan tidur karena seluruh tubuhku merasakan sakit yang sangat amat sakit, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak olahraga" ujar naruto

"Nanti malam aku di peluk lagi ya naruto kun", ujar hinata berbicara didekat telinga naruto

"Ya, terserah kamu saja yang penting kamu senang hinata chan". Balas naruto

Sementara itu konohamaru sudah hampir meledak karena sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua itu, kenapa mereka menggunakan nama dua orang yang sangat sacral di teinga mereka. akan tetapi berkat hanabi yang ada disana maka konohamaru masih bisa duduk dibangkunya saat ini. Sementara naruto dan hinata memakan ramen mereka dengan lahap, bahkan beberapa kali mereka berdua saling menyuapi didepan konohamaru dan kawan-kawan.

"Ne…hinata chan, kita akan membagi semua hasil yang kita dapat dalam fuinjutsu yang berbeda-beda" ujar naruto

"Kapan kita melakukannya?" Tanya hinata

"Sekarang" ujar naruto

Langsung keluar dari kedai ramen dan mengambil gulungan yang ada pada hinata dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Sehingga dalan sekejap saja halaman iciraku ramen kini sudah ada tumpukan peralatan ninja yang sebelumnya disimpan dalan sebuah fuin milik naruto dan hinata.

"Baiklah ini mungkin akan sedikit lama, jadi aku akan memesan makanan kembali sebelum kita pulang kita akan makan lagi disini" ujar naruto pada hinata

Melihat senjata yang sangat banyak itu konohamaru secara spontan bertanya

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan senjata sebanyak itu?" Tanya konohamaru

"Ini adalah hasil dari kami berkeliling di hutan kematian saat ujian babak kedua dan kami memunguti semua senjata dan mengumpulkannya jadi satu dan sekarang kami akan menyortirnya, dan yang sudah tidak dapat dipakai akan kami lebur untuk dibuat senjata baru dengan ukuran yang ideal bagi kami." Jawab naruto sambil menyortir dan memisahkan jenis senjata itu.

Dan saat semuanya sudah terkumpul dan dihitung-hitung akhirnya mereka mendapatkan 73 kunai yang masih bagus dan 43 kunai yang rusak, 65 suriken dalam keadaan bagus dan 54 shuriken dalam keadaan rusak, 5 shuriken raksasa tipe angin dalam keadaan baik, dan ada juga double stik dan lain-lainya.

"Hinata chan apakah ini sudah semuanya?" Tanya naruto

"Ya, kurasa sudah semuanya". Jawab hinata

"Baiklah paman aku dan teman ku akan pulang sekarang, jadi semoga dagangan paman bisa laris seperti pada masa dulu". Ujar naruto langsung pergi di ikuti hinata

Setelah kepergian dari mereka berdua, konohamaru dan teman-teman nya kini mulai membantu paman ichiraku untuk menutup kedainya karena dagangan paman ini sudah habis dan kini dia akan menutup kedainya. Sementara naruto dan hinata kini berjalan dengan sangat santai menuju ke desa mereka saat ini.

"Nee….naruto kun bagaimana perasaan mu saat kembali kekonoha setelah sekian lama tidak ke konoha?" Tanya hinata

"Sedikit terkejut karena kemajuan yang dialami oleh konoha, apakah itu karena semua desa menjadi aliansi sekarang hingga menyebabkan desa konoha bisa sangat makmur dalam waktu 10 tahun" ujar naruto

"Aku rasa juga begitu, ini semua karena semua desa bisa makmur dan kini saatnya mereka mengingat kita. Benarkan naruto kun?" Tanya hinata

"Ya kita akan berlatih semua aspek yang dulu pernah kita lakukan" ujar naruto

Mereka berjalan dengan santai dan tidak ada yang mengganggu perjalanan mereka, hal ini seperti yang terlihat bahwa semua desa sudah berdamai dengan desa tetangganya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar brandalan saja sudah sangat jarang ada atau mungkin mereka sedang bersembunyi dan membuat sebuah kelompok yang besar dan mau merusak kedamaian antar desa ini suatu saat nanti. Akan tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat naruto beserta hinata risau karena desa mereka akan sangat aman saat itu terjadi kecuali jika mereka memiliki seorang ahli fuinjutsu didalamnya. Setelah 5 jam perjalanan akhirnya naruto dan hinata sampai di pintu gerbang desa mereka dan naruto yang sudah siap dengan segelnya dan membuka gerbang itu dari luar.

"Ayo kita masuk hinata chan", ujar naruto memegang tangan hinata

"Iya…"balas hinata singkat

Setelah mereka memasuki desa uzugakure, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan dari kayu yang cukup megah dan memasukinya.

"Kami pulang…"ujar naruto dan hinata memasuki rumah megah mereka

"Naruto kun mau mandi duluan atau aku yang mandi duluan"? Tanya hinata

"Ehmm….aku mau mandi bersama saja ah….bagaimana? mau tidak?" Tanya naruto

"Ahh/…..bukankah kita baru dari perjalanan jauh, apakah naruto kun tidak lelah?" Tanya hinata

"Tentu saja tidak aku sangat bersemangat tentang hal ini". Ujar naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu hinata langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuk mereka berdua mandi. Sementara naruto menunggu dengan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hey jubi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya naruto

" **ada perlu apa kau kemari?"** Tanya jubi

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Apakah kau mengetahui tentang sebuah segel fuinjutsu yang di ciptakan oleh pendahuluku untuk membuat desa ini tak terlihat dan dapat masuk melalui sebuah fuin juga"? Tanya naruto

" **iya tentu saja aku tau, walaw hanya sedikit dari memori yang diingat oleh kyubi"** jawab jubi

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya pada ku"? Pinta naruto

" **Heh….kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat atau meniru fuin itu, karena orang yang membuat ini adalah seseorang yang memiliki sebuah kegilaan dalam hal fuinjutsu dan karena itu dia bahkan bisa membunuh malaikat kematian dalam hakkifuin yang sering digunakan oleh para hokage."** Ujar jubi

"Tidak mungkin? Itu sesuatu yang menakjubkan" ujar naruto

…"baiklah jika kau masih belum mau berteman dengan ku, maka dari itu aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa menerima ku sebagai teman ku". Balas naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan kembali kedunia nyata. Dan disana hinata tengah berdiri tanpa busana untuk mandi bersama dengan naruto.

"Apakah naruto kun sudah selesai dengan jubi, aku disini sudah lama menunggu tau". Ujar hinata

"Ohh…kau hinata chan, membuat aku terkejut saja, apakah airnya sudah hangat?" Tanya naruto

"Iya tentu saja, apakah kau tidak lihat aku sudah tidak pakai busana." Ujar hinata dengan berkecak pinggang

"Hehee…maaf…"ujar naruto langsung melepas pakaiaan nya dan mengajak hinata masuk kekamar mandi milik mereka.

Setelah di kamar mandi naruto dan hinata masuk kedalam bak mandi secara bersama-sama, dengan posisi hinata yang dipangku oleh naruto.

"Nee hinata chan kita akan memulai latihan besok". Ujar naruto dengan memegang oppai hinata

"Latihan apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama kali"? Tanya hinata dengan tenang karena dia sudah biasa seperti ini dengan naruto

"Kita akan melakukan latihan dari awal yaitu control cakra, setelah itu perubahan jenis cakra, lalu seterusnya secara berturut-turut." Ujar naruto dengan mendekatkan mulutnya ke oppai hinata

"Ahkk….apakah aku juga memiliki perubahan jenis cakra naruto kun?" Tanya hinata sedikit berteriak karena naruto mengisap putingnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak membalasnya dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda iya untuk pertanyaan dari hinata.

"Tapi naruto kun, apakah aku boleh menggunakan byakugan dalam ujian nanti?" Tanya hinata

Mendengar perkataan dari hinata, naruto langsung melepaskan mulutnya dari putting hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jika menurutku kau jangan menggunakannya dari awal, gunakan saat kau dalam terdesak saja". Ujar naruto sambil meremas oppai hinata

"Nee…naruto kun bisakah aku memegang milikmu?" Tanya hinata karena selama dia hidup bersama naruto, baik hinata dan naruto tidak pernah memegang area bawah mereka masing-masing.

"Jika kau ingin kau boleh memegang nya, tapi jangan sampai kau ketagihan ya, bisa repot aku nanti". Ujar naruto menggoda hinata

Dengan tangan yang gemetar hinata memegang penis naruto yang sudah membesar dan keras.

"Jangan ragu untuk memegangnya hinata chan, nanti aku batalkan izinku jika kau ragu". Ujar naruto

Dengan mendengar hal itu hinata akhirnya memegang penis naruto tanpa ragu, karena kalau menurut kebiasaan naruto dia akan berkata serius jika hal itu menyangkut masalah ini.

"Apakah ini enak naruto kun?" Tanya hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya mengurut penis naruto

"Ya, itu enak hinata chan". Jawab naruto

#skip#

Akhirnya acara mandi dengan diselingi sentuhan dan rayapan tangan naruto dan hinata kini berakhir dengan meninggalkan lelah di tubuh keduanya. Dengan berjalannya waktu akhirnya malam pun tiba menghampiri mereka berdua. Sementara itu didesa konoha gakure izumo dan haruka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat ujian chunin babak kedua berlangsung. Dan tentu saja menceritakan tentang bagaimana seorang genin dari uzugakure akhirnya melawan mereka dengan akhir kekalahan dari haruka. Namun karena pertempuran itu haruka dapat membuat sharingan miliknya menambah tome yang ada padanya.

"Ini sangat aneh? Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang mata mu?" Tanya sasuke pada putri nya

"Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa mata ku sangaat indah. Dan itu akhirnya membuat aku jadi sedikit marah karena dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada mengejek". Ujar haruka

"Dan kau izumo apa pendapatmu tentang yang laki-laki"? Tanya sasuke

"Dia adalah seorang genin dengan pemikiran yang benar-benar rumit, dia bahkan melepaskan kami saat dia telah menganggap kami lulus dari tes". Ujar izumo

"Tes? Maksud mu apa?" Tanya sakura

"Saat haruka kalah dari wanita itu, maka aku langsung membantu haruka. Dan wanita itu menghentikan pertempurannya setelah pemuda itu menghampiriku. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan sharingan padanya agar team kami bisa selamat dari maut, akan tetapi saat aku hendak memberikan nya dia menghentikan gerakan tanganku dengan sebuah benang yang penuh dengan cakra. Dan mengatakan bahwa mata istimewa harus digunakan oleh orang yang istimewa dan aku adalah salah satu dari orang istimewa itu sehingga dia mengganti mata ku dengan satu kantong senjata milik haruka dan juga dia mengembalikan pil yang diberikan oleh ibu." Jelas izumo

"Dia tahu bahwa pil itu dari ibumu? Bagaimana caranya dia tahu?" Tanya sasuke

"Entahlah ayah, aku sendiri heran dengan orang itu". Ujar izumo

"Dengarkan ibu, kalian harus berhati-hati jika berhadapan dengan mereka berdua, dan jangan gegabah untuk menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu." Nasehat sakura pada anaknya

"Iya ibu kami mengerti, bahkan dengan sharinganku saat ini wanita itu masih bisa menanamkan segel fuin di kakiku" ucap haruka

Hah….jika memang itu yang terjadi maka ada dua kemungkinan, pertama kamu belum bisa memanfaatkan secara maksimal doujutsu milikmu, dan yang kedua adalah dia bisa bergerak dengan gila saat membuat seal dari sebuah fuin". Ujar sasuke

"Tapi ayah, gerakan yang mereka berdua lakukan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh mataku yang sudah full seperti ini" ujar izumo

"Itu berarti mereka telah berhasil dalam tahap fuinjutsu yang luar biasa. Sakura chan apakah kau ingat kamampuan dari naruto saat terakhir kita bertemu?" Tanya sasuke

"Ya, dia memiliki hiraishin no jutsu yang sangat hebat dan tidak membutuhkan kunai segel untuk melakukannya." Jawab sakura

"Itu dia, jika memang mereka berdua adalah keturunan mereka maka tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka berdua telah mempelajari hiraishin itu dengan baik. Dan untuk kalian sharingan tidak akan berguna jika mereka bukanlah berlari atau bergerak" ujar sasuke

"Naruto adalah nama dari laki-laki genin itu ayah, bagaimana ayah tahu nama itu?" Tanya izumo

"Baiklah mungkin kalian belum mendengar sebuah cerita dulu yang melibatkan nama naruto dan hinata. Ayah akan ceritakan sedikit tentang mereka berdua. Pertama mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih yang tidak pernah di setujui oleh ayah hinata yaitu hiashi hyuga. Kedua naruto adalah pahlawan konoha saat invasi yang dilakukan oleh sebuah organisasi criminal yang bernama akatsuki yang ingin mengambil kyubi atau ekor 9 dari dalam tubuh naruto. Ketiga naruto adalah seorang yang dapat dikatakan master dari fuinjutsu karena darah uzumaki yang dimilikinya sehingga hubungan nya dengan hinata bisa berjalan sangat lancar karena dia menandai hinata dengan sebuah segel hiraishin. Ke empat hinata adalah orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk naruto begitupun sebaliknya. Kelima saat terjadi perang dunia shinobi naruto adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menyegel semua biju kedalam tubuhnya kecuali hachibi dan shukaku yang sekarang berada di desa kumo dan suna, selain itu dalam perang itu juga naruto dapat menggunakan sebuah jutsu terlarang yang digunakan oleh musuh yaitu edotensei dan di konoha Cuma orochimaru yang bisa melakukan itu saat ini. Dan yang terakhir naruto dan hinata adalah teman ayah dan ibu, terutama naruto yang sudah seperti saudara kandungku. Dia bahkan membantuku dalam membangkitkan sharingan dan mangekyou sharingan". Ujar sasuke

"Dan satu lagi sasuke kun, naruto tidak mempan dengan sharingan mauapun mangekyou sharingan karena semua syarap otaknya telah di temple dengan fuinjutsu yang sangat kuat sehingga jika ada seseorang yang ingin melihat isi pikirannya dengan doujutsu maka hal itu akan percuma saja". Tambah sakura

"Iya, yang dikatakan ibu kalian adalah benar. Bahkan semua orang penting di konoha tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran naruto". Ujar sasuke

"Jadi apakah orang yang kami lawan itu sangat berbahaya ayah?" Tanya haruka

"Jika kalian menghadapi mereka secara satu lawan satu kemungkinan kecil itu kalian akan menang, namun jika kalian melawan nya secara berkelompok maka itu akan membuat kalian terbunuh". Ujar sasuke

Setelah diskusi tentang ujian dari izumo dan haruka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur karena hari sudah beranjak gelap.

To be continue


	15. Chapter 15

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 15

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Dan satu lagi sasuke kun, naruto tidak mempan dengan sharingan mauapun mangekyou sharingan karena semua syarap otaknya telah di temple dengan fuinjutsu yang sangat kuat sehinngga jika ada seseorang yang ingin melihat isi pikirannya dengan doujutsu maka hal itu akan percuma saja. Tambah sakura

Iya, yang dikatakan ibu kalian adalah benar. Bahkan semua orang penting di konoha tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran naruto. Ujar sasuke

Jadi apakah orang yang kami lawan itu sangat berbahaya ayah? Tanya haruka

Jika kalian menghadapi mereka secara satu lawan satu kemungkinan kecil itu kalian akan menang, namuan jika kalian melawan nya secara berkelompok maka itu akan membuat kalian terbunuh. Ujar sasuke

Setelah diskusi tentang ujian dari izumo dan haruka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur karena hari sudah beranjak gelap. Sementara itu di desa uzugakure naruto dan hinata tidur dengan nyenyak sambil berpelukan. Hal ini adalah kebiasaan hinata sejak dulu yang selalu tidur dalam pelukan naruto.

#skip#

"Baiklah kita akan melakukan latihan control cakra terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto pada hinata

Naruto dan hinata akhirnya melepas segel yang mengunci semua cakra mereka berdua sehingga terjadi retakan dimana tanah tempat mereka berpijak karena kuat cakra mereka berdua.

"Naruto kun tekanan cakra mu sangat tidak setabil, cobalah untuk menenangkan cakramu" ujar hinata yang sudah lebih dulu menenangkan cakranya.

Naruto yang mengeluarkan semua cakranya sangat kessulitan dalam hal control karena banyaknya cakra jubi di dalam tubuhnya. Sehingga dia membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk mengontrol tekanan cakranya.

Sementara itu hinata yang sudah bisa mengendalikan cakra full nya dengan baik kini kembali kerumah mereka dengan meninggalkan naruto sendirian di sana.

Naruto kun berlatih dengan sangat keras seperti saat di konoha dulu.

Flashback

Hinata yang melihat naruto selalu latihan sendiri dari kejauhan karena saat itu semua penduduk desa membenci naruto, namun berbeda dengan hinata yang sangat kagum dengan naruto yang memiliki tekat yang kuat dan selalu melatih diri, jika aku ingin bersama dengan naruto kun, maka aku harus bisa mengimbanginya setidaknya sedikit lebih kuat dari sekarang.

Flashback end

Mengingat kembali kenangan dimana dia sangat mengagumi naruto dan sekarang dia bisa hidup berdua dengan naruto walau mereka berdua tidak memiliki ikatan pernikahan namun hinata sangat senang dengan keadaan saat ini. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun hinata tak pernah membayangkan bisa hidup bersama dengan naruto, tapi sekarang semua itu terjadi dan hinata sangat bersyukur dengan hidupnya saat ini.

"Aku harus bergegas, mungkin naruto kun akan menyelesaikan latihannya saat ini" gumam hinata melihat kearah naruto

Setelah beberapa saat, naruto akhirnya berhenti dari latihannya itu dan mencoba untuk mendekat kearah hinata yang sudah menunggunya di meja depan rumah mereka.

"Naruto kun, sudah selesai latihannya?" Tanya hinata

"Ya aku akan istirahat sebentar." Ujar naruto

"Silahkan diminum naruto kun, supaya kamu sedikit pres dan kembali bertenaga". Ujar hinata memberikan segelas tea pada naruto

"Ya baiklah aku akan meminumnya." Ujar naruto

"Naruto kun sudah seberapa kekuatan control cakramu, apakah sudah bagus?" Tanya hinata

"Belum sama sekali, aku akan menggunakan kagebunshin nanti saat latihan". Jawab naruto

"Bukankah efeknya akan terasa sangat melelahkan? Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata

"Serahkan padaku" ujar naruto

#skip#

Setelah satu bulan maka naruto dan hinata telah berhasil dalam latihan mereka, naruto sendiri sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatan penuh dari jubi walau hanya dalam waktu 24 jam saja. Sementara hinata kini sudah mahir dalam menggunakan senjata yang dibuat oleh naruto.

"Hinata chan, kita akan kembali kekonoha untuk melanjutkan ujian chunin dan kita akan mengambil semua senjata yang dilemparkan oleh semua lawan kita," ujar naruto

"Bukankah ujian babak ini adalah duel, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita mengambil senjata mereka?" Tanya hinata

"Ya, lakukan saja." Ujar naruto

"Apakah semua persiapan dan gulungan yang kita perlukan sudah ada?" Tanya naruto

"Ya….semuanya sudah siap". Jawab hinata

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ujar naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel dan membuka gerbang desa uzugakure

Setelah keluar dari desa uzugakure naruto dan hinata berlari menuju desa konoha karena dari tempat mereka berdiri saat membutuhkan waktu 30 jam untuk sampai di desa konoha. Dan naruto akhirnya berlari bersama dengan hinata. Sementara itu, didesa konoha semua orang telah bersiap-siap untuk ujian chunin babak ke 3 dan karena ujian tahap ini adalah duel maka semua petinggi desa diundang untuk menyaksikan pertarungan yang hebat dari para penerus mereka. dan tentu saja semua kage dari lima kage berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pertarungan hebat yang akan di peragakan oleh para genin desa mereka. Setelah 20 menit naruto dan hinata berlari, naruto dengan tiba-tiba berhenti dan akhirnya berbicara dengan hinata tentang sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

"Nee…hinata chan bukankah di kamarmu dan juga di tempat konohamaru dan hanabi ada kunai hiraishin milik ku?" Tanya naruto

"Ya tentu saja, bukankah kau yang memberikannya pada mereka ber 4." Ujar hinata

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita harus lari? Kita gunakan hiraishin saja untuk menghemat tenaga mu". Ujar naruto

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? bukankah itu akan menguras cakra naruto kun karena jarak dari sini hingga konoha sanggat jauh?" Ujar hinata

Tanpa menjawab, naruto langsung memegang tangan hinata dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Sementara itu di taman desa konoha ada dua remaja yang sedang berkencan, tentu saja mereka berdua adalah konohamaru dan hanabi.

"Ehm hanabi chan apakah ayahmu tidak akan marah jika kau berkencan dengan ku seperti ini?" Tanya konohamaru

"Ayah sudah kapok melarang anaknya berteman dengan seseorang, karena hinata nee ayah menjadi sedikit melonggarkan pergaulan ku karena dia tidak mau aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti hinata nee". Jawab hanabi

"Tapi hanabi chan, kalau aku tidak salah dengar naruto nii bahkan sudah tidur bareng dengan hinata nee saat mereka pacaran. Apakah itu benar?" Tanya konohamaru

"Entahlah, itu dulu pernah beberapa kali hinata nee kepergok sedang menginap di apartemen naruto". Ujar hanabi

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal yang sama?" Tanya konohamaru memancing gairah hanabi

"Naruto nii adalah orang yang sangat hebat dan dia dapat bertahan dari godaan hinata nee. Maka dari itu hinata nee bahkan bisa membuktikan bahwa tubuhnya masih bersih dari naruto nii, tapi kalau konohamaru kun yang menjadi naruto nii, maka perang saudara pasti akan terjadi. Karena kamu orangnya sedikit mesum". Ujar hanabi

"Akh…apa benar begitu? Bukankah kau juga ingin melakukan hal yang nakal". Ujar konohamaru

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol dengan serunya, hanabi tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah cakra.

"Konohamaru kun, ada yang datang". Ujar hanabi

Konohamaru langsung berdiri dari tidur berbantalkan paha hanabi dan langsung waspada.

Dengan seketika naruto dan hinata muncul didepan mereka berdua, dan membuat konohamaru dan hanabi diam melihat kemunculan kedua genin itu. Sedangkan naruto yang baru saja menggunakan hiraishin dalam jarak yang sangat jauh akhirnya terduduk diatas rerumputan taman desa konoha. Sementara hinata tampak begitu khawatir dengan keadaan naruto saat ini.

"Kita sudah sampai kan hinata chan, bisakah kau tolong aku bantu aku berdiri". Ujar naruto

Hinata langsung memapah naruto dan mendudukkan nya di korsi yang tak jauh dari hanabi dan konohamaru.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja naruto kun?" Tanya hinata

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, dan aku rasa aku harus beristirahat sebentar hinata chan". Ujar naruto yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada hinata dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Huh dasar naruto kun, aku pikir dia kenapa-napa". Gumam hinata

Sementara itu hanabi dan konohamaru sangat shok melihat kemunculan kedua genin itu dengan cara yang laur biasa hebat. Dan yang paling penting dari pada itu adalah mereka bisa bermesraan seperti itu walau mereka masih belasan tahun sedangkan mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol saja dan meletakkan kepala konohamaru diatas paha hanabi. Dengan saling tatap mereka berdua akhirnya malu sendiri karena memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Bagaimana cara kalian melakukan itu?" Tanya konohamaru saat dia dan hanabi sudah dekat dengan hinata dan naruto

"Sssiiitttttt…..jangan berisik, naruto kun mau tidur. Sebaiknya tuan dan nona pergi saja dulu aku tidak ingin naruto kun terbangun dari tidur nya. Dan jika tuan ingin tahu maka tunggu saja dia bangun dari tidurnya". Ujar hinata langsung mengecup kening naruto

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak naruto kun, aku akan ada disini sebagai alas dan bantal mu dan sebagai pelindungmu saat ini" ujar hinata

"Aku cinta kamu hinata chan, maaf sudah merepotkan mu". Ujar naruto saat matanya terpejam

Sedangkan hanabi dan konohamaru diam saja saat melihat dua sejoli itu bercengkrama. Walau yang laki-laki kini sudah terlelap di dada si wanita.

'Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi' pikir hanabi dan konohamaru

"Maaf tuan dan nona harus melihat kejadian barusan, itu memang sudah kebiasaan kami berdua. Dan tidur dalam pelukan nya adalah kebiasaan ku dan sekarang dia yang tidur dalam pelukanku ini adalah hal langka jadi aku harap tuan dan nona tidak risih melihat hal itu." Ujar hinata

"Ternyata kalian sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan ini, jadi dimana orang tua kalian?" Tanya konohamaru

Hinata hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari konohamaru…

"Maaf jika aku menyinggung sesuatu yang sensitive dari masalah pribadi mu" ujar konohamaru

"Tidak apa-apa". jawab hinata

"Kalian adalah genin dari desa uzugakure, apakah kalian mengenal seseorang bernama naruto uzumaki di desa itu?" Tanya konohamaru

"Tentu saja naruto uzumaki adalah ini yang ada di dekapanku" ujar hinata

"Maksutku yang sudah dewasa" ujar konohamaru lagi

"Tidak ada orang bernama naruto selain naruto kun ku," ujar hinata

"Dan hinata hyuga, apakah kau mengenalnya?" Tanya hanabi memotong

"Shuittttt…jangan keras-keras nanti naruto kun bangun. Nama itu juga tidak ada". Ujar hinata

Hanabi dan konohamaru sebenarnya masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk di tanyakan akan tetapi ternyata sore sudah mendekat dan mereka harus pulang.

"Apakah kau sudah menyewa penginapan?" Tanya hanabi pada hinata

"Tidak, aku belum melakukannya" ujar hinata

"Konohamaru kun bisakah kau membawa yang laki-laki menginap di rumahmu dan yang perempuan dirumah ku". Ujar hanabi

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku berterima kasih karena kalian mau menolong. Tapi jika itu artinya berpisah dengan naruto kun aku akan tidur di sini saja. Lagi pula disini adalah desa yang damai, jadi aku rasa akan baik-baik saja". Ujar hinata

"Tapi diluar sini akan sangat dingin ketika malam tiba." Ujar hanabi

"Kami adalah seorang uzumaki jadi aku rasa aku akan dapat mengatasi hal itu" ujar hinata menolak ajakan dari hanabi karena mereka berniat memisahkan naruto dari nya

"Tapi di klan ku aku tidak bisa membawa laki-laki kedalam rumah sebelum mereka menjadi suami ku. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu jika begitu." Ujar hanabi

"Ya tidak apa-apa, lagi pula jika di izinkan untuk membawanya ada kemungkinan aku tidak satu kamar dengan naruto kun, jadi sebaiknya aku tolak saja". Ujar hinata

"Maksud mu kau tidur dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan suamimu?" Tanya hanabi sedikit terkejut

"Tentu saja, naruto kun adalah nyawaku dan aku adalah nyawa naruto kun, jika satu dari kami tewas maka keduanya harus tewas. Dan jika satu dari mereka hidup maka yang lain akan hidup." Ujar hinata

"Maksudmu?" Tanya hanabi

"Kalian berdua adalah pasangan bukan, jika memang ia maka laki-laki akan menghormati keputusan perempuan dan sebaliknya dan dari situlah tercipta rasa saling sayang dan cinta. Jika rasa itu telah muncul maka jangan kan untuk sehari satu malam saja sudah gelisah jauh dari dirinya". Ujar hinata

"Kau seperti sudah mengenal cinta saja." Ujar konohamaru

"Jika kalian berdua sudah kenal dengan cinta, jangan kan klan, desa, Negara ataupun dunia ini menentang kalian maka kalian akan tetap bersatu". Ujar hinata dan aku adalah contohnya pikir hinata

"Sebaiknya anda pergi, karena aku akan istirahat juga". Ucap hinata membuat sebuah segel gengan sebelah tangan kirinya.

Fuinjutsu : dinding lima jari

Muncullah dinding yang hanya dapat di tembus dari dalam dan hal itu melingkupi daerah yang hinata inginkan. Melihat hal itu baik hanabi ataupun konohamaru terkejut karena kemampuan hinata dalam fuin dan konohamaru berniat untuk menyentuh dinding itu.

"Jangan di sentuh, aku sudah memasang sebuah alarm yang akan menghilangkan dinding ini saat matahari mengenai salah satu pilarnya, atau dengan cara dibuka dari dalam. Sementara itu orang dari luar tidak akan bisa membukanya". Ujar hinata langsung meletakkan naruto di kuris taman dan mengeluarkan selimut dari fuin yang ada di gulungan miliknya.

"Aku akan istirahat, selamat malam tuan dan nona".ujar hinata masuk kedalam selimut yang naruto gunakan dan memposisikan kepala naruto kedalam pelukan didadanya lagi.

"Dia benar-benar melakukanya." Ujar konohamaru

"Mereka masih genin akan tetapi cara pikir mereka tentang cinta lebih dari kita yang sudah jonin, mungkin inilah yang namanya cinta tidak mengenal usia". Ujar hanabi

"Hanabi chan apakah cinta sudah benar-benar kita dapatkan?" Tanya konohamaru

"Entahlah, aku saja belum berani untuk tidur dengan seorang pria sedangkan dia jangankan untuk takut, ragu saja tidak. Mereka memang sudah biasa melakukan hal ini". Ujar hanabi

"Hanabi chan kapan-kapan kita tidur bersama kamu mau tidak?" Tanya konohamaru

"Apa maksutmu?" Tanya hanabi

"Kita tidur bersama seperti mereka, apakah kamu mau?" Tanya konohamaru

"Aku akan melakukan itu kapan-kapan. Tapi bukan saat malam melainkan saat siang hari. Karena aku takut kamu akan di bantai oleh klan hyuga jika mengetahui hal itu" ujar hanabi.

"Ya siang pun tak masalah" ujar konohamaru cemberut

#skip#

Keesokan harinya banyak orang yang berkumpul di taman desa konoha karena ada sepasang genin yang tidur berduaan dalam satu selimut dan itu membuat gempar semua desa. Akan tetapi untuk naruto dan hinata mereka yang sudah biasa tidur berdua hanya heran melihat banyak orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Nee…hinata chan apakah kau memasang dinding pelidung di sekitar sini?" Tanya naruto

"Ya aku memasang dinding lima jari" jawab hinata

"Ohh…begitu ayo bangun kita harus segera mandi dan bersiap untuk ujian babak ke 3" ujar naruto

Hinata dengan santai bangun dan membuat sebuah segel dan melepas dinding penghalang itu. Dan terdengarlah suara banyak warga desa konoha

"Hey kalian berdua dari desa mana hah….tidak sopan masih kecil sudah tidur seperti itu. Dasar anak kurang ajar" ujar seorang warga

'Warga konoha sama sekali tidak berubah, mereka masih saja sinis pada sesuatu yang janggal menurut mereka' pikir naruto

Hinata yang emosi mendengar perkataan dari warga langsung mencabut senjatanya yang ada di tanah dan langsung berniat menyerang orang itu akan tetapi di tahan oleh naruto dengan sebuah ciuman dibibir hinata sehingga membuat semua orang disana terkejut termasuk hinata.

"Hey nona yang disana, aku adalah seorang genin dari sebuah desa tak dikenal. Jadi apa yang kami lakukan adalah hak kami sebagai peserta ujian disini karena dalam peraturan itu kami tidak dilarang untuk menjalin kasih. Sedangkan kami hanya tidur bersama, apakah desa ini belum pernah merasa hancur. Kalau belum maka aku akan meminta kehancuran konoha dengan hokage". Ujar naruto

"Memang siapa kau, dasar anak bau kencur" ujar seorang pemuda

Naruto hendak menyerang namun hinata langsung mengecup bibir naruto di depan banyak orang dan lagi-lagi hal itu mengejutkan baik untuk naruto ataupun penduduk desa.

"Desa kalian dengan desa kami sangat berbeda, jika di desa kami seorang gadis dengan seorang pria yang sudah tidur bersama baik itu masih kecil, sudah remaja ataupun dewasa maka mereka sudah mengikat sebuah hubungan yang sacral, jadi karena dari kecil kami berdua sudah tidur bersama, maka baik orang tua maupun penduduk desa tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami walau hanya satu malam saja, kecuali jika itu adalah misi untuk kami. Dan sebaiknya jangan ganggu hidup kami" ujar hinata memeluk naruto dan pergi dari sana

"Hinata chan ujian babak ke 3 akan dilaksanakn di stadion yang ada di tengah konoha jam 9 pagi, dan sekarang baru jam 6, apakah kamu mau mandi air hangat hinata chan?" Tanya naruto

"Naruto kun pasti ada maunya." Ujar hinata

Akhirnya mereka memesan sebuah pemandian khusus pasangan, dan mandi dengan air hangat di dalam ruangan itu. Seperti biasa saat mereka mandi, hinata selalu saja di pangku oleh naruto dan selalu saja naruto memainkan puting hinata dan menghisapnya.

"Naruto kun jangan terlalu bersemangat, nanti naruto kun bisa kelelahan dan tidak konsen dalam pertarungan". Ujar hinata

"Apakah kau mau mangatakan jangan memainkan oppaimu hinata chan?" Tanya naruto berpura-pura ngambek

"Bukan…..tentu saja bukan begitu. Naruto kun selalu saja menggunakan kata itu untuk mengalahkan argumenku, aku khawatir padamu jika kau terlalu lelah nantinya" ujar hinata yang kini memeluk naruto

"Akh….naruto kun jangan terlalu kuat nanti bisa berbekas." Ujar hinata

Naruto hanya diam dan terus menghisap puting oppai hinata tanpa membalas perkataan hinata

"Apakah naruto kun sudah tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat ku lagi?" Tanya hinata

"iYa…iya…aku berhenti." Ujar naruto

#skip#

"Selamat datang kembali di desa konoha bagi para peserta ujian chunin, selamat datang bagi para tamu dan para ketua klan dan para pemimpin dari desa tetangga yang sempat hadir. Saya selaku hokage pemimpin desa konoha mengucapkan terima kasih yang tak terhingga atas apresiasi kalian dalam ujian tahun ini. Dan mari kita sambut para peserta ujian babak ke tiga ujian chunin tahun ini." Ucap sasuke sebagai hokage

"Baiklah terima kasih tuan hokage". Ucap sai yang menjadi juri

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah sai dan saya adalah wasit dalam ujian babak ini. Dan peraturannya sederhana hanya aku yang dapat memulai dan menghentikan pertandingan, dan hanya aku yang menentukan siapa yang menang, dan yang terakhir tidak ada yang boleh membunuh dalam pertarung babak ini" ujar sai dengan senyum palsunya

"Baiklah nama kalian akan di tentukan melalui monitor dan nama yang muncul akan bertarung di sini". Ujar sai

Mendengar perkataan sai monitor langsung bebunnyi dan mengacak semua nama hingga akhirnya.

"Hinata uzumaki vs nezu hyuga ( putri neji / tenten )

"Hinata chan, apakah lima senjata itu cukup untuk mu?" Tanya naruto

"Ya, aku akan turun. Do'akan aku ya naruto kun." Ujar hinata mencium pipi naruto dan meloncat dari atas hingga mendarat ditanah dengan sempurna dengan menimbulkan retakan disana.

"Nezu berhati-hatilah melawan nya, aku pernah bertarung dengannya. Dia adalah wanita yang cerdik dan cepat" ujar haruka memberi nasehat pada nezu sebagai temannya.

"Ya terima kasih haruka" jawab nezu

"Baiklah semua peserta sudah ada di lapangan apakah kalian berdua sudah siap?" Tanya sai

Ya ujar keduanya

Mulai teriak sai memulai pertandingan

Byakugan..teriak nezu

"Byakugan adalah sebuah doujutsu salah satu klan dari konoha, mereka adalah klan yang sangat hebat jika mampu menggunakannya dengan benar mata itu." Ujar hinata mencabut dua pedang jarum miliknya.

Melihat pedang yang digunakan hinata mizukage sangat kaget karena senjata wanita itu sama persis dengan salah satu pedang kirigakure. Yaitu "neiburi" ujar mizukage

"Ya sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki pengetahuan tertentu tentang jurus dari pedang dari kiri". Ujar raikage

Sementara itu, hinata yang mencabut kedua pedang miliknya siaga ditempat tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena hinata tak kunjung menyerang maka nezu langsung menyerang dengan juken kearah hinata. Akan tetapi karena hinata adalah seorang yang pernah menggunakan byakugan sampai sekarang maka hinata tau kemana jurus itu akan dilancarkan dan menghindarinya dengan sangat sempurna.

Semua penonton melihat pertarungan itu sungguh takjub dengan keahlian dari hinata yang menghindari serangan nezu. Sementara neji yang duduk di bangku penonton memperhatikan anaknya bertarung kini duduk dengan gelisah, pasalnya lawan putri pertama mereka kini sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang dapat membaca gerakan khas klan hyuga.

"Kau heran kan kenapa aku bisa menghindari semua serangan yang kau lancarkan? Kau tahu perinsip dalam cara bertarung kita adalah sama yaitu menusuk akan tetapi bedanya kau menusuk dengan cakra sedangkan aku menusuk dengan senjata. dan hal yang sama juga terjadi untuk menghindari serangan dari musuh baik untuk mu ataupun untuk ku kita berdua hanya harus menghindari tusukan itu". Ujar hinata panjang

"Heh….kau meremehkan ku nezu dari klan hyuga." Teriak nezu menyerang kearah hinata

"Kau …..kau….sama seperti seseorang yang pernah aku dengar, dia adalah seorang yang arogan akan tetapi dia jenius tidak sepertimu" ujar hinata menghindari semua serangan dari nezu dan langsung membalasnya dengan pedang miliknya. Namun pedang yang dimiliki hinata hancur berkeping-keping setelah bertubrukan dengan tangan penuh cakra nezu sehingga membuat penonton merasa takjub karena keahlian dari seorang klan hyuga itu.

"Heh…bagaimana sekarang apakah kau masih memiliki mulut besarmu itu?" Tanya nezu

"Kau hanya menghancurkannya tidak membuatnya hilang dari keberadaan bukan, jika memang begitu maka kau akan kalah dalam waktu lima senjata ku ini bisa kurang dan tidak akan lebih" ujar hinata

Kini senjata hinata hanya tinggal 4 buah dan yang satu di kiri sedangkan yang 3 nya masih ada di punggungnya sementara nezu hanya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Sementara aku bisa menghancurkan semua senjatamu maka aku akan menang dengan mudah" ujar nezu

"Ya, jika itu terjadi mungkin kau akan menang, tapi itu sangat sedikit" ujar hinata

Dengan tiba-tiba nezu muncul dibelakang hinata dan menendangnya dengan kaki kirinya, akan tetapi hinata dapat menahannya dengan tangan kanan miliknya yang sedang kosong. Dan melemparkan nezu kearah yang berbeda dan mengiringi jatuhnya nezu dengan sebuah pedang ditangan kirinya. Akan tetapi nezu dapat menghancurkan nya dengan sebuah juken. Sehingga mengharuskan hinata untuk mundur kebelakang. Dengan mencabut dua dari tiga pedang yang tersisa untuk menjadikannya sebagai senjata.

"Sudah dua dari lima senjatamu yang aku hancurkan, apakah kau masih mau bilang bahwa aku akan kalah"? Tanya nezu

"Tentu saja, takdir tidak bisa diubah. Benar kan" ujar hinata pada nezu

"Heh…kau hanya bisa bicara saja" ujar nezu kembali menyerang hinata dengan juken, namun lagi-lagi hinata berhasil menghindari serangannya dan bahkan kali ini hinata menangkis semua serangannya tanpa terkena serangan itu sendiri. Dan langsung membalas serangan dari nezu dengan menusukkan pedang miliknya kearah nezu. Namun kedua pedang yang digunakannya malah hancur saat terkena kedua telapak tangan nezu sehingga membuat hinata lagi-lagi harus mundur mengambil jarak serangan.

"Baiklah aku sudah bosan bermain, maka akan aku akhiri dengan yang lebih hebat dari yang tadi." Ujar hinata mengaktifkan sebuah segel tangan dan akhirnya kaki kiri dan kedua tangan dari nezu langsung terbelenggu oleh seal fuinjutsu tipe gravity sehingga nezu tidak bisa bergerak seperti biasanya dan memanfaatkan hal itu hinata mengaktifkan sebuah segel kembali sehingga semua serpihan dari senjatanya langsung menyerang kearah nezu sehingga menyebabkan luka yang sangat banyak dan dalam di tubuh nezu. Dan tanpa membuang kesempatan hinata langsung mencabut pedang yang terakhir dan mengarahkannya pada nezu sebagai tanda ini sudah berakhir.

"Pertarungan sudah berakhir dimenangkan oleh hinata uzumaki dari desa uzugakure" ujar sai sebagai wasit

"Baiklah tadi adalah pertarungan yang seru sekali dan selanjutnya adalah "ujar sai melihat monitor mengacak nama mereka.

Izumo uchiha melawan mizaki

Peserta silahkan memasuki area pertarungan ujar sai

#skip#

Semua pertarungan yang sangat menegangkan ini akhirnya sampai pada pertarungan terakhir yaitu antara naruto dan kotshuci dari iwagakure, yang di panggil sekarang silahkan maju ke area pertarungan ujar sai

Naruto yang menggunakan rantai cakranya sebagai kaki dan tangannya menusuk dinding dan turun dengan sangat mulus. Sehingga perbuatan naruto itu membuat semua orang merasakan ngeri saat melihat rantai yang seperti hidup itu.

"Baiklah kotshuci silahkan turun ke arena pertempuran" ujar sai sebagai wasit

Setelah kotshuci memasuki arena pertempuran sai langsung menyatakan pertarungan mereka dimulai

Kotshuci yang mendengar pertarungan sudah dimulai maka langsung menyerang naruto lebih

Elemen tanah : tanah runcing

Kotshuci menghentakkan tangannya ketanah dan muncullah tombak yang terbuat dari tanah menyerang kearah naruto, namun naruto tidak tinggal diam dia berusaha untuk menghindar dari serangan itu. Akan tetapi hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh kotshuci karena di belakang naruto kotshuci sudah menyiapkan sebuah lubang jebakan dan itu pasti akan berhasil. Dan akhirnya yang diharapkan kotshuci akhirnya terkabul naruto akhirnya jatuh kedalam tanah itu dan langsung pingsan. Namun sebelum wasit mengatakan pemenangnya naruto muncul dari balik pohon yang dari tadi hanya santai dengan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon itu.

"Kau cukup hebat untuk mengalahkan bunshinku" ujar naruto

"Kau sungguh pandai dalam menggunakan bunshinmu aku tak menyangkanya" ujar kotshici

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah tau dari awal karena hal itulah kau berniat untuk membunuhku". Ujar naruto

Baiklah aku akan sedikit serius sekarang, elemen tanah : tanah penjepit

Dengan tiba-tiba tanah yang ada di sekitar naruto menjepit naruto tanpa sebab, karena tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar naruto langsung maka naruto hanya menggunakan sebuah cara untuk meloloskan diri yaitu dengan

Sringg….sringggg….sringgg…..suara rantai yang nuncul menghancurkan bongkahan tanah itu

Semua penonton sangat kagum melihat sebuah rantai cakra yang sangat indah itu dan naruto menggunakannya disaat yang tepat sehingga menimbulkan efek yang sangat luar biasa.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanya naruto

"Belum" ujar seseorang dibelakang naruto dan menyerangnya dengan kunai sehingga wajah naruto tergoresa oleh kunai itu.

"Heh…kau akan tewas pada saatnya nanti" ujar naruto

To be continue


	16. Chapter 16

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 16

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Dengan tiba-tiba tanah yang ada di sekitar naruto menjepit naruto tanpa sebab, karena tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar naruto langsung maka naruto hanya menggunakan sebuah cara untuk meloloskan diri yaitu dengan

Sringg….sringggg….sringgg…..suara rantai yang nuncul menghancurkan bongkahan tanah itu

Semua penonton sangat kagum melihat sebuah rantai cakra yang sangat indah itu dan naruto menggunakannya disaat yang tepat sehingga menimbulkan efek yang sangat luar biasa.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanya naruto

"Belum" ujar seseorang dibelakang naruto dan menyerangnya dengan kunai sehingga wajah naruto tergoresa oleh kunai itu.

Heh…kau akan tewas pada saatnya nanti ujar naruto

Sementara itu dibangku tempat para peserta yang sudah lulus dalam ujian babak ke 3 hinata sangat marah karena orang itu melukai naruto namun di melihat wajah orang itu dan mengingatnya bahwa orang ini perlu di musnahkan suatu hari nanti.

Dengan rantai cakra yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya naruto membuat segel tangan dan menyerang kotshuci

Elemen angin : peluru angin

Dengan menyebutkan sebuah jutsu tipe angin naruto langsung meniupkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, sehingga baik kotshuci atau penonton hanya bisa merasakan bahwa disana ada sebuah jutsu yang banyak siap menyerang kotshuci.

Elemen tanah : kubah tanah

Kotshuci membuat sebuah kubah dari tanah untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan naruto. Akan tetapi sebagai akibat dari hal itu dia juga tidak bisa melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh naruto. Sedangkan naruto disana sedang mempersiapkan sebuah jutsu dengan membuat beberapa segel tangan

Elemen air : naga air

Setelah serangan yang dilancarkan naruto menggunakan angin, maka kubah kotshuci hancur setelahnya. Dan dengan jutsu air naruto hendak menyerang kotshuci secara mendadak. Akan tetapi karena melihat adanya naga air kotshuci membuat segel tangan ntuk menangkis serangan naaruto.

Elemen api : naga api

Setelah kotshuci mengeluarkan jutsu api miliknya, akhirnya kedua jutsu dengan dasar yang berbeda itu bertabrakan menghasilkan uap air sehingga mengganggu penglihatan dari kotshuci dan naruto. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi kotshuci muncul dari belakang dan melemparkan beberapa kunai miliknya namun dapat ditahan naruto menggunakan rantai cakra miliknya.

"Kau sangat hebat dan tepat waktu untuk melakukan penyerangan dan pertahanan, tapi kau tidak melihat ada apa di sekelingmu". Ujar naruto

Semua orang terkejut karena disekeliling kotshuci kertas peledak sudah aktif dan siap meledak dan kbhooomm…boom…bommm terjadi banyak ledakan disana yang mengakibatkan kotshuci keluar dengan penuh luka.

"Kapan kau memasang kertas peledak itu?" Tanya kotshuci

"Saat kau berada di dalam kubah aku menebar semua kertas peledak itu sehingga jika kau menyerang dari belakang lagi maka itu akan membuat kamu terperangkap dalam lingkaran kertas peledak, dan untuk menutupi hal itu aku menggunakan elemen air ku untuk membuat kabut". Ujar naruto

Dengan susah payah kotshuci bangun dan mengelap darah yang ada di keningnya. Dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan kembali namun secara tiba-tiba sebelum dia membuat jutsu ada sebuah rantai yang melilitnya dengan erat sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Pertarungan selesai, naruto uzumaki adalah pemenangnya" ujar sai menghentikan pertarungan itu.

"Baiklah babak ke tiga dari ujian chunin ini sudah berakhir dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan dan dengan keadaan yang berjalan lancar. Dan sekarang waktunya kita melangkah ke ujian selanjutnya yang akan menentukan kalian lulus atau tidak. Peraturannya sama dengan babak ke 3 namun ada tambahan selain dari itu. Pertama yang memenangkan pertarungan akan langsung menerima tanda dan sertifikat bahwa mereka adalah chunin dan yang kalah dapat bertarung kembali dalam pertarungan yang lainnya". Ujar sai

Izumo langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya karena dia merasa ada yang belum dimengertinya. Dan sai mengizinkannya untuk bertanya

"Jadi maksud anda kami misih bisa ikut bertarung dalam petarungan selanjutnya walau kami sudah kalah dalam pertarungan sebelumnya?" Tanya izumo

"Ya dan keuntungan kalian disini adalah bahwa hanya ada 1 orang yang tidak akan lulus kecuali jika ada yang melanggar aturan". Ujar sai

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi maka sebaiknya kita mulai saja ujian final kali ini". Ujar sai

Dengan itu monitor kembali mengacak nama peserta yang akan memasuki pertarungan pertama mereka dalam babak ini. Dan keluarlah nama yang sangat mereka kenal yaitu shikami ( putri shikamaru/temari) dari konoha melawan setshu dari kirigakure.

Mereka berdua yang namanya ada di monitor kini memasuki arena pertarungan dan akan memulai perarungan mereka.

Mulai ujar sai

Tanpa basa basi setshu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan berlari kearah shikami dan menyerangnya dengan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, sementara shikami hanya diam saja dan mempokuskan perhatiannya pada matahari dan memikirkan sebuah strategi.

"Matahari hari ini indah sekali". Gumam shikami

Dan kunai yang dibawa setshu akhirnya dilancarkan untuk menebas shikami namun dengan santai ia menghindari serangan itu dan membalas serangan dengan menggunakan sebuah jutsu khas klan nara. Melihat sebuah bayangan yang ingin menangkapnya setshu langsung menghindari bayangan itu, dan melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah shikami. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah bayangan menangkap kunai yang dilemparkan setshu pada shikami.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang merepotkan ya". Ujar setshu kepada shikami

"Heh…bukankah kau sendiri yang sangat merepotkan." Balas shikami dengan melemparkan shuriken menggunakan bayangan miliknya. Namun dapat ditangkis oleh setsu dengan kunai yang dimilikinya.

"Heh serangan secara langsung seperti itu tidak akan berpengaaruh pada ku". Ujar setsu

Mendengar perkataan setshu bukannya marah shukami hanya mendudukkan dirinya dengan bertumpu pada satu lutut miliknya dan membuat sebuah segel untuk mengeluarkan jutsu klan miliknya.

Kagemane no jutsu

Itulah teriakan dari shikami untuk menyerang setshu, namun setshu yang melihat itu hanya berlari mundur dan terus mundur hingga bayangan milik shikami tidak dapat menjangkau nya lagi.

'Dari sini sampai tempatnya berdiri kurang lebih 10 meter, jadi jarak yang harus aku hindari adalah 10 meter pikir' setshu

"Heh….jika aku bisa menghindari bayanganmu bukan masalah kan". Ujar setshu pada shikami

Elemen air :

Dengan tiba-tiba setshu tidak melanjutkan jutsunya, sehingga semua penonton Nampak bingung dengan genin dari krigakure itu.

"Kau bilang jika kau bisa menghindari jutsu bayanganku maka kau akan berhasil selamat, bagaimana jika bayanganku sebenarnya sudah mengikatmu sejak lama". Ujar shikami

Setshu dengan tiba-tiba melihat bayangan tubuhnya terhubung dengan bayangan shikami yang sudah memanjang.

"Kapan kau menggunakan jutsu itu, aku sudah mengawasi setiap bayanganmu?" Tanya setshu

"Itu" ujar shikami menunjukkan sebuah kunai yang tadi di tangkis oleh setshu.

"Kenapa dengan kunainya?" Tanya setshu

"Saat aku menyerangmu dengan kunai itu kau tidak sadar bahwa bayangan kunai itu telah terhubung dengan jutsu kagemane milikku, dan saat kau menangkisnya maka kagemaneku bisa menjangkaumu". Ujar shikami

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat bayangan itu"? Tanya setshu

"aku melemahkan jutsu ku sehingga warna dari bayanganku menjadi pudar akan tetapi tidak terputus dan saat sudah tiba waktu yang tepat seperti sekarang maka aku akan menggunakannya". Ujar shikami

"tapi kau tidak memperkirakan bahwa gerakan yang akan kita lakukan adalah sama, jadi bagaimana kau akan mengalahkanku?" Tanya setshu

"hanya dengan kunai ini". Ujar shikami yang mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh setshu. Dengan cepat shikami melempar kunai itu begitu juga dengan setshu lalu keduanya menghindari kunai itu dengan cara kayang sehingga baik shikami dan setshu akhirnya bisa menghindari kunai itu, namun berbeda dengan shikami setshu yang sangat dekat dengan tembok akhirnya membenturkan kepalanya saat sedang kayang sehingga dia jatuh pingsan.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau akan kalah hanya dengan kunai ini. Dan walaupun gerakan kita sama akan tetapi jarak antara tembok dan kamu sangat dekat itulah mengapa aku belum menggunakan kagemane untuk mengikatmu saat itu karena untuk membuatmu mendekati tembok baru aku akan menyerangmu." Ujar shikami

Melihat setshu yang pingsan maka akhirnya shikami dinyatakan menjadi chunin dan mendapatkan sertifikat chunin miliknya dari hokage yaitu sasuke sendiri.

Melihat kejadian yang ada di arena semua penonton yang dulunya melihat ujian chunin saat belum terjadinya damai saat shikamaru sang ayah shikami mengalahkan musuhnya di arena ini membuat semua orang mengatakan " dia memang anak klan nara".

"Baiklah semuanya, pertarungan pertama dimenangkan oleh shikami dari konoha klan nara, dan hokage sebagai tuan rumah sendiri yang akan memberikan seragam chunin dan sertifikat miliknya." Ujar sai

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan kepertandingan selanjutnya", ujar sai melihat kearah monitor dan menunjukkan nama hinata uzumaki vs kurei dari kumogakure.

"Yang namanya telah di panggil silahkan maju kedepan". Ujar sai

Hinata yang awalnya berada di atas tempat para peserta kini akan turun ke bawah dan melawan musuhnya dalam pertarungan kali ini, namun sebelum itu dia menghampiri naruto dan meminta 5 senjata yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan mencium naruto. Sementara semua orang yang disana melihat itu ada yang malu, marah dan banyak lagi karena semua orang tahu bahwa seorang genin yang melakukan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Namun mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan pandangan dari penonton.

"Hokage, siapa mereka berdua? Kenapa lambang ikat kepalanya sama dengan naruto yang dulu adalah warga desa konoha". Ujar raikage

"Kami juga masih mencari identitas dari mereka berdua, namun itu sangat sulit karena mereka berdua sangat tertutup perihal orang tua dan keluarga, yang mereka tahu adalah mereka hanya shinobi dari uzugakure". Ujar sasuke sebagai hokage

"Kalau dia tidak memiliki data yang cukup kenapa kau mengizinkan mereka ikut ujian ini?" Tanya raikage

"Karena dia begitu misterius, maka aku memutuskan menerima mereka untuk ikut masuk dalam ujian ini agar kita bisa mengetahui sedikit kekuatan dari mereka berdua." Jawab sasuke

"Ohh,…ternyata begitu, anda sudah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu rupanya" ujar raikage

Sementara para kage mengobrol, mereka tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang menarik saat hinata meminta senjata dari naruto dan setelah menerima senjata itu.

"Itu seperti kemampuan kidomaru dari otogakure". Ujar sasuke saat naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbentuk emas dan sangat runcing sehingga benda itu seperti jarum yang sangat besar.

"Dan juga seperti sebelumnya, senjata yang digunkannya sama dengan neiburi dari kirigakure", ujar mizukage

"Maksutmu ke 7 pedang kiri?" Tanya gara sebagai kazekage

"Ya, bentuk dan ukuran mereka sama persis, dan kemampuan serta keahlian dari anak itu menggunakan pedang itu sangat tepat yaitu untuk menusuk. Hokage darimana kau mendapatkan keeman senjata dari kirigakure saat itu?" Tanya mizukage

"Dari naruto uzumaki saat aku berhasil mengalahkannya". Ujar sasuke

"Memangnya ada apa antara kamu dengan naruto?" Tanya raikage

"Itu tidak penting, karena itu masah pribadi ku dengan dia". Ujar sasuke

"Dan satu lagi yang membuat aku sangat tertarik dengan mereka berdua, apakah klan uzumaki bisa menikah satu darah( incest)?" Tanya gara

"Itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi itu kecil kemungkinan" ujar shucikage

"Tidak itu sangat besar kemungkinannya setelah kita melihat hinata uzumaki itu mencium pria itu. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal itu." Ujar kazekage

Sementara itu, di tempat para peserta menunggu semua orang disana di buat bengong dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua. Bukan karena kemampuan naruto akan tetapi bagaimana saat hinata mencium naruto di depan umum.

"Hinata chan sebaiknya jangan terlalu serius" bisik naruto pada hinata

"Memangnya kenapa"? Tanya hinata

"Karena kelima kage dari tadi mengawasi gerakan kita, sehingga aku rasa mereka sedang meneliti tentang kekuatan kita dan membuat data dari semua pertarungan kita" ujar naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha." Ujar hinata

Setelah berpelukan hinata hilang dengan pusaran angin dan muncul di arena dengan hal yang sama yaitu pusaran angin.

"Baiklah hinata dan kurei apakah kalian sudah siap"? Tanya sai

Kurei langsung mengeluarkan kunainya sedangkan hinata langsung mencabut 5 pedangnya dan 3 ditancapkanya di tanah sedangkan 2 lainnya dikedua tangan miliknya.

Mulai ujar sai

Kurei tidak menunggu waktu dia langsung melemparkan kunai kearah hinata

Kunai kagebunshin ujar kurai sehingga satu kunai tadi akhirnya menjadi 5 buah dan menyerang kearah hinata, sedangkan hinata hanya menangkisanya dengan kedua pedang ditangan nya. Melihat serangannya tidak berhasil mengenai hinata, akhirnya kurei membuat sebuag segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu miliknya

Elemen petir : pedang petir

Sehingga muncullah dua buah pedang yang terbuat dari petir di tangan kanan dan kiri kurei. Sedangkan hinata yang melihat itu langsung melemparkan satu dari dua pedang ditangannya kearah kurei, namun kurei berhasil menghindarinya dan terus melaju menyerang kearah hinata. Melihat hal itu hinata menghindar dan terus melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan dari pedang milik kurei. Sementara pedang jarum yang di lemarkan hinata akhirnya menusuk didinding.

"Kenapa kau menghindar heh, bukankah kau dan aku sama-sama memiliki pedang?" Tanya kurei

Setelah mendengar kurei berkata seperti itu, maka hinata mencabut ke 3 pedang yang ada di tanah dan meletakkannya kembali ke punggung nya.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat" ujar hinata Menyerang kearah kurei, namun kurei tidak tinggal diam dia juga maju kedepan untuk menyambut serangan hinata namun lagi-lagi hinata menyerang kurei dengan melempar pedang miliknya. Dan untuk menghindari serangan tebasan dari pedang kurei hinata kembali melompat kebelakang dan dan tetap menghindari tebasan pedang petir kurei.

"Kau…dasar pengecut, jangan menghindar ayo hadapi aku" ujar kurei emosi

"Aku sudah menghadapimu, namun aku sangat alergi dengan listrik dan petir jadi aku harus berhati-hati" ujar hinata

"Kau tinggal memiliki tiga pedang lagi dan sekarang aku akan menyerangmu dengan kekuatan yang sebenarnya" ucap kurei menghilangkan pendang petirnya. Dengan sesaat akirnya kurei sudah ada di depan hinata dan menyerang nya dengan pukulan namun dengan reflek yang hebat akhirnya hinata bisa menangkis pukulan itu dan melemparkan satu pedang miliknya dan terbentur ke dinding akibat serangan dari kurei, sedangkan kurei lagi-lagi menghindari lemparan pedang hinata.

"Heh kau ternyata sangat cepat ya", ujar hinata menancapkan pedang ke empat miliknya kedinding untuk membantunya berdiri, lalu menyerang kearah kurei dengan satu pedang terakhirnya dan kembali dapat dihindari pedang yang dilempar hinata. Dan akhirnya pedang terakhir dari hinata sudah lepas dari tangan nya, sehingga Dengan tepat hinata mendarat di ditengah lapangan pertandingan itu.

"Apakah kau akan menyerah? Semua senjata yang kau miliki telah lepas dari tanganmu?" Tanya kurei mendekati hinata di tengah lapangan

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan memperlihatkan pada mu kekuatan sebenarnya dari seorang uzumaki" ucap hinata membuat sebuah segel dan

Fuinjutsu : segel lima jari

Semua kage dan penonton disana sangat terkejut saat melihat hinata melakukan segel itu, karena hanya orang yang hebat saja dapat meguasai fuinjutsu itu. dan akhirnya ke lima senjata yang dilemparkan hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan sinar dan mulai membentuk segel sehingga bertemu ditengah lapangan dengan kurei sebagai pusatnya.

"Pertarungan selesai" ucap sai dengan tiba-tiba. Melihat hal yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu sai sebagai wasit langsung menghentikan pertarungan karena jika tidak maka bukan hanya genin itu yang akan terkena serangan namun semua orang disini akan terkena ledakan itu.

Sedangkan hinata yang mendengar ucapan wasit langsung membatalkan serangannya dengan membuat beberapa segel.

"Pertarungan selesai pemenangnya hinata uzumaki." Ujar sai

Sementara itu, saat hinata mengaktifkan fuinjutsunya maka semua kage sangat terkejut karena ledakan yang dihasilkan dari serangan yang terpusat pada kurei akan mengakibatkan arena dan semua yang ada disini menjadi korban. Sementara kurei malah protes dengan apa yang diputuskan oleh sai sebagai wasit

"Wasit aku masih bisa melawannya, kenapa kau menghentikan pertarungan ini dan menyatakan bahwa dia adalah sebagai pemenangnya". Protes kurei

"Itu adalah keputusan yang tepat". Ujar raikage datang memotong pembicaraan

"Tapi tuan raikage, aku masih bisa bertarung dan mengalahkannya. Bukankah kau tadi lihat bahwa aku bisa mendesaknya dengan elemen petir yang aku miliki". Ujar kurei

"Kau bisa memenangkan pertarungan selanjutnya jika kau tetap selamat, akan tetapi jika dengan fuinjutsu yang di keluarkan olehnya tadi maka bukan hanya kau akan tetapi semua penomton juga akan ikut musnah tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri." Ujar raikage

Mendengar perkataan raikage, akhirnya kurei mengalah dan kembali ke kursi tempat semua peserta menunggu, sedangkan hinata menerima sertifikat chunin miliknya.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran siapa selanjutnya" ucap sai sebagai wasit

Layar monitor akhirnya bergerak mengacak nama peserta dan muncullah peserta yang akan bertanding pada pertandingan berikutnya

Shin aburame vs meylan dari kirigakure

Semua peserta langsung masuk ke arena pertandingan untuk melakukan ujian mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah shin aburame, aku putra dari shino aburame dari konoha". Ujar shin dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri pada lawannya.

"Heh….kau adalah lawan pertama ku yang memperkenalkan diri pada musuhnya". Balas meylan

"Ya tentu saja itu harus dilakukan karena aku harus melawan seorang perempuan dan aku tidak terlalu suka menyakiti sesuatu yang bersifat indah". Ujar shin

"Heh…rayuanmu tidak akan mempan pada ku" ujar meylan

Baiklah pertarungan dimulai…ujar sai

#skip#

Pertarungan antara meylan dan shin akhirnya dimenangkan oleh shin setelah shin mengarahkan kunainya tepat dileher meylan sebanyak 2 kali, karena saat kali pertama shin melepaskan meylan saat meylan menjawab pertanyaan dari shin tentang siapa namanya. Dan dengan ditukar dengan nama shin melepaskan meylan untuk sesaat akan tetapi setelah beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya meylan tertangkap lagi dan akhirnya meylan mengaku kalah. Dan shin akhirnya memenangkan dua hadiah yaitu prasaan dari meylan dan rompi chunin miliknya.

#skip#

Akhirnya pertarungan terakhir akan dilakukan antara izumo dan naruto. Bagaimana hal ini terjadi,

Flashback

Setelah pertarungan antara shin dan meylan naruto maju menghadapi putra dari lee yaitu ranma dan karena semangat dan kekuatan kerja kerasnya akhirnya naruto mengaku kalah tanpa sesuatu alasan yang pasti dan terus melakukan hal itu saat menemukan lawan yang mau untuk bekerja keras untuk mengalahkannya dan akhirnya bertemu dengan izumo. Begitupun izumo, dia yang merupan kandidat terkuat di ujian ini hanya ingin melawan orang yang menurutnya dapat dijadikan seorang lawan sehingga dia terus mengaku kalah setelah melakukan pertandingan yang ringan. Dan itulah sebabnya izumo akhirnya bertemu dengan naruto.

Flashback end

Naruto yang namanya tertera di atas langsung menuju kearah area pertandingan sedangkan izumo muncul dengan menggunakan shunsin api miliknya. Dan hal itu sungguh menarik perhatian para penonton untuk menyaksikannya dengan sangat cermat.

"Baiklah pertarungan antara izumo uchiha dari konoha melawan naruto uzumaki dari uzugakure, siap mulai" ujar sai

Setelah mengatakan mulai, kedua peserta hanya saling tatap dengan mata mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan izumo langsung mencoba untuk mengaktifkan genjutsu pada naruto yang terus menatap mata sharingan miliknya, namun tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan naruto saat itu.

"Apakah kau mencoba memasukkanku dalam genjutsu?" Tanya naruto

'Heh…kenapa tidak berfungsi' pikir izumo

Sementara semua penonton tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan sangat berbeda dengan para kage yang kaget bahwa genjutsu dari sharingan tidak dapat berfungsi untuk genin itu.

"Kau bingungkan karena genjutsu milikmu tidak bisa aktif kepada ku". Ujar naruto

"Ya itulah kelebihan kami klan uzumaki, kami dapat membuat sebuah segel yang dapat berfungsi sebagaimana kami adalah ini, bahkan sharingan milikmu tidak berfungsi padaku." Ujar naruto membuat sebuah segel

Elemen tanah : himpitan batu

Naruto mencoba manyerang izumo dengan himpitan batu, namun izumo langsung menghindar dan bersiap dengan jutsu api miliknya

Elemen api : naga api

Ujar izumo membalas serangan dari naruto. Sementara naruto sendiri hanya diam dan membuat sebuah jutsu baru untuk menghadapi jutsu izumo.

Elemen air : naga air

Setelah naruto membuat beberapa segel akhirnya naruto mengeluarkan naga air yang langsung menyerang kearah naga api itu, setelah kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan maka muncullah kabut air dari hasil kedua jutsu itu. naruto yang tidak memiliki doujutsu merasakan kesulitan untuk melihat, sedangkan izumo malah dengan mudahnya ia melihat. Karena keuntungan dari penggunaan sharingan izumo langsung menyerang kearah naruto dengan kedua tangannya memegang kunai. Sementara naruto yang tidak dapat melihat apa-apa akhirnya mengeluarkan jutsu untuk menghilangkan kabut ini.

Elemen angin : tornado

Sebuah angin tercipta dari jutsu naruto sehingga kabut yang tercipta hilang dan terdorong menjauh dari naruto termasuk dengan izumo yang hendak menyerang naruto.

"Tidak mungkin, kau memiliki ketiga jenis perubahan cakra?" Tanya izumo

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan dari izumo malah langsung menyerangnya dengan sebuah jutsu yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan yaitu elemen kayu.

Elemen kayu : tombak kayu

Sebuah akar mulai bermunculan dari dalam tanah dan menyerang kearah izumo dan melihat hal itu izumo hanya diam saja dan akhirnya izumo melepaskan amaterasu kearah semua pohon itu. dan itu membuat naruto terkejut melihat mangekyou sharingan milik izumo yng telah bangkit.

Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul jauh dari jangkauan mata izumo.

"Kau memiliki mata yang bagus, dan kau sudah bisa menggunakan amaterasu dengan cukup baik walau ada beberapa kekurangan." Ujar naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya izumo

"Kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri dan dengan menggunakan pengetahuanmu itu untuk sesuatu yang berguna". Ujar naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya izumo

"Kau dapat bertanya kepada ayahmu sendiri, karena hanya dia yang tahu apa resiko dari sharingan mangekyou tidak sempurna itu jika sering digunakan" ujar naruto.

'Apa yang akan ter jadi jika aku terus menggunakan sharingan mangekyou?' Pikir izumo

Pertarungan akhirnya dilanjutkan kembali setelah izumo dan naruto kembali melancarkan serangan demi serangan dengan jutsu mereka masing-masing. Dan akhirnya pertempuran mereka masuk kelevel berikutnya Dimana akhirnya izumo diserang naruto dengan rantai cakra milik naruto dan karena kecepatan dari prediksi sharingan maka izumo dapat mengindarinya dengan baik namun sebuah ledakan terjadi di sekitar izumo berdiri.

KBHOMMM,,,,….suara ledakan itu menghasilkan dorangan udara yang sangat kuat, sehingga semua penonton harus berpegangan pada korsi mereka masing-masing. Setelah tekanan udara hilang maka semua penonton meliat kearah izumo yang terkena serangan itu. dan terdapatlah sebuah monster tulang setengah badan yang melindungi izumo dari ledakan. Sehingga lagi-lagi ini adalah kejutan untuk naruto.

Susanoo?…gumam naruto melihat kearah sasuke

To be continue


	17. Chapter 17

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 17

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Pertarungan akhirnya dilanjutkan kembali setelah izumo dan naruto kembali melancarkan serangan demi serangan dengan jutsu mereka masing-masing. Dan akhirnya pertempuran mereka masuk kelevel berikutnya Dimana akhirnya izumo diserang naruto dengan rantai cakra milik naruto dank arena kecepatan dari prediksi sharingan maka izumo dapat mengindarinya dengan baik namun sebuah ledakan terjadi di sekitar izumo berdiri.

KBHOMMM,,,,….suara ledakan itu menghasilkan dorangan udara yang sangat kuat, sehingga semua penonton harus berpegangan pada korsi mereka masing-masing. Setelah tekanan udara hilang maka semua penonton meliat kearah izumo yang terkena serangan itu. dan terdapatlah sebuah monster tulang setengah badan yang melindungi izumo dari ledakan. Sehingga lagi-lagi ini adalah kejutan untuk naruto.

Susanoo?…gumam naruto melihat kearah sasuke

"Hahahahaha…bagaimana apakah kau akan mampu menembus pertahanan dari susanoo milikku?" Tanya izumo

"Kau hanya membangkitkan susanoo yang belum sempurna, jadi bukan masalah untuk mengalahkanmu". Ujar naruto

Elemen kayu : terbentuknya hutan

Banyak akar kayu yang mulai merayap kearah izumo dan mulai memiliki cabang, sementara izumo yang menggunakan susanoo langsung memunculkan pedang di susanoo miliknya dan menebas semua akar yang hendak menyentuhnya.

Elemen es : cermin es

Naruto dengan tiba-tiba membuat banyak cermin es dan masuk kedalam cermin itu untuk menyerang izumo. Dengan tiba-tiba naruto muncul di dalam cermi di dekat izumo dan memukul susanoo dengan tangan kosong sehingga susanoo izumo terpental. Setelah berhasil membuat izumo terpental naruto langsung mengeluarkan rantai cakra miliknya, dan mengejar izumo menggunakan rantai itu sehingga dengan replex yang bagus miliknya izumo berhasil menghindari rantai itu dengan baik. Namun saat dia hendak melarikan diri kembali kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, saat dia melihat kebawah ada jaring laba-laba yang membelit kakinya. Karena kedua kakinya terikat maka izumo memutuskan benang itu dengan kunai yang dialiri cakra Dan langsung menyerang naruto kembali.

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Dengan jutsu rank A itu dia menyerang naruto dengan kekuatan full miliknya sehingga naruto langsung membuat bunshin dan langsung membuat segel fuin di tanah.

Fuinjutsu : lubang hitam

Setelah membuat sebuah fuinjutsu yang berfungsi untuk menghisap bola api itu. naruto yang asli membuat sebuah fuin yang lain.

Fuinjutsu : lubang hitam

Dari lubang itu tiba-tiba munculah sebuah bola api raksasa yang besar kemungkinan itu adalah jutsu api milik izumo sehingga jutsu itu malah menyerangnya balik. Saat jutsu itu hendak mengenai izumo dengan cakra yang sudah hamper habis izumo meneluarkan susanoo miliknya dan menahan serangan itu. dan saat serangan itu mengenai targetnya susanoo izumo sudah hilang namun izumo sendiri masih bisa berdiri tegak. Dan bersiap dengan jutsu miliknya. Namun sai dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan pertarungan itu yang mengakibatkan keputusan bahwa kedua peserta ini lulus ujian chunin. Dan itulah akhir dari pertarungan ujian chunin tahun ini dan semua peserta yang masuk babak final akhirnya lulus menjadi chunin.

Setelah pertarungan itu selesai naruto dan hinata langsung keluar dari tempat pertandingan dan menuju ke tempat biasa mereka makan di desa konoha yaitu ichiraku ramen. Setelah sampai di ichiraku ramen naruto dan hinata memesan ramen kesukaaan mereka, sambil menunggu ramen pesanan mereka datang hinata mengeluarkan kotak pppk untuk mengobati naruto yang memiliki sedikit luka bakar dan goresan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hinata chan." Ujar naruto yang melihat hinata hendak mengobatinya

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau penuh luka bakar seperti ini masih bilang tidak apa-apa". omel hinata

"Tapikan aku memang biasa begini" ujar naruto

"Tidakkk…kau harus aku obati dulu". Ujar hinata tegas

Sehingga naruto yang tadinya menolak kini menurut saja kepada hinata lagi pula dia akan berbantalkan paha hinata saat hinata mengobati wajahnya dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Pesanan kalian datang, wah..wah..wah…maaf mengganggu," ujar paman itu

"Tidak apa-apa paman, lagi pula naruto kun juga tidak keberatan." Jawab hinata

"Bagaimana pertandingan ujian chunin kalian apakah kalian berdua lulus"? Tanya paman itu

"Tentu saja kami lulus, karena kami adalah shinobi yang hebat" ujar naruto langsung duduk menanggapi perkataan paman itu

"Naruto kun kenapa berdiri, kamu belum selesai aku obati". Ujar hinata menarik kepala naruto untuk berguling kembali.

"Tapi hinata chan luka ku tidak lah parah, kau terlalu khawatir".ujar naruto

"Untuk ku luka apapun yang naruto alami adalah serius". Ujar hinata sambil membuka baju naruto memeriksa kondisi bagian tubuh naruto.

#skip#

Setelah makan ramen mereka akhirnya menyewa sebuah penginapan untuk satu orang dengan kamar tidur dua orang. Dan akhirnya hinata dan naruto menginap di konoha untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan semua luka yang dialaminya saat pertarungan melawan izumo dalam ujian tadi siang. Setelah malam menjelang, hinata mengajak naruto mandi bersama, karena mandi bersama naruto adalah sebuah ritual yang sering dilakukan oleh hinata saat ini dan tentu saja naruto tidak menolaknya lagi saat hinata mengajak mandi bersama dengannya.

"Nee naruto kun apakah semua luka yang kau alami sudah membaik?" Tanya hinata

"Lumayan, sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh. Nanti jam 8 malam acara kembang api akan di laksanakan untuk menutup ujian chunin tahun ini. Maukah kamu pergi ke sana dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

"Apakah kamu mengajakku kencan naruto kun?" Tanya hinata

"Ya tentu saja aku mengajakmu kencan. Memangnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat mengajak gadis melihat kembang api?" Tanya naruto

"Ok…apakah aku harus tetap membawa persenjataan kita atau kita akan menggunakan yukata?" Tanya hinata

"Aku akan menggunakan yukata, kalau kamu terserah yang terpenting kamu bisa nyaman memakainya." Ucap naruto

"Baiklah, kalau naruto kun ingin aku pakai apa?" Tanya hinata

"Yukata saja". Ujar naruto

Baiklah aku akan memakainya untuk mu, ucap hinata saat sedang membasuh dan menggosok punggung naruto dengan oppai miliknya.

"Hinata chan, kenapa oppai milikmu semakin besar saja, apakah karena sering aku mainkan?" Tanya naruto

"Mungkin saja." Jawab hinata

"Apakah itu mengganggu saat kau bergerak "? Tanya naruto

"Aku rasa tidak ada masalah". Jawab hinata

"Bagus lah jika begitu" jawab naruto kembali menikmati gosokan dari oppai hinata yang bertambah besar

#skip#

Setelah selesai mandi bersama naruto dan hinata akhirnya kembali kekamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian mereka dan menggunakan yukata untuk menghadiri pesta rakyat dan pertunjukan kembang api di desa konohagakure ini.

"Naruto kun, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku terlihat cocok"? Tanya hinata pada naruto tentang penampilan dirinya saat memakai yukata

"Ya itu sangat menggoda, beruntung kita tidak dalam acara tidur. Kalau tidak aku tidak yakin bisa tahan" ujar naruto

"Naruto kun mau aku berpakaian seperti ini saat kita tidur, jika memang begitu maka aku akan melakukannya". Ujar hinata

"Jangan hinata chan, aku tidak bisa menjamin aku akan bisa menahan diri ku saat kau memakai itu saat hendak tidur" ujar naruto

"Sudah terlambat….aku akan menggunakanya saat kau tidak sadar dan akan mengejutkanmu" ujar hinata

"Hah…kau selalu saja menggoda ku selama ini, jadi jangan salah kan aku jika aku akan memakanmu saat aku sudah tidak tahan" ujar naruto

"Yes…naruto kun akan memakan ku" ujar hinata girang

Setelah pembicaraan ringan itu mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari penginapan dan berjalan menuju ketempat dimana posisi yang strategis untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api. Setelah lama memilih tempat yan strategis akhirnya naruto dan hinata memilih tempat yang paling tinggi di desa konoha yaitu ukiran patung hokage.

"Ne naruto kun, bisakah aku di peluk." Ujar hinata

"Kenapa kau hari ini sangat manja hinata chan" Tanya naruto

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kamu adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai" ujar hinata

"Kalau itu aku sudah tau" ujar naruto

Akhirnya naruto memeluk hinata dan melihat desa konoha yang sedang ramai dengan orang-orang mengadakan pesta ujian chunin. Sedangkan naruto dan hinata kini sedang berciuman mesra diatas patung hokage ke 4. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan cakra yang sangat pamiliar yaitu konohamaru dan hanabi.

"Sedang apa mereka berdua disini?" Ujar naruto

"Mungkin untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti kita" . jawab hinata kembali menciun naruto

Sementara hanabi dan konohamaru yang duduk diatas patung hokage ke 3 kini sedang menatap bintang dan desa konoha dengan sangat bangga, bahwa desa mereka adalah desa yang damai saat ini.

Akan tetapi tanpa mereka sadari naruto dan hinata ada di atas patung hokage ke 4 dan itu membuat mereka terkejut saat mereka menyadari ada orang lain disini dan mereka berdua sedang bermesraan.

"Nee…konohamaru kun, apakah mereka berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu yang asik. Bahkan mereka berpelukan seperti itu". ujar hanabi

"Ya kurasa mereka sedang melakukannya, kalau hanabi chan mau dipeluk aku juga bisa memeluk" ujar konohamaru

"Ehhh…siapa bilang, aku nggak mau di peluk kok.."jawab hanabi gelabakan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang, aku rasa mereka berdua sudah melakukan yang lebih dari ini setiap harinya". Ujar konohamaru

Setelah membiarkan naruto dan hinata melakukan sesuka mereka, akhirnya letusan kembang api terdengar sehingga membuat naruto dan hinata menghentikan ciuman mereka, namun tidak untuk tangan naruto yang memainkan oppai hinata, karena walaupun mata mereka memperhatikan kembang api namun tangan naruto terus memilin putting oppai hinata.

"Ini indah ya naruto kun," ujar hinata

"Tak seindah kamu". Jawab naruto gombal

#skip#

Akhirnya pertunjukan kembang api kini telah selesai, sehingga naruto dan hinata kini akan kembali ke penginapan yang mereka sewa, namun saat berpapasan dengan konohamaru dan hanabi di atas patung hokage 2 pasangan ini akhirnya mengobrol dulu di sebuah kedai makanan.

"Hey….apakah konohamaru san dengan hanabi san ini adalah kekasih?" Tanya hinata

"Ehm….begitulah". jawab hanabi malu-malu

"Ooohhhh…..kalau begitu kami tidak apa-apakan berpelukan disini. Karena cuacanya dingin disini" ujar naruto

"Eh…itu mungkin bisa diakukan, tapi apakah kalian berdua tidak malu melakuan sesuatu seperti itu dimuka umum"? Tanya hanabi

"Ya itu bukan masalah, mereka mungkin saja iri sama kami yang melakukan hal yang seperti ini" ujar hinata duduk di pangkuan naruto

"Heh….terseraah kalian saja , yang penting aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian" ujar konohamaru

"Tentang apa ?" Tanya naruto

"Terserah yang penting malam ini kita bisa mengobrol" ujar konohamaru

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu, bukankah dia harus pulang kerumah sebelum waktunya tidur"? Tanya hinata menunjuk hanabi

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada paman hiashi untuk membawa hanabi pulang kerumahku hari ini dan aku sangat beruntung dia mengizinkanku membawanya hari ini". Ujar konohamaru

Secara tiba-tiba naruto dan hinata merasakan seseorang yang mengintai mereka berempat dari kejauhan. Sedangkan hanabi hanya diam tidak menanggapi apa yang dirasakannya karena dia tau itu pasti pengawal yang di kirim oleh ayahnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua ini adalah saudara atau pasangan kekasih?" Tanya konohamaru

"Aku dan naruto kun adalah sepasang kekasih, kami juga sudah melewati masa pertunangan kami dengan hidup berdua saja". Ujar hinata

"Apakah kedua orang tua kalian sudah mengizinkan nya"? Tanya hanabi

"Tidak terutama ayahku yang sangat membenci naruto kun, tapi aku akan ikut kemanapun naruto kun pergi jadi aku melanggar perintah ayah ku". Jawab hinata lagi

"Ooohh…tapi naruto san, kenapa anda diam saja"? Tanya konohamaru

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu saat sedang memangkuku, dia menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali dengan hanya diam saja". Jawab hinata

"Ehh…..jika begitu apakah hinata san tidak keberatan jika duduk sendiri dulu agar dia bisa berbicara dengan kami juga"? Tanya hanabi

"Tentu saja itu tidak boleh karena naruto kun bisa ngambek pada ku jika aku melakukan itu." ujar hinata

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya hanabi

"Karena aku yang meminta di pangku dan jika naruto kun belum mengatakan bahwa aku boleh menyingkir maka aku tidak akan lari dari pangkuannya". Jawab hinata

"Baiklah hinata chan, kita pulang aku ingin tidur aku sangat lelah" ujar naruto memotong pembicaraan mereka

"Ehk…bukankah ini masih terlalu awal untuk pulang?" Tanya hanabi yang belum puas mengorek informasi sebenarnya siapa mereka berdua.

"Maaf hanabi san, aku dan naruto kun harus pulang ke penginapan kami. Karena besok kami akan kembali ke desa uzugakure". Jawab hinata mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Selamat malam hanabi san dan konohamaru san" ujar naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto dan hinata pergi dari kedai tempat mereka makan malam dan menuju ke penginapan yang mereka sewa saat ini. Sedangkan konohamaru dan hanabi yang ditinggal akhirnya pulang dengan meninggalkan mata-mata dari klan hyuga yang diperintahkan untuk mengawasi mereka saat ini. Dalam perjalanan pulang hanabi dan konohamaru berbicara dengan berjalan menuju rumah konohamaru.

"Hanabi chan nanti tidur dengan ku ya". Pinta konohamaru

"Nggak ah….konohamaru kun saja belum meminta pada ayah." Ujar hanabi

" Yah….hanabi chan, bisa-bisa aku kedinginan." Ujar konohamaru

"Masa bodoh" jawab hanabi

Sementra naruto dan hinata kini sudah sapai di penginapan meraka dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hinata chan aku tidur duluan ya, aku sangat lelah" ujar naruto setelah mengganti yukata dengn pakaian tidur miliknya.

"Naruto kun tidak mau memelukku?" Tanya hinata

"Kenapa tidak kau saja dulu yang memeluk ku". Jawab naruto

"Ya baiklah, aku akan memeluk naruto kun malam ini". Ujar hinata yang membiarkan naruto terlelap dalam mimpi.

Sementara naruto sudah masuk kedalam mimpi miliknya dan tidak menjawab perkataan hinata. Melihat naruto yang dengan cepat terlelap hinata langsung menyelimuti naruto dengan selimut mereka dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut setelah mengunci semua pintu di ruangan penginapan mereka.

#skip#

Suara kicau burung didesa konoha kini menjadi sebuah alarm alam yang sangat asri di desa konoha, sehingga membuat naruto yang sedang dalam pelukan hinata kini terbangun sedangkan hinata sudah bangun dari tadi akan tetapi karena naruto belum bangun akhirnya dia tetap pada posisinya tanpa bergerak karena takut membangunkan naruto.

"Hinata chan apakah kau sudah lama bangunnya"? Tanya naruto

"Ya aku sudah cukup lama bangun," jawab hinata

"Kita akan pulang hari ini hinata chan, jadi bisakah kita bangun sekarang?" Tanya naruto

"Tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu pagi?" Ujar hinata enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari naruto

"Tentu saja tidak ini sudah lebih dari pada siang, sekarang sudah jam 8 hinata". Ujar naruto

"Baik baik….ayo kita mandi bersama" ujar hinata

"Kau ini hinata, bukankah aku sudah bilang kita akan pergi dari desa konoha ini hari ini. Jika tidak akan ada masalah serius pada kita." Ujar naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu hinata langsung bergegas membersakan semua perlengkapannya dan akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan desa konoha dengan tenang. Karena mereka akan meninggalkan desa konoha maka naruto berpamitan dengan paman ichiraku dan menuju pintu gerbang desa konoha. Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda di pintu gerbang saat ini, disana ada banyak sekali anggota klan hyuga yang berbaris secara rapi melepas kepergian mereka berdua dan disana juga terdapat ayah hinata dan hanabi sang adik kesayangan nya.

"Wahh….wah…wah….sepertinya kita adalah orang yang penting ya hinata chan." Ujar naruto

"Sepertinya begitu", ujar hinata

Saat mereka telah melewati barisan hyuga itu, hiashi berbicara dengan lantang sehingga hinata dan naruto berhenti untuk mendengarkan perkataan dari hiashi hyuga itu.

"Hinata…..jika kau adalah putri ku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ayah sangat menyesal karena tidak merestui kalian saat itu. sehingga di dalam dada ini terus terasa sesak saat ayah mengingatmu hinata. Jadi tolong maafkan ayah mu ini". Ujar hiashi

"Maaf tuan hyuga, apakah kami mengenal anda? Karena kami selama ini hanya tinggal di desa uzugakure berdua saja, jadi saya rasa kami tidak mengenal anda tuan hyuga" jawab hinata

"Tapi …..semua yang ada pada dirimu mencerminkan bahwa kau adalah purtiku, dan aku tidak mungkin salah" ujar hiashi

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya hinata

"Hinata nee tolong maafkanlah ayah, kasihan dia, saat ini ayah sangat menderita saat mengingat namamu hinata nee" ujar hanabi

"Hinata chan, bukankah kita harus pergi sesegera mungkin. Jika kau ingin tinggal aku tidak apa-apa". ujar naruto

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut naruto kun, jika aku tidak ikut siapa yang akan merawat luka naruto kun dan membuat makanan untuk mu. Dan juga bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan terus bersama dengan naruto kun". Jawab hinata

"Maaf tuan hyuga tapi aku bukanlah putrimu, jadi aku mohon pamit dulu" ujar hinata pergi meninggalkan barisan hyuga itu, sementara hiashi yang ditinggalkan langsung jatuh berlutut karena permohonan maafnya sama sekali tidak di indahkan oleh hinata bahkan di toleh pun tidak oleh nya. Melihat tuan mereka yang terjatuh diatas lututnya semua anggota klan hyuga yang ada disana membantu hiashi untuk berdiri.

Sementara itu setelah kepergian mereka dari desa konoha naruto dan hinata menuju kesebuah tempat dimana dulu mereka membuat baju zirah mereka dan kini mereka berniat untuk membuat nya kembali dan juga memesan beberapa persenjataan.

"Hinata chan ayo kita menggunakan hange no jutsu untuk merubah diri kita seperti saat sudah dewasa" ujar naruto yang mengetahui hinata akan ikut dengannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan" ujar hinata menggunakan hange miliknya sehingga kini dia tampak seperti saat sudah dewasa. Dan begitupun dengan naruto dia juga mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seperti saat dia sudah dewasa. Setelah mengubah diri mereka naruto dan hinata kini pergi menuju ketempat dimana mereka dulu membuat baju zirah mereka dan berniat untuk memesannya kembali dan memesan beberapa persenjataan sekaligus.

Setelah sampai pada tempat dimana mereka sering memesan senjata naruto dan hinata kini di sambut baik oleh paman itu. dan dengan gembira naruto akhirnya duduk di mana biasanya semua pembeli menunggu.

"Hei…kalian sudah lama tidak kesini? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya paman itu

"Tidak paman, kami hanya sedang melakukan latihan saja. Oh ya paman, kami kemari ingin memesan senjata, apakah bisa paman"? Tanya naruto

"Tentu saja bisa, berapa senjata?" Tanya nya

"Hanya sepasang senjata untuk kami berdua, jika bisa yang ringan dan elegan ya paman." Ujar naruto

"Kalau untuk sepasang aku sudah lama membuatnya, dan itu sangat elegan." Ujar paman itu menuju sebuah kamar khusus, dan keluar dengan membawa sepasang pedang dengan sarung orange dan ungu.

"Ini sengaja aku buat jika suatu saat kalian membutuhkan senjata yang sepasang, selain itu bahan senjata ini juga dari bahan khusus yang aku beli secara khusus dari pasar gelap. Lempeng besi dari pedang ini dapat menyerap cakra kalian sehingga kemampuan kalian bisa di perpanjang dengan pedang ini". Ujar paman itu

Naruto dan hinata memperhatikan pedang itu dengan seksama, terdapat ukiran di sana dengan bentuk uzumaki. Dan kedua pedang itu sangat ringan sehingga mudah di bawa dan diayunkan.

"Bagaimana hinata chan, apakah kau suka?" Tanya naruto

"Ya, ini boleh juga". Jawab hinata

"Berapa kedua pedang ini?" Tanya naruto

"100 yen saja, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup" ujar paman itu

"Terima kasih paman" ujar hinata memberikan 100 yen uang kepada paman itu dan pergi bersama naruto. Dalam perjalan yang cukup panjang akhirnya naruto dan hinata kini telah kembali ke desa uzugakure, mereka berdua saat ini mau memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk bertahan hidup karena mereka tidak akan bisa hidup jika terus begini, dan untuk bertahan hidup mereka berdua harus menjadi seorang pemburu dan ninja sewaan. Akan tetapi naruto dan hinata selalu melihat dulu pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan jika itu untuk kebaikan maka mereka akan mau disewa namun jika untuk kejahatan maka mereka akan menolaknya. Naruto dan hinata terus menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan suka dan duka, karena mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan dan pengalaman yang sangat luar biasa serta sangat sulit untuk mencari mereka berdua karena hanya ketika naruto dan hinata membutuhkan uang saja mereka akan keluar dari desa kecuali saat-saat itu mereka akan tetap di dalam desa uzugakure dan hidup damai berdua.

"Naruto kun apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Ujar hinata

"Memangnya kenapa, apakah semua bahan yang ada di dapur sudah habis" ujar naruto

"Ya, semuanya sudah habis dan aku berniat mengajakmu keluar desa mencari uang untuk hal itu." ujar hinata

"Tentu saja, ini akan menyenangkan dimana saat kita membutuhkan sesuatu seperti ini dan keluar dari desa kita" ujar naruto

"Tapi naruto kun apa yang akan kita kerjakan saat keluar dari desa nanti?" Tanya hinata

"Emhh….entahlah, tapi aku rasa kita akan mencari nya terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto

"Baiklah" ujar hinata

Setalah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang dengan naruto hinata kembali kedapur dan mencatat semua kebutuhan untuk satu bulan kedepan dan mengambil semua peralatan yang mereka butuhkan seperti shuriken, kunai, dan tentu saja sepasang pedang mereka.

"Nah naruto kun, aku sudah siap. Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya hinata

"Sekarang" ujar naruto menjawab pertanyaan hinata

Setelah itu naruto dan hinata pergi ke pintu gerbang desa uzugakure dan siap membuka pintu gerbang untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan uang. Setelah keluar dari desa uzugakure naruto dan hinata kini melihat keadaan di luar dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan, karena keadaan diluar kini telah berubah cukup banyak dibandingkan ketika mereka melihat di fuin yang ada di desa mereka.

"Naruto kun, apakah ini dunia kita? Kemana kau membuat pintu ini terbuka?" Tanya hinata

"Kirigakure" ujar naruto

"Ternyata bukan hanya konoha yang sudah berkembang akan tetapi desa ini juga telah berkembang dengan pesat" ujar hinata

"Sepertinya bukan hanya satu desa saja yang berkembang, akan tetapi semua desa di segala Negara telah berkembang" ujar naruto pada hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menghadap ke pada mizukage untuk mencari tau apakah dia memiliki pekerjaan untuk kita". Ujar naruto

"Tapi naruto kun sebaiknya gunakan hange mu dulu" ujar hinata

Setelah mengatakn itu, mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju kantor mizukage untuk menanyakan tentang pekerjaan yang mungkin dapat mereka selesaikan saat ini.

"Permisi nona mizukage kami kemari ingin bertanya tentang pekerjaan, apakah ada pekerjaan untuk kami ini?" Tanya naruto dalam hange miliknya

"Maaf untuk sekarang aku belum memiliki masalah yang serius, jadi maaf" ujar mizukage

Mendengar perkataan kage itu naruto dan hinata pergi dari desa itu menuju desa iwagakure namun, hal yang sama terjadi di situ semua keadaan berubah dan hal itu juga membuat naruto dan hinata tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setelah dua desa mereka kunjungi untuk mencari kerjaan akhirnya naruto dan hinata mulai mencari cara lain yaitu mencari buruan dari semua Negara yang saat ini dan mencari nya di daftar buku bingo saat ini namun yang dia temukan adalah segerombolan pemberontak biasa yang tidak memiliki harga yang cukup unuk mendapatkan uang mudah.

"Hinata chan sepertinya masa jaya ninja akan segera berakhir diganti dengan masa jaya politik, namun mereka akan mengingat suatu saat nanti mengapa mereka takut akan kekuatan" ujar naruto meninggalkan desa itu

Hinata mengiringi naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkan desa itu dari belakng serta memikirkan apa maksud naruto dengan cara pandang miliknya itu.

"Maksud naruto kun?" Tanya hinata

"Semua orang dalam beberapa puluh tahun yang akan datang akan memilih menjadi seorang pembisnis sehingga mereka terlena dengan kekuatan dari uang dan saat itulah mereka akan mendapat masalah yang serius dari masalalu seperti kita" ujar naruto

Akhirnya hinata dan naruto memutuskan kembali kedesa mereka dan memulai hidup dengan bercocok tanam dan lainnya sehingga mereka dapat bertahan hidup di dalam desa itu, namun satu hal yang pasti hanya merekalah yang akan bertahan hidup dari generasi mereka berdua, dan hanya mereka berdualah yang akan menjadi seorang ninja selamanya. Dengan selalu berlatih tanding dengan kekuatan penuh mereka, hinata dan naruto terus menambah gravity seal yang ada pada tubuh mereka sehingga mereka akan mampu berlari secepat angin bahkan secepat petir menyambar, dan akhirnya kini mereka berdua telah hidup sangat lama, benar-benar lama…..

The end


	18. Chapter bonus

Judul : JUTSU ( The Next Level )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : bonus

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Hanabi chan ayo kita pergi sebentar ke desa uzugakure, aku ingin melihat kenapa kak naruto dan kak hinata tidak hadir dalam 2 pesta hari penting kita". Ajak konohamaru pada istrinya

"Apakah tidak apa-apa"? Tanya hanabi

"Tidak masalah, aku akan meninggalkan desa pada mogi untuk sementara jadi ayo kita kesana." Ujar konohamaru

Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan konohamaru dan hanabi kini telah berhadapan dengan danau yang sangat besar dan luas, konohamaru mengetahui bahwa jalan masuk desa uzugakure ini dari gurunya jiraya. dengan beberapa segel konohamaru membuat sebuah fuin untuk membuka gerbang desa itu, dan akhirnya gerbang desa itu terbuka lalu hanabi dan konohamaru masuk ke desa uzugakure.

"Selamat datang konohamaru, hanabi" sambut naruto dan hinata….

Konohamaru dan hanabi sangat terkejut saat melihat naruto dan hinata yang kini berdiri didepan mereka, karena kondisi tubuh mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan suara dan tekanan cakra mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menurun bahkan jauh lebih besar dari sebelum mereka keluar dari desa dulu.

"Hanabi chan, kenapa kau hanya bengong di situ ayo ikut kami ke rumah kami" ajak hinata

"i…iya…"jawab hanabi ragu pasalnya kakak nya yang dulu pergi saat umur sekitar 18 tahun kini masih memiliki tubuh dan umur yang sangat sama.

Setelah konohamaru dan hanabi mengikuti naruto dan hinata kerumah mereka berdua, maka tanpa banyak bicara konohamaru bertanya tentang keadaan saat ini.

"Kak naruto bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi?"Tanya konohamaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh hanabi

"Bagaimana ya, begini akan aku tunjukkan doujutsu yang dimiliki oleh klan uzumaki" ujar naruto mengaktifkan uzurengan miliknya yang membuat konohamaru dan hanabi terkejut.

"Ini adalah doujutsu klan uzumaki, akan tetapi hanya aku orang yang bisa membangkitkan ini, karena menurut sejarah desa uzugakure belum ada orang yang dapat membangkitkan doujutsu ini kecuali aku. Lalu kemampuan doujutsu ini adalah dalam bidang sel hidup dan sel mati, doujutsu ini dapat membuat sel yang sudah mati kembali hidup begitupun sebaliknya. Kau ingat saat desa kiri, iwa dan kumo diserang oleh para edotensei, itu aku yang melakukan itu. hal itu aku lakukan dengan dua alasan pertama karena dendam yang aku miliki erhadap desa itu dank arena aku ingin menghilangkan jejak kehidupan kami dari semua desa". Ujar naruto

"Jadi kakak yang membuat kekacauan itu"? Tanya konohamaru

"Ya itu benar, hanya sasuke sendiri yang tahu bahwa aku bisa membuat edotensei. Dan saat aku membangkitkan edotensei dari mantan akatsuki maka sasuke sadar bahwa aku lah dalang dibalik semua ini sehingga dia mencari ku dan akhirnya menemukan jalan masuk desa uzugakure, namun bukan berarti dia dapat masuk. Karena kemampuan fuinjutsunya yang masih dibawah itu maka guru jiraya membantu mereka untuk masuk kedalam desa ini. Tetapi satu hal yang mereka tidak sadari, bahwa gerbang desa ini akan terkunci jika tidak merasakan detak jantung dari seorang uzumaki. Aku dan hinata terkena amaterasu oleh sasuke saat mereka masuk ke desa ini, sehingga tubuh kami hancur, akan tetapi sebelum tubuh kami hancur aku yang sudah mengaktifkan uzurengan dari dulu mengaktifkan jutsu special itu. sehingga saat mereka sudah kembali ke desa konoha tubuhku dan hinata kembali menyatu dari kehancuran. Akan tetapi karena kehancuran itu kami berdua kembali menjadi bocah berumur beberapa tahun saja, jadi kami harus mengembalikan kekuatan kami dan saat kami seusia genin, kami mengikuti ujian chunin ke desa konoha, kau ingat saat itu kami berdua selalu kalian awasi". Ujar naruto

"Jadi benar bahwa itu adalah kak naruto, tapi kenapa tidak jujur pada kami. Bukan kakak berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kami?" Tanya konohamaru

"Aku selalu melindungi kalian dari sini, saat sesuatu ingin menggoyahkan konoha kami berdua turun tangan untuk menghancurkan mereka sebelum melakukan itu. kami bahkan kini telah dapat julukan karena sering membantu orang dan tentu saja kami juga sebagai seorang pemburu dan ninja sewaan" ujar naruto

"Julukan?" Tanya hanabi dan konohamaru

"Ya sebuah julukan, hinata chan ambilkan senjata kita berdua." Ujar naruto

Hinata yang di perintahkan kini bergerak menuju sebuah kamar yang hanya satu-satunya berada di rumah itu dan saat keluar dari kamar hinata membawa sebuah pedang yang kini sangat terkenal di dunia shinobi dimana orang yang memakai pedang itu adalah twins hana, karena wajah mereka berdua selalu berubah saat mereka melancarkan aksi mereka, dan selain itu mereka berdua selalu saja membawa pedang itu dan jadilah pedanag itu pertanda bahwa twins hana yang asli.

"Itu adalah pedang hana, jadi kak naruto dan kak hinata adalah dua orang itu" ujar konohamaru

"Ya, kami berdua adalah shinobi bayaran itu, kami menggunakan nama hana sebagai kamuplase kami, karena kami tidak mau menunjukkan jati diri kami yang sesungguhnya, bahkan kami menggunakan chibunshin untuk beberapa misi. Kami ingin membuat nama kami hilang di setiap desa, karena itulah kami tidak pernah muncul lagi di desa lain kecuali saat kami mendapatkan misi dari desa itu". jawab naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kakak tidak menunjukkan kekuatan itu pada kami dan tidak mengakuinya saat kalian berdua menjadi genin dan mengikuti ujian chunin di konoha waktu itu?" Tanya hanabi

"Kami adalah orang yang ingin menghilangkan nama kami dari daftar semua shinobi dari 5 desa besar, jadi untuk melakukan itu kami harus membuang nama kami itu agar kami tidak di cari oleh orang-orang yang tidak baik". Ujar hinata

"Tapi kak hinata, saat kak naruto mengeluarkan elemen kayu dalam pertandingan itu, semua orang termasuk kak sasuke sangat gelisah jika kalian berniat menghancurkan kedamaian yang sudah terjalin saat ini", ujar konohamaru

"Tenang saja kami adalah satu pasang pedang dari uzugakure tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu. jadi sebaiknya kalian kembali kedesa konoha karena seorang hokage di larang meninggalkan desa dalam waktu yang lama". Ujar naruto

"Hanabi sebaiknya kau jaga desa dan klan hyuga sebaik mungkin, kakak akan melindungi klan dari sini". Ujar hinata

"Dan kau konohamaru, jagalah desa seperti janji mu pada ku" ujar naruto

"Tapi kami masing ingin berlama-lama di sini". Ujar konohamaru

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah mengatur di dalam sini dengan waktu yang berbeda dari luar. Karena 1 jam disini sama dengan 1 hari di luar desa. Jadi kau sudah lewat karena sekarang, sudah 50 menit di desa ini". Ujar naruto

Akhirnya hanabi dan konohamaru pulang ke desa konoha dengan berat hati. Sesampainya di desa konoha, ternyata hari sudah gelap dan akhir.

Itulah pertemuan terakhir antara konohaaru dan hanabi melihat naruto dan hinata, setelah pertemuan itu hanabi dan konohamaru selalu melatih anaknya untuk tetap bisa melakukan seperti shinobi lain lakukan. Dan hal itu ditekan kan oleh konohamru karena menurutnya ada masa dimana ninja tidak lagi di butuhkan karena yang Berjaya saat itu nanti adalah uang namun mereka harus memiliki skil untuk bertahan hidup karena itulah konohamaru menanamkan kepribadian yang mencerminkan seorang shinobi dan memberikan gambar naruto dan hinata kepada anak-anak mereka, karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa naruto dan hinata tidak akan tewas di telan zaman.

The end


End file.
